


LOVE ME THROUGH THE NIGHT

by minminhyo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Arranged Marriage, English is my second language, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad and Happy, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Unrequited Love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminhyo/pseuds/minminhyo
Summary: One is being celebrated when he was born while the other become the sources of bad news to the family.One being showered with love and affection while the other is kept a secret.One being the sunshine for the family while the other is the clouds that bring the storms.The story of family, friendship, love and secrets.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 60
Kudos: 110





	1. ONE

2004

Lim Jaebeom

Jaebeom have been starving for 2 days, he don’t know why Mrs.Choi did not give him any food to eat, he only had the mineral water for these 2 days. He is super hungry right now. He keep calling for help but no one coming to the store room at the back of the big mansion.

Does he do something that anger Mrs Choi?

His small mind try to remember what he had done the last 2 days ago. He remember he just wondering alone last night and stumble into some unknown kid. He swear he did not even talk to the kid like he told to do. He never talk to other people except Uncle Lee and Aunt Lin and occasionally with Youngjae but in this case Youngjae is the one who approach him first.

The unknown kid however is a chatty one (worse than Youngjae) but Jaebeom keep his distance and trying really hard to discreetly ignore the kids and walk back to the store room. But the kid keep asking Jaebeom to play with him and keep talking and talking.

Jaebeom did not even utter a word and when Uncle Lee found both of them he quickly ask Jaebeom to go back and hold on to the kid that determine he want to follow Jaebeom.

Luckily Jaebeom return to the room without being caught, but the next day Mrs Choi come with an angry face and a cane. He knows what that mean so he automatically kneeling and put his hand up.

He learned that whenever Mrs Choi bring the cane it’s the time for his discipline learning. He really hate it, the discipline time. Mrs Choi will caned him until he learn but the thing is Mrs Choi did not teach him at all. She just being angry and shouting then caned him and do it over and over again until there is a mark on both Jaebeom’s arm and legs.

Jaebeom used to cry and ask her to stop but then Mrs Choi become more furious so he will just let her be. He hold his tears and just keep his voice down. He hold his lip tighter in hope that he will not make any sound and just let the Mrs Choi hit his hand, arm, back of his skinny leg until there is visible red colour bruised and then she will stop and huff and walk away.

The thing is Jaebeom doesn’t know what he do wrong and why he being starved. Jaebeom knows that nobody like him in this house except for Uncle Lee and Aunt Lin, one is merely a butler while the other one is his nanny.

Not one, not even the madam herself can stop Mrs Choi. Jaebeom don’t know why he is being hated by Mrs Choi and this family. He always ask question about his parents but no one told him anything. He once ask Aunt Lin to bring him out from this place but Aunt Lin just hug him and ask why would Jaebeom want to leave, this where his family live and Jaebeom should be here.

Jaebeom never understand Aunt Lin’s words because he never thought that this family is his because he never included in any of the family activities or even meet them daily. He remember when he was 6 years old he keep asking Aunt Lin why he kept inside this small room and only regularly went out to just play on the backyard.

But Aunt Lin will just smile at him and said, “Jaebeom is a precious person and to make you safer you need to stay here.”

He used to just let it go because he also don’t understand what had happen but now he is 10 years old and his curiosity grew. He always ask Uncle Lee when will he get the chance to go out and see the world outside his small room. But as usual, Uncle Lee will give him a tight lipped smile as he always do and just said “Be patience.”

Sometime he even wonder if he actually a member from the Choi’s family because Jaebeom never went inside the main house and the reason he secretly go there because he really want to know what is inside the house. Even Uncle Lee keep reassuring him that there is nothing for him to look inside the main house. But the thing is, Jaebeom is curious with the thought of why he need to be inside this small store room.

One more thing, Jaebeom never went to school, but he always be home tutored by the same person since he was 7 years old. He really love it when his tutor Mr Taecyeon come and teaches him because Mr Taecyeon is really a smart person. Mr Taecyeon always teach him about manner. How manner can make or break someone. Jaebeom always listen to Mr Taecyeon smooth voice that always told him that whatever happen, happen for a reason so just try to make the best of it.

Even when Mr Taecyeon need to teach Jaebeom inside the small store room, he never complain or teach Jaebeom half-hearted.

Jaebeom love the study time because the only person he can meet outside from the people here is Mr Taecyeon and that guy love to tell story about what happen outside world, so Jaebeom really cherished his time with Mr Junho.

Suddenly, Jaebeom heard a knocking and his little mind hope that it’s the maid who bring him foods.

“Jaebeom?” Youngjae

His hope were crushed a little when he heard Youngjae voice. Jaebeom like Youngjae but the thing is Mrs Choi strictly told him to never talk with Youngjae again after they get caught while Youngjae secretly talk to him few months ago. He was then reprimand and being punish that he can’t even get up after the punishment.

Since then, Jaebeom try really hard not to speak with Youngjae but Youngjae is Youngjae, he does not know a thing and he try to come to the store room as many time as he can get. He always come and try to ask Jaebeom to talk together but Jaebeom nicely reject his offer and sometimes ask him to go back to the main house. He don’t want to get punish if he break the rules and he also don’t want Youngjae to get in trouble with Mrs Choi.

“What is it Youngjae?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom heard the sound of knob turning, he knows Youngjae try to come inside.

“Don’t even try, Mrs Choi locked it and she the one who have the key to unlock the door.” Jaebeom

“My mom is not here for 2 days now. Does this mean you did not get anything to eat?” Youngjae

Jaebeom did not answer him, Jaebeom knows it was not easy for him to went outside from the store room but usually he can sneak out just to take a fresh breath with the help from Uncle Lee when he delivered Jaebeom his food. But until now, no one come and Jaebeom were thankful for the mineral water that Uncle Lee always keep inside this store room.

“Wait let me ask grandma to open the door, my dad come home last night and he brought me the most delicious candy ever! I want to give you and I could show you the new toys my dad bring to me!.” Youngjae

“Wait!! Wait!! No, no, no. You don’t have to do that.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Youngjae

“Just, urm I might be allergic to the candy so yeah I can’t eat it.” Jaebeom

“Really?” Youngjae

“Yes, urm you should go now.” Jaebeom

“Okay.” Youngjae

Jaebeom can hear the differences between the tone from Youngjae voice, he was cheerful earlier but now he just sound sad and Jaebeom feel bad about it.

2004

CHOI YOUNGJAE

“Happy Birthday Baby!” Yonghwa

Youngjae’s mom kisses woke him up.

“Thank you mommy!” Youngjae

“Now you are 10 years old what do you want? What do you wish for today?” Yonghwa

“Could you take me and Jaebeom to the Zoo? I really wanted to show him the otter that I saw the other day.” Youngjae

Youngjae can see his mother face changes. But then her mom smile sweetly at him.

“Sorry honey, I can bring you to the zoo but not with that boy.” Yonghwa.

“But, he never went out. I mean he never went out from here mommy. I feel so pity for him.” Youngjae

“Does that boy ask you to say this? Why are you keep going there? I ask you to stop going there. Can’t you listen to my word huh? Can’t you just listen what I say? Stay away from that boy! You don’t know what that boy….” Yonghwa said and her voice keep getting louder, but her speech were stop by the sound of the door open.

“I can hear your voice from outside. What is this about?” Jaerim

“Yeobo, you are back?” Yonghwa

“Daaaaad!” Youngjae sprint out to give his father a hug.

“My little son uffff, not so little anymore. Happy Birthday.” Jaerim

“Thank you dad. Dad, could you take me and Jaebeom to the zoo? I really really want to go see the animal there! Please!.” Youngjae

Mr Choi look at his wife for a while then squat down to his son’s eye level and cup his son face.

“I will see what I can do.” Jaerim

Youngjae happily squealed and did not realize the glare his mom throws at his dad.

Both Jaerim and Yonghwa ask Youngjae to get ready to have breakfast and they will also getting ready for his birthday party tonight that they have been plan for months.

Youngjae is really excited but there is something weird because today he don’t know why there is always maid beside him so it was hard to sneak around and meet with Jaebeom. Youngjae don’t know why he cant play with Jaebeom. The first time he meet Jaebeom were when Uncle Lee bring the sick Jaebeom and at that time he saw the boy who as pale as snow being carried by Uncle Lee to the car.

Since that time, he always ask Uncle Lee about the boy because when he ask his mother or grandmother both of them just brush his question off. So after a few try, he finally meet the boy when Aunty Lin bring Jaebeom his lunch. He follow Aunty Lin and were shocked when he knows someone living at the small store who he thought at first just being abandoned.

That is the start of a secret meeting between 7 years old kids until they get caught and his mom really upset by his action. Youngjae don’t know why his mom don’t like Jaebeom. Jaebeom is a nice person. He always listen to Youngjae’s story, the thing that his own parent can’t even do.

Jaebeom’s is always a mystery topic and kind of a taboo one too. He once ask about Jaebeom when they have dinner together and it make his mom and grandma just stop eating then leave him alone. His dad is always out for business trip so it’s hard to ask him and even when he does ask him, his father will also try to change the topic but his father did not show any resentment toward Jaebeom not like his mother and grandma.

Youngjae started feeling sorry for Jaebeom when he realize that Jaebeom never celebrate any Christmas day, New Year party or even his own birthday. Youngjae try to ask Jaebeom about his birthday but he does not know so Youngjae ask how did he celebrate your birthday when you don’t know your own birth date?

Youngjae did not hear the answer for his question and Jaebeom keep quiet, Youngjae wanted to ask more but then it’s started raining making Youngjae run towards his house. Youngjae keep coming back to the store room until he was caught by Mrs. Choi.

Youngjae was so sure that his mother already left to go out with her friend so Youngjae without being extra careful as he used to just walk toward the store room and when he just want to knock the door, his mother come running and shouting but the thing he was confused is his mother were mad at Jaebeom and not him.

Youngjae don’t know what happen to Jaebeom because he is forbid to go back there but he forced Uncle Lee, who help him meet Jaebeom secretly but not as usual as Youngjae used to meet him. It’s almost a month since he talk with Jaebeom

Some of the guest already arrived and Youngjae shows them his biggest smile but inside his mind he was missing Jaebeom.

The party was a blast, there is Youngjae friend from school and also his family friends. He remember Jackson Wang, the guy who once come to his mansion to have dinner together but then lost for a while. Luckily he is found by Uncle Lee. But before he go back he mention someone with a double mole and Youngjae vividly remember how his parents turn pale and just say it’s maybe the helpers kid.

“Happy Birthday Youngjae!” Jackson

Jackson come greets him with someone he never meet.

“Thanks Jackson! Never thought I saw you again.” Youngjae

“Youngjae ah, I can feel that we can be a bestest friend.” Jackson

“Let me give you an advice birthday boy. Run! You still have time so you better run. I said hi once in kindergarten and he keep clinging to me until now.”

“Jinyoung ah! We are the best best best friend ever!” Jackson

“By the way, I am Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.” Jinyoung

“Well nice to meet you. I am Youngjae, you already know me the birthday boy.” Youngjae said and then laugh.

“I can feel that we will be the trio that will conquer the world.” Jackson

“Nope.” “I decline.” Youngjae and Jinyoung said simultaneously

“Oh my gosh both of you are in sync!’’ Jackson

“Urmm actually I need to go to someplace secretly can you come with me so its look like I took you to see around my house?” Youngjae

“Oooo, I like it. I am in.” Jackson

“I need to check on him so yeah let’s go.” Jinyoung

Youngjae look around and when he is sure his parents is busy he told the maid who stuck with him to prepare his meal yes cook a new food when there is a lot of other food at the party (he is a brat sometimes).

The three of them silently go at the back and went to the store room.

“Where are we? And what are we doing at the store room?” Jackson

“This is where my best best best friend stay at.” Youngjae

“Your dog?” Jinyoung

“Hey! He is a human being, okay!.” Youngjae scowl at Jinyoung

“Yah! Why are you saying that?” Jackson

“How should I know, this look like my sister’s cat house. Even smaller than that.” Jinyoung

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

“There is a sound!.” Jackson

“Of course! Jaebeom is inside.” Youngjae

“Jaebeom? Who is he?” Jinyoung

“Youngjae?! Yah Choi Youngjae I told you to never tell others about me! Why are you bring stranger here?” Jaebeom

“They are not a stranger! They are my friend. I swear” Youngjae try to convinced Jaebeom.

“Oh my god, Mrs Choi will be furious if she knew. Urm sorry Youngjae ah but can you please bring your guest back to the main house? Your mom will be mad at you too if you keep coming here.” Jaebeom

“But today is my birthday and I did not see you like forever and you did not wish me happy birthday.” Youngjae said sullenly

“Oh is it today? I’m sorry, Mrs Choi took out the calendar, it’s not like I forget. I don’t know what the date for today. Sorry.” Jaebeom

Both Jackson and Jinyoung just look at Youngjae who talking to the person inside the house then they throw the curious look to each other.

“It’s fine, but can you sing for me?” Youngjae

“Of course. It’s your birthday. Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to my sunshine. You will always shine forever and I hope I can see you one day and feel the warmth. Have a very happy birthday.” Jaebeom

“Thanks Jaebeom.” Youngjae said cheerfully.

Both Jackson and Jinyoung were shocked when they listen to the voice. It was so beautiful. The voice of an angel Jinyoung think.

“Now you need to go, please Youngjae.” Jaebeom

“Okay.” Youngjae said even both Jackson and Jinyoung can see he really unwilling to go.

They come back to the party without being caught at all.

“Urm so can both of you keep it a secret? Like please don’t tell anyone about Jaebeom?” Youngjae

Even when both of them are super curious but they still nods their head in an agreement to keep the secret.

“Thank you.” Youngjae


	2. Two

2011

“Mom! I’m home! I bring Jackson and Jinyoung too.” Youngjae said after the butler open the door.

“I am sorry young master, Mrs Choi are our for now. He was looking for your grandma medicine and will be back later. Mrs Choi ask me to told you that.”

“Really?Okay thank you.” Youngjae dismissed the butler and bring his friend to his room.

“So you heard the butler right? This is my chance to meet Jaebeom” Youngjae said excitedly.

The three of them keep in contact even after the birthday party and now they are in the same high school. They become closer.

“Man, I still can’t believe your family keep Jaebeom locked up.” Jackson

“No, we are not.” Youngjae

“Youngjae you are my friend but I also know that your family locked him up or else he can freely go in and out from this house.” Jinyoung

“My mom said the world will be harsh for Jaebeom. He never been out and what if he can’t survive the world?” Youngjae

“Urgh I still think your parents is creepy. Sorry.” Jackson

“It’s okay, but I don’t know why they still can’t let me meet Jaebeom. Like I am 17 now so I know which is a bad for me and which is good. I don’t think talking with Jaebeom is a bad thing at all.” Youngjae

“Are you still keep seeing Jaebeom in secret?” Jackson

“Yeah but it’s even harder after Uncle Lee death. He used to be the one to cover for me. The new butler is so strict and last year Aunty Lin is being fired. I don’t know why but the maid said its about Jaebeom so… I feel sorry for Jaebeom. Usually the two of them will come and see how is he doing. But now, even it’s hard for me to see him.” Youngjae

“Let see him now.” Jinyoung

“What?You agree with this?” Jackson

“Yess!!” Youngjae

“They are 3 of us now, so we can look around when Youngjae talk to Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“Let’s go!” Youngjae

After carefully avoiding the maid they finally in front of Jaebeom’s store room.

“I have seen this like when we are 10 and I thought it was small but now when I see it again it really freaking small! How can a person live here?” Jinyoung whisper at Jackson after the see Youngjae excitedly run toward the store room.

“Shussh, keep quiet.” Jackson

“Jaebeom! Jaebeom! It’s me Youngjae!” Youngjae knock on the door.

No answer

“Jaebeom?”

Still no answer.

“Maybe he is out?” Jackson

“Impossible…The lock is still here, how come he went out?” Youngjae

“You lock him out like this? This is wrong Youngjae.” Jinyoung

“I know, I told my parents about it but they just ignore me.” Youngjae

“We need to call the police.” Jinyoung

“Please no! We can’t call them, my mom will punish Jaebeom if he knew I come here.” Youngjae pleading.

“This is wrong!” Jinyoung

“I know, for now let just make sure Jaebeom is fine. It’s never take him this long to answer me. He rarely sleep at this time.” Youngjae

At the meantime Jackson try to look around the store room and went back and there is nothing at all there is only one door and one small window.

“I look around and yes its impossible for him to get out.” Jackson

“Jaebeom!! Are you inside?” Youngjae

Youngjae knock on the door desperately.

“Young master? What are you doing here?”

“Thank god you are here! Open the door please…” Youngjae

“Well of course, it's time for me to bring his medicine but Mrs Choi strictly told me to never allow you here” The young maid said

“Medicine? He's sick?” Youngjae

“Yes, a few days now. Mrs Choi ask me to buy the medicine yesterday.”

“You said he has been sick for a few days but why you just bought the medicine yesterday?” Jinyoung

“Sorry, I just follow what Mrs Choi told me.”

“It's fine just open the door now.” Youngjae

The maid struggle a little bit with her shaking hands then Youngjae took the key from her and open the lock.

There is a body sprawling on the floor. The sight that greet them making Youngjae scream. The maid gasp while both Jackson and Jinyoung sprint toward the body. 

“Jaebeom!” Youngjae then run towards Jaebeom.

He shake Jaebeom’s body.

“Jaebeom! Open your eyes.” Youngjae said while wiping the sweat from Jaebeom’s forehead.

“I call ambulance.” Jackson

“Please no! Mrs Choi said just call her if anything happen.”

“Notify your Mrs Choi right now!” Jinyoung

Jinyoung then walk and look at the boy that Youngjae held. The boy is really skinny and his face look so pale. Jinyoung put his fingers to Jaebeom’s nose.

“He is still breathing, so he is fine for now. We don’t know what happen to him so it will be wise to bring him to the hospital now.” Jinyoung

“Yes, you are right.” Youngjae said and he try to carry Jaebeom.

“Let me help.” Jackson

“Don’t touch him.” Youngjae

“Okay, calm down Youngjae. It’s clear you are not capable to carry him alone. Let us help.” Jinyoung

Before Youngjae said anything they heard the footstep coming.

“Mrs Choi ask me to bring him.” One of the butler said.

The butler want to take Jaebeom away from Youngjae.

“I want to follow.” Youngjae

“Sorry young master Mrs Choi strictly told me to bring Jaebeom alone. I need to go now.”

The butler took Jaebeom and went away.

“You can’t go but I can. Jackson, you stay here with Youngjae and calm him. I will follow the butler.”

“But how?” Jackson try to ask but Jinyoung already run and follow the butler.

He come inside the car after the butler put Jaebeom at the backseat.

“Why are you here?”

“Just go or I will tell everyone about how your Mrs Choi keep a teenager caged.” Jinyoung

The butler look like he want to argue but then he just turn the car and drive away.

It took them 30 minutes to arrived and at that time Jinyoung keep looking back at Jaebeom who are just frowning and look like he is in pain. Jinyoug pray hard so that nothing will happen to Jaebeom. The butler carry Jaebeom to the emergency room and both of them stay there.

“Why are you still here?”

“Same reason like you.” Jinyoung

“You know this will not look good for the young master.”

“Your Mrs Choi will never know about it if you don’t tell her.” Jinyoung

“Touche.”

They waiting and after almost 3 hours the doctor come.

“Family member of Jaebeom?”

“Here.” The butler raise his hand.

“Okay urm for now he is stable but the boy is really malnourished, he is 17 but only weight around 40kg, its low with how his body built. Usually I will call the police because I have seen a few bruises and wounds. Old and new wounds, I don’t know who but the higher up call me and ask me not to do so and your boss said to bring him home today.But I also have authorization as his doctor, I will put him under watch until I think its fine for him to get back home. This is my decision and if your boss said no, well tell them I will release the statemet to the police.” The doctor said then walk away

“He could die if we are late.” Jinyoung

“I have a feeling that is what she want.” the butler said quietly

“What?” Jinyoung can't hear what the butler said,

“Nothing, what is your name kids?”

“None of your business.” Jinyoung

“I like your gut, name Junho. My late father used to work there and now i'm working there too.”

Jinyoung did not answer anything, he was just thinking what is all with the Choi and Jaebeom.

Jinyoung don’t know why but even after Junho left he is still there waiting. He wanted to make sure Jaebeom is fine so he can assure Youngjae but he knows its not only that. He still remember the time Jaebeom sing for Youngjae and since then he can’t let go his own curiosity about the voice and his owner.

Jinyoung walk inside the room after the doctor give him the green light. He look at the pale face now without the frowning like he saw when they first bring him to the hospital. Jaebeom look like he is in a deep sleep right now. Jinyoung look at Jaebeom and he felt something when his hand touches Jaebeom’s face. He slowly caress his face but then realize it was inappropriate to do so.

Jaebeom look really thin for his built, his face will be better if there is a little meat. Jinyoung stare at Jaebeom and then he left after calling his driver to pick him up. On his way home after messaging Youngjae about Jaebeom condition, there is something inside him that wanted to protect the guy who is now resting at the hospital.

***

2014

Jaebeom

“You will be working here as a butler.” Junho

“Yes head butler.” Jaebeom

“Mrs Choi give an order that you can’t show your face to young master, if he is around you need to keep away from him. Understand?” Junho

“Yes head butler.” Jaebeom

“I want you to be butt naked now.” Junho

“Yes head butler…..Wait what?” Jaebeom

“You keep calling me head butler, where is the hyung huh?” Junho

“But you ask me to call you head butler when there is other people around.” Jaebeom ask him with a confused face.

“Is there other people here?” Junho.

“No…Hyung.” Jaebeom

“Much better, aigoo I never thought to see you this healthy and strong. Where is the skinny guy huh? Its only been 5 years and how different you look.” Junho

“It’s all thanks to you and by the ways it’s 3 years, your math is the worse hyung.” Jaebeom

“Of course! I feed you the food or else you will be dead without eating. Math is my enemy you know it.” Junho

“Hyung stop, not just that. You train me to be healthier. Remember?” Jaebeom

“Yah I also become your friend right?” Junho said then he headbutt Jaebeom.

Jaebeom just laugh, he don’t remember what happen 3 years ago but he was awake inside a hospital room with Junho chilling in the room. Since then he never saw or heard about Youngjae. Junho told him that Youngjae has been transferred to the boarding school and he never saw Youngjae ever again.

Now, Jaebeom stay at the dorm for the workers and not at the store room behind the mansion. The dorm is a few mile away from the mansion but is still inside the are of Choi’s land.

He still remember how Mrs Choi and master arguing in front of him after he was release from the hospital, the master wanted Jaebeom to moved away from the store room and treated like the other worker but Mrs Choi disagree with him but at the end the master used his own veto power and told Jaebeom to moved away. Jaebeom never look at the master before but he can see a sympathetic look from him.

Mrs Choi as usual give him a punishment, but master already prohibited her to used any violence so that day she ask Jaebeom to blow the light bulb until its off which is impossible but Jaebeom just get lucky when the light were out because of the heavy rain.

After Youngjae went to boarding school Mrs Choi spent less and less time at the mansion. She always bring madam with her, so usually the mansion is empty and Jaebeom is really happy about it. Because he can’t do his work if Mrs Choi keep scowling at every thing he do.

Whenever there is no one, he will talk freely with Junho hyung and a few new maid.

There is Sohee noona, the pretty one who is Junho’s wife. Dahyun, Sohee little sister who is much younger but really an efficient workers and also Yugyeom, the new butler after one of the old butler get sick so his son replace him.

The new maid and butler is like a new friend for him that is much friendlier and nicer that the old one. Jaebeom are very happy about the new friend and arrangement even when he can’t get out from the mansion. Jaebeom want try to ask but he don’t know how when Mrs Choi don’t even want to meet him and he is so glad than his punishment time become lesser and eventually stop when he turn 18 years old.

Jaebeom still never seen the world outside the mansion but he is so much happier and healthier. He is always thankful for Yugyeom even sometime Yugyeom is a little lazy and more clingy toward Jaebeom (clingy as always hug Jaebeom) because Yugyeom lighted his world with his laugh. At first it is hard for Jaebeom to become approachable but thanks to Junho who teach him a lot of things including communication he become more talkative.

He always think that his happiness and freedom must be related to Youngjae and the reason why he is so thankful for the younger is because he still remember a gentle touch, caressing his face and who else will do that to him except for Youngjae right?

Youngjae is the only one who knows him and sometime he missed listening to the boy voice and his laugh. He used to be afraid if they get caught and he will be punish but now he also accepted that Youngjae laugh will be the reason his day is not too dark.

His laughter and the story Youngjae told always make Jaebeom wonder what is it outside from his house and sometime he can even dream the yellow colour of sunflower even when he don’t know the shape of the flower. The sound of elephant even when he never heard them. He always wonder what is there other that sunlight and raindrops.

And now he can know a lot of things ( their dorm has TV, internet and a computer for the workers), he knows how the sunflower shape is and also he touch it after Sohee noona buy it for him at his 20th Birthday. He saw a documentary about animal and he really love how big and how loud elephant trumpets is.

2014

Youngjae

“Urgh this paper killing me.” Youngjae said after he re read the instruction for his project.

“It's basically a summer now so why are you still working for that project?’ Jackson

“Duh, my professor wanted this to be submit as soon as we started new term.” Youngjae

“I don’t know why you keep studying hard? You will be the heir of your father company. What else you need to study this hard?” Jackson

“Hey stupid! He still need to learn how to manage a company or else he will be the reason that his father company will be on bankruptcy.” Jinyoung said while lightly knock Jackson head.

“I am not like you guys, Jackson have his elder brother to continue your family business and Jinyoung also have his older sister. I am the only heir and my parents put a lot of pressure for me even when my dad said that he will never push me but I can see that he really want me to continue his legacy.” Youngjae

“Thank god I have my hyung! I don’t think I can studying business and my parents are just glad I still continue my study.” Jackson

“Yeah I remember aunty call me and persuade me while crying to make sure you continue your study.” Jinyoung

“That was a fun memory.” Youngjae laugh

“Urgh you guys know how me and studying is not good together. Thank god this university has music course or else you will never see me here.” Jackson said while smiling smugly.

“I just need to drag you to class every time or else you will fail your major.” Jinyoung

“Yah Park Jinyoung! I am not that bad. By the way how your book going?” Jackson

“Writing and having an idea to write is so different. Like I can give a lot of plot to start my book but then when I try to write it just like whosh the idea gone.” Jinyoung said and sigh.

“You need to find your inspiration just like the paper you wrote about that mysterious character guy.” Jackson

“Yes Jinyoung, why don’t you continue from there? I really enjoy reading that story.” Youngjae

“Thank Youngjae ah, my professor told me the same thing but I don’t know, I kind of don’t feel like to continue my story. I like the end of that story.” Jinyoung

“You end your story with a cliffhanger. Till now I don’t know if the mysterious guy is the real person or just some metaphor.” Jackson

“I’ve got an A plus for that paper so yeah whatever you say, I like the end of that story.” Jinyoung

Youngjae loudly sigh.

Both Jinyoung and Jackson look at their friend who are now just staring and the book.

“Yah, what happen?” Jackson

“Nothing. I still can’t believe that the incident that day, happen just like that.” Youngjae

“I am sorry.” Jackson said then walk to his friend and hug him.

They all know about the incident that happened 3 years ago.

“Nah, it's just my last time seeing Jaebeom is him on the floor looking like a corpse. If not because of Jinyoung, I really don’t think I can survive. The thought that Jaebeom might be dead really haunt me so much.” Youngjae

“Hey, I told you he is fine. I am there. I still remember he is breathing normally.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung also can’t forget the pale looking Jaebeom sleeping at the hospital bed that day. He sticking around until at night. Jinyoung had this urge feeling that he wanted to protect Jaebeom that day. He wanted to see the healthy Jaebeom but until now he still did not know what happen after he follow Youngjae to study abroad.

“I just don’t know why my mom prohibited all the workers to give me any details about Jaebeom. I just want to know if he is okay.” Youngjae

“I ask Junho hyung about it and even when he never told me straightforward but he apply that Jaebeom is just fine.” Jinyoung

“I just wish that Jaebeom still remember me when I come back and meet him.” Youngjae

“When will that happen?” Jackson

“Don’t know? I want to continue my master’s first then maybe gain a little experience here?” Youngjae

“You want to continue study? Urghhhh Im done after this.” Jackson

“Why not? Jinyoung also want to continue study his master degree here.” Youngjae

“You do?” Jackson shrieked.

“Why not? I wanted to learn more about writing.” Jinyoung

“I don’t know what inside both of your mind but after I finished this degree I am out!” Jackson

“Thank god, it will be just me and you Youngjae! Finally!.” Jinyoung

“Humph! I will still stay here and find work here so don’t you dare to get rid of me!” Jackson

The three friend laugh together.


	3. Three

2020

“Park Jinyoung!!!” Jackson yell.

Jinyoung who were just scrolling down his instagram are a little bit surprise by the screaming.

“Geez Jackson, can’t you be a little bit more human?” Jinyoung

“Well at least I am a human not like you are robotic person.” Jackson

“You can’t call me a robot and a person at the same time.” Jinyoung

“Stop both of you, we already grown up stop fighting! Oh gosh we are here at Korea after 9 years! God I missed this place.” Youngjae said while taking a deep breath.

“Well it’s all your fault at the first place. Your parents punish you to study abroad because of you know who and we just tagged along because we pity you.” Jackson

“Why can’t you just said his name? Urgh I hate when you said it like that. Its feels like we are talking about Voldemort.” Youngjae

“At the some point Jaebeom does feels like Voldemort. Like mystery, does not know who his parents are?” Jinyoung

“I expect this conversation with Jackson but you Jinyoung? You disappoint me. And yes, my mom sent me away because of Jaebeom but, I do want to study abroad so I can be far away from my mom and I am a grown up now. My mom will finally let me alone.” Youngjae

“Are you sure about that? I remember vividly how your mother facetime you and telling what you need to wear.” Jinyoung

“That is one time when I can’t decide and my mom had a great taste for fashion.” Youngjae

“Whatever, now I just want to sleep. Where are we going?” Jinyoung

“Well my parents is not here right now and we know Jinyoung’s parents are doing bussines trips and your mom is at Italy right now with your grandma. So? Where?” Jackson

“Why do you guys even ask! My house of course!.” Youngjae

“Do you mean that big old mansion? Sorry I still think that your mansion is haunted.” Jackson

“Whatever, lets go.” Youngjae

It’s been 9 years since the incident and just a week after what happen Youngjae’s mom transfer him to boarding school at London and for his surprise both Jackson and Jinyoung also followed him. After he finish high school, Youngjae decided to continue his study there so he can be as far from his parents even when his mother always visit him.

He never mention or ask about Jaebeom because he knows it will be not good for Jaebeom so he will always try his best to just keep it in him. It’s hard for Youngjae because he does not know what happen to Jaebeom. Because when he moved away Jaebeom are still in the hospital. Luckily he has two friend who always reassure him that Jaebeom is still alive. Also these two friends have been with him for so long that he is now don’t know what to do without them.

Now, he is not only older but wiser. He really wanted to know who is Jaebeom. The skinny kid he meet accidentally and also the teenager that almost die. Who is he and why the hell his family locked him up for all these years. Youngjae are really hopeful that Jaebeom are not being locked up anymore.

The drive to Youngjae mansion fills with laughter and memories shared between them. It was quite hard leaving their hometown to study abroad but they survive every second.

The taxi driver finally pulls in front of the mansion gate, after letting the guard know who he is the taxi driver then bring them to the front porch.

After paying for the fare, Youngjae rings the bell.

He really is excited.

Then the door open and revealed a petite young women.

“May I help you?” Dahyun

“Sorry are you new here?” Youngjae

“No, I have been working here for almost 3 years.” Dahyun

“That long and you don’t know who he is?” Jackson said while pointing at Youngjae

“Sorry I don’t know, Mrs Choi said never invite any stranger inside. There is a lot of dangerous people in this world” Dahyun

“Urmm do we look like a dangerous man? The bodyguard recognize him?” Jackson

“Well I am not and if everything happen I will be blame.” Dahyun

“Who is it? Why are you taking so long? Is not the usual milk man?”

They can here some man shouting.

“No Jun, I mean head butler, its not the milk man. Can you come here please?” Dahyun

Dahyun just standing there and staring at the three man.

“What is the commotion? Young master?” Junho

“Hey.” Youngjae

“What the? Young master? I am so freaking sorry!!” Dahyun said and bow to him

“It’s fine, I haven't been here since 9 years ago so no worries.” Youngjae

“I am so sorry in the behalf of the not so new worker. Mrs Choi had appointed me to disciple all the worker here and unfortunately this one is the hard one to teach.” Junho

“Hey its not me, its Yugyeom oppa!.” Dahyun

“Oh my god, you did not notify me young master. I did not even prepare any food. If I know you will be back today I will make a feast for you and your friend.” Junho

“Hello Junho hyung.” Jinyoung greet and smirk.

“Wow, Jinyoung? You look as smug as you were a teenager.” Junho.

“Hi! I am Jackson!” Jackson

“Yes Jackson I recognize you, I can hear your voice way before I see you.” Junho

Jackson pout while both Jinyoung and Youngjae laugh at Junho tease.

“Sorry, I was just joking. Dahyun notify the chef to cook all Young Master favourite dishes and also make sure Jaeb did not come to the main house until I say so and don’t tell him about our young master arrival.” Junho.

“Okay head butler, I go now.” Dahyun said and after bowing to Youngjae and his friend she run away.

“Jaeb? Who is he? New worker too?” Youngjae

“No, he work here since 2014. Let me take you guys to the rest area so you can stay there for a while until I prepare the room for Jinyoung and Jackson. Young Master, your room is always ready so you can head there if you want too. I will ask other maid to bring your bag there.” Junho

“I will just hang out with Jinyoung and Jackson at the rest area.” Youngjae

Junho nods and bring them to the rest area who are located at the first floor.

“You can drinks anything inside the little bar and if you wanted anything just notify me.” Junho

“Okay Junho, just go and do whatever you need to do.” Youngjae

Junho nods and walk away.

“Wow I still always amaze how rich you are Youngjae.” Jackson said while whistling after he roams inside the rest area which is a big room that had a huge television set, mini bar, a nice looking and soft sofa and also a few mini game. The room also shows the great view of Choi’s mansion backyard.

Youngjae just laugh with Jackson statement.

“I don’t remember that much but I think the store room that Jaebeom live are not there anymore.” Jinyoung

“What?” Youngjae

Jinyoung just point at the big window where they can see the backyard and also the view of Jaebeom’s store room which is now only fill with a new garden.

“I know it was there. Look there is supposed to be Jaebeom’s store room near that big tree.” Youngjae

“What does it mean?” Jackson

“Does your parent let Jaebeom go or….” Jinyoung

Youngjae face turn pale and he run out from the room. Both Jinyoung and Jackson follow him. Youngjae run as fast as he can and he went back and see there is no store room at the back. He tried to be rationale but he can’t think of any reason of why there is no grey store room at the back. The store room where Youngjae always secretly come just to take a sneak peek toward Jaebeom. The store room that has so many good memory of Jaebeom, the memory of him telling Jaebeom about his school or about the cartoon that he watch, all his attempt to meet Jaebeom just so he can hear Jaebeom’s voice.

Now, now, everything gone.

Youngjae did not realize that he was shaking so hard until Jinyoung come and try to calm him.

“Hey, hey, hey. Youngjae can you hear me?” Jinyoung said while try to make Youngjae focus on him.

“It’s going to be fine.” Jackson

“How do..do you know that? What, I mean where is he if he is not here? Where can he go? He never went to school and only have Mr Taecyeon to teach him. How can he even survive?” Youngjae shout.

“Who is there?”

The three of them were surprise by the voice, they turn toward the direction of the voice and meet a tall young man.

“What are you doing here? No one supposed to be here, are you the young master and his friend?”

“Yes, we are,” Jinyoung

“Ouh, sorry then. I thought it was some stranger. Head butler told me you guys are inside the rest area. Why are you here?”

“Just looking around. Who are you?” Jackson

“Pardon me, I am Yugyeom. I have been working here since 5 years ago and I never saw you young master. Sorry if I offended you.” Yugyeom

Youngjae just shake his head.

“It is fine. Urmm Yugyeom right? Do you know what happen to the store room that used to be here?” Youngjae

“I am so sorry young master, but there is no store room when I started working here. This place is already vacant and looking like this since then.” Yugyeom.

Youngjae gasp.

“You may go now Yugyeom.” Jinyoung

Yugyeom nods then walk away.

“Youngjae, lets go inside. You need to calm down and let us ask Junho hyung about Jaebeom okay?” Jinyoung

Youngjae just nod and agree, Jackson took him by his waist and helping his friend to walk inside. Jinyoung stay for a while and looking around for a few second then come inside.

This is weird, what are the Choi’s secret? Where they hide Jaebeom?

Meanwhile at the workers dorm, Jaebeom was just finished eating his lunch and were helping Sohee cleaning up when Dahyun come running.

“Gosh Dahyun, what is the rush?” Sohee shake her head when she saw how her little sister come running toward the kitchen.

“Sorry unnie. Jaebeom oppa! Junho oppa said you don’t need to come to main house today until further notice.” Dahyun

“Huh? But why? He just put the schedule last night and today it was my turn to clean the library. I am really wanted to do that.” Jaebeom

“Are you secretly reading the master book again?” Sohee

“Well if I say so its not a secret right?” Jaebeom said while biting his lower lips.

“Oppa!” Dahyun

“What?” Jaebeom

“Don’t do that.” Dahyun

“Do what?” Jaebeom look puzzled.

“Biting your lips! Your lips is so pretty you don’t need to bite em! You already don’t take a good care for that lips. Its look so dry! I buy you a lot of Chapstick and you never used one.” Dahyun

“Urgh I’m a man. I don’t need makeup.” Jaebeom chuckled.

“Urgh you are a beautiful man! You need to take care of your face. This face will help you land a rich husband or wife!.” Dahyun

“Dahyun, you always obsessed by Jaebeom face especially his lips. Why? Interested?” Sohee tease.

“Jaebeom oppa? Euw, no thank you. I want to have what he have on his face but please I don’t want to involve romantically with this oppa.” Dahyun rolls her eye.

“Yah! What is wrong with me?” Jaebeom

“Yes. What is wrong with Jaebeom? He is kind, handsome a really diligent worker. I would like to make him as my brother in law.” Sohee wiggles her eyebrows at Dahyun.

“Unnie! He look just like us. No way, I just see him as my older brother. Urk.” Dahyun said while acting like she want to throw up.

Jaebeom and Sohee just laugh watching Dahyun acting like she is so grossed by the idea.

“I don’t want you too. You are my lil sister.” Jaebeom said while patting Dahyun head.

“That I am.” Dahyun

“By the way Dubu ya, does your brother in law tell you the reason why Jaebeom are not needed at the main house?” Sohee

“About that…Aaaaaaaa… Wait…Wait…What is it again?” Dahyun

“Oh gosh your little brain always forgetful.” Sohee

“It must be thrown out after you skipping around right? Your little brain” Jaebeom

“Yah! Where is the shy boy I meet huh? I missed him especially when his face turn red whenever I try to talk to him.” Dahyun

“Yah! Don’t say like that, I love this Jaebeom more.” Sohee

“Yeah noona love me more.” Jaebeom said then mocking Dahyun by making a weird face.

“Whatever, take her. I don’t like her nagging.” Dahyun

“Yah!.” Sohee shout while trying to hit Dahyun who are now hiding behind Jaebeom.

Jaebeom went towards his bedrooms that he share with Yugyeom and lay down. It always a boring thing whenever he had no works. If he had schedule he can slowly take a walk to the main house or even walk back to the dorm with Yugyeom.

Jaebeom don’t want to think anymore about why he has been dismissed for today work, he learn to not dwell for whatever things that happen so he take his free time to draw. He love drawing, he really are thankful to Junho hyung who gifted him his first drawing kit. He remember that after he moved to the dorm he watch one tv shows that talk about art and he were curious about it but he did not say anything until his birthday when Junho give him the kits. Junho hyung and Sohee noona always help him buy anything related to art because he can’t get out on himself and there is always someone in charge to buy his necessities but with his hobby he always ask the help from the couple.

Sohee is Junho’s girlfriend when the time Jaebeom first moved to the dorm and she was just accepted as the maid that year. He still remember how hard Sohee try to approach him. She will try everything to make him speak and also eat. Jaebeom who still a little bit trauma still can’t open to anyone else except Junho.

This is because Junho personality who is a persistent one and never give up make Jaebeom just do whatever he want him to do. So basically, Junho forces himself to Jaebeom and try to make him more sociable. Jaebeom used to never talk to anyone at all and now even when he is not a talkative person he is also not the type who just keep quiet when other workers having conversation.

Jaebeom changes a lot.

From the scrawny skinny teenager to the buff man, with the help of Junho who train him at martials art. Junho teaches him taekwondo until he can defend himself. Jaebeom still like to practice taekwondo whenever he had his free time.

Jaebeom groan out of boredom after almost waiting for one hour. He usually have lots things to do but now with no work at all he become restless. Dahyun told him to just do the painting or reading but Jaebeom have his own work ethic which never do that when it was time for work. 

So to get out of boredom Jaebeom decided to go out and just walk around the dorm area. He love taking a walk and just enjoy the nature. He look up at the sky an wondering if it will rain because the other things he loved beside the sunshine is the rain. Jaebeom love when rain water touches his face and how the cold rain water make him so happy just because he just loved it.

“Beomie hyung!.” Yugyeom

“Gyeom ah!! Finished working?” Jaebeom

“Yup.Do you know the young master is back?” Yugyeom “What?” Jaebeom

The both of them did not realize there is someone watching them.

this chapter onward will be in the present time 2020 unless I stated differently!

thank you for reading!


	4. Four

Jinyoung just tuck Youngjae under his blanket with the help from Jackson. Youngjae was so shaken that he can’t even walk properly. Thank god, they still remember Youngjae bedroom so they bring him without asking for Junho’s help. They both knew that they need to keep everyone knows that Youngjae are not interested with Jaebeom anymore as he always acting whenever Aunt Yonghwa asked about Jaebeom.

“What now?” Jackson

“I don’t know but I don’t think his parents will do anything worse than locked Jaebeom up.” Jinyoung

“Urgh I feel so sorry to Youngjae he really is shocked.” Jackson

“I think he just missed Jaebeom and when the reality that he can meet him again there is this build up anticipation you know?” Jinyoung

“And to just see that there is nothing there, oh my god. I don’t even know what he felt. I need to call my therapist.” Jackson.

“For what?” Jinyoung

“He is my therapist and I am stressed right now. He know what he can do to make me un stress.” Jackson

“Urgh whatever, you stay here. I want to look around and ask if the other workers know something.” Jinyoung

“Okay.” Jackson

“Say hi for me to your therapist.” Jinyoung

Jackson just nod.

Jinyoung firstly ask the old guard about the layout of the mansion house for a conversation starter but even the guard working here do not know what had happen to the store room but he told Jinyoung there is a workers dorm a few miles away and give him the instruction on how to go there.

Jinyoung thanks the guard and walk away with a paper inside his palm.

He is also wondering what had happen to Jaebeom, he is also curious about him. He hired his own Private Investigator (PI) after the incident that happen and try to found out about Jaebeom but they also can’t find anything about Jaebeom. The PI can’t even find where does Jaebeom come from, which day he was born, it was like Jaebeom did not even exist in this world.

At one time he had the thought that this whole Jaebeom fiasco is only his own imagination but he still can’t forget the face. The paled face that day. He look so alone and lonely with him laying there. Jinyoung wanted to know who is he and why he is locked up by the Choi’s.

Jinyoung were walking when he saw Yugyeom walking a few metre in front of him and before he wanted to greet and ask him some question he heard Yugyeom shoutin,

“Beomie hyung!.” Yugyeom

Jinyoung stop for a while and just stand there. He did not recognized who Yugyeom talking to but that person look shocked for a while and then their eyes meet. Jinyoung don’t know why but he just knew that eye. Meanwhile the guy who locked eyes with Jinyoung are gasping and then try to hide himself behind Yugyeom after turn Yugyeom body towards Jinyoung.

“Aahhh, young master’s friend. What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Yugyeom said while also trying to hide the guy but Jinyoung can still see the shoulder.

“Ahh yes, I was just walking around and end up being here.” Jinyoung said while trying to shoved the pieces of paper that have the map to the dorm.

“I see, urmm you just need to turn away and walk a few miles straight then turn to your left and you can found the main door to the main house. Or do you want me to sent you to the main house?” Yugyeom

“Ah no need. I can go by myself.” Jinyoung

“Okay, you can go ahead.” Yugyeom said and smile

“Okay.” Jinyoung said but still he keep standing still and try to look at the person behind Yugyeom

“Anything else?” Yugyeom

“Ah nothing, I will go now.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung felt a little disappointed, he wanted to see that guy clearly but Yugyeom keep making the face like he asking why Jinyoung still here. Jinyoung can’t tell who is the guy but it intrigue him when the guy immediately hide away when he saw Jinyoung.

Or is he just imagine it? Maybe that guy is really a shy person and the body type is not like Jaebeom at all. He still remember how skinny Jaebeom is so that guy might not be Jaebeom and just random guy. Poor that guy, he clearly look afraid when they locked their eyes together.

Now, where else he can snoop around to ask about the store room.

“Hyung? The guy had gone.” Yugyeom turn and face Jaebeom who is now covering his face.

“Really? Thank god. Sorry Yugyeom, hahahahah.” Jaebeom

Yugyeom don’t know why but the first reaction of Jaebeom when meeting new people is to hide or cover his face. He still remember the first time he meet Jaebeom at the dorm. Jaebeom literally run away when he open the door and Yugyeom was only opening his mouth to say hi when Jaebeom sprint away.

He then greeted by the head butler who is just laughing loudly. He never knew why Jaebeom hyung react like that but Junho hyung told me it was related to the past trauma and it was best to not ask what is the reason Jaebeom react like that so that his trauma will not surface again.

Yugyeom never ask question about why Jaebeom never went outside the Choi’s mansion like the other workers. But he always felt pity whenever it was his off day. The day Yugyeom can go out and see his friend and enjoy himself outside the mansion work. At that time of day Jaebeom will always have this puppy eyes he make so that Yugyeom can help him buy his favourite snacks or his new books. Even without him doing the cute puppy eyes, Yugyeom will help him but he like to see Jaebeom acting cute (on his order).

Jaebeom will always look happy whenever Yugyeom come back on the next 2 days (the worker can get 2 days and 3 time per month for off day), but Yugyeom can see the sadness when Yugyeom told him what he do for his off day.

“Yugyeom?” Jaebeom said while waving his hand at Yugyeom face.

“Aahh hyung. What?” Yugyeom

“Let’s go inside? Why are you daydreaming here?” Jaebeom

“Nothing,” Yugyeom said then hook his arm with Jaebeom’s arm.

Jaebeom just shake his head while chuckling.

Youngjae wakes up with Jackson sleeping on the sofa while Jinyoung just sitting reading next to Jackson.

“You up?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, sorry. I just passed out.” Youngjae

“You okay?” Jinyoung walk to Youngjae while bringing a glass of water that he ask from Dahyun.

“Just a little dizzy.” Youngjae

“Drink this.” Jinyoung

Youngjae took a sip and just say his thanks.

“How do you feel right now?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to feels and what to think. I know I can’t ask my parents about this, and as you can see if we ask the worker they just say it was never there. I mean what else I can think off?” Youngjae

“For now, just don’t think too much. I am pretty sure if your parents let Jaebeom go they will let you know about it. And I doubt that they let him go.” Jinyoung

‘‘What if they kill..” Youngjae

“Don’t ever think about that, you know our parents is close right? So I think your father will tell my father about it IF someone die in his house.” Jinyoung

“ I said what if they killed him? They will never let anyone knows about it.” Youngjae

“No way, you know your own parent and I know them too. You family is really the traditional one. Not even a white collar crime, I know they will never do that and if they do it why now and not earlier?” Jinyoung

Youngjae just nods, he knows his parents is not a killer but where is Jaebeom?

“Where is he?” Youngjae

“I don’t know but I think we can try to find him at the worker’s dorm?” Jinyoung

“No way, I don’t think my mom will put him there. He despise Jaebeom. I don’t know why but you see how she hate it when I mention Jaebeom’s name.” Youngjae

“But we could try right?” Jinyoung

Before Youngjae could answer there is a knockinf sound at the door.

“Come in.” Youngjae

Junho come in with Dahyun following him.

“Sorry for the interuption young master.” Junho

“It’s fine. Is there something for me you need to convey?” Youngjae

“Yes, as you know I already told your mother that you are back here and she told me she will comeback another 2 weeks so she ask me to make sure you will be here until she is back with madam. Secondly, your father said he will not be back tonight because of some emergency matter but he will be back tomorrow with a good news. Thirdly, Dahyun will be assist you for your everyday matter starting today. You just ask her if you need anything, this apply to both of you too Jinyoung and Jackson.” Junho

“Okay. Anything else?” Youngjae

Junho whisper something to Dahyun and she walk outside the room.

“This is just between us but Jaebeom is fine, I hope you will not be like this when your mother is arrived. The store room are taken down because of some issues. Now, I let myself out. And young master? Please don’t look for him.” Junho bow then walk and leaving both man more confused then ever.

“What happen?” Jackson said then yawn.

Jackson blur a little when he wakes up from his nap and seeing both his friend looking like they loss shits.

Jinyoung tell Jackson what Junho told them and he also shrieking.

“What the hell? So what is it now? Oh my gosh why is this more complicated than a drama?” Jackson

Jinyoung just shrug while Youngjae throws himself back at his bed. He is so confused.

That night, Junho come back to the dorm with Jaebeom waiting in front of the dorm porch.

“It’s cold why are you here?” Junho

“Is it true that Youngjae is back?” Jaebeom

“Yes.” Junho

“So is that the reason why I can’t go to the main house?” Jaebeom

Junho sigh and then nods.

“You know how it is.” Junho said then ruffles Jaebeom’s hair.

“He is back does this mean I need to stay locked up somewhere?” Jaebeom said with his quivering voice.

“ Oh no Jaebeom…” Junho said then engulf him with a hug.

“I am scared hyung.” Jaebeom

“No need to be scared. I will make sure you will never be locked up ever again.” Junho

Jaebeom did not said any words, he just never realized that if Youngjae is back that its mean he needed to be locked again. Yes, he realized it as early as 10 years old that Mrs Choi wanted to hide his existence. He still don’t know what is her reason, but he accidentally heard Mrs Choi told the new butler to never ever tell anyone about Jaebeom. He used to wonder if all the people hate him when he was a child but luckily after Youngjae was sent to the boarding school the treatment from the other worker slowly turn better until the new worker replace them and Jaebeom earn new friendship.

He is still afraid when he lay down that night after both Junho and Sohee convinced him that they will never let Mrs Choi locked him up. He pray and pray that he can still be with his friend and family.

“What do we do?” Sohee

Sohee sits behind her husband and slowly massage his nape.

“I don’t know what to say, I know this will happen and hoped that I can face it but when I see Jaebeom’s face earlier, I just.. He look so afraid and this is the first time I see him like that after how lovely he was for all these years.” Junho sigh.

Sohee kiss his husband cheek and it’s make Junho smile a little.

“Please don’t you stress yourself about this, Jaebeom need us to be there for him. Let us think what we can do to make sure that their never let Jaebeom locked up again. I am not there when you found him almost lifeless but I can feel it when you told me about the incident. I don’t want that to happen again.” Sohee

“Me too, you know what Mr Choi told me weeks earlier? He have plan to further this family relationship with Mr Park family, so he ask me what if my thought about marrying Youngjae with Jinyoung. At first I was okay with the idea but now I think I have a new way to make sure that Jaebeom will be away from this household.” Junho

“How?” Sohee

“I don’t know what yet but I will try to give the idea of marrying Jinyoung with Jaebeom.” Junho

“Honey? Are you crazy? No way, Jaebeom will for sure get angry and I don’t know about Jinyoung but he maybe repelled by that idea and what about their family? They will not like the idea.” Sohee

“You don’t know a lot of things here Sohee yah, my late father told me lots of their secret and I am sure that Park family is much more nicer than the Choi’s. I also gain Mr Choi trust that he will ask for my opinion rather than from his wife and his own mother. I will continue my father wish to get Jaebeom away from here.” Junho

“Did father told you about the secret between Jaebeom and the Choi?” Sohee

“No, he doesn’t tell me because he don’t really sure but he can get the gist of it and he told me days before he died. He ask me to found out the reason but till now I don’t know and it’s hard to find any information about the Choi regardless how many time I try.” Junho

“I don’t know if this help but Mrs Choi usually being moody whenever it was 6th January, she always confined herself in her small room beside the main library? I don’t know what room is it for but she always told us that we can go inside the room. Do you think the secret inside that room?” Sohee

“I have my own assumption about that room but like you said it was hard to even take a peek when the main key are with Mrs Choi.” Junho

“So the other way is to let Jaebeom married into another family? I am so worry for Jaebeom, that poor guy don’t even knows what is family love and now he need to learn to love some other guy to get away from here?” Sohee

“I think it is fine if that other guy showered him with love.” Junho

“What do you mean?” Sohee

“If my eyes and guts are right, I think Jaebeom can be happy.” Junho

Sohee look at his husband and wondered what is the meaning of his words.


	5. Five

The next morning, the three best friend are enjoying their breakfast when Mr Choi came and crash their little moring conversation.

“Youngjae!.” Jaerim

“Dad! Oh my gosh, I really missed you.” Youngjae sprint out from his chair and throws himself toward his father.

“Off, you already this grown up but still acting like a child.” Jaerim chuckle

“What? It’s hard to even see you right now and whenever you are free you rarely come to meet me.” Youngjae

“Are you sulking? Aigoo my son.” Jaerim

“Hey Uncle Jae! How are you?” Jackson

“I am so fine Jackson, how is your parents?” Jaerim

“Busy as always.” Jackson

“I see, it’s hard to meet them. Jinyoung how are you?” Jaerim

“I am fine uncle. My father still feeling down when he lost the golf game with you last month and he keep reminding me about it.” Jinyoung

“Ah that one, its only a few points hahahaha. I need to freshen up, enjoy your stay here okay.” Jaerim

“You are not eating with us?” Youngjae

“Sorry son, I am so tired from last night meeting. I need to take a rest first, maybe an early lunch for me Junho?” Jaerim

“Will do Sir.” Junho

“And come meet me after 30 minutes.” Jaerim

Junho just nods and Jaerim flashes his smile toward his son and his friend then walk away.

“Your dad are here so do you want to ask him about Jaebeom?” Jackson

“You know I can’t.” Youngjae

“Well what if we accidentally listening to your father and Junho hyung conversation?” Jackson said while emphasis toward the word accidentally.

“No way, I don’t want to get in trouble with my parent, I want them to think that I don’t care about Jaebeom anymore.” Youngjae said then quietly eat his breakfast.

Jaerim just done with his bath and was just wearing his shirt when he heard the knock.

“On time as usual.” Jaerim

“Yes sir.” Junho

“Sorry if I interrupt your schedule.” Jaerim

“No sir.” Junho

Jaerim just watch Junho and nods his head.

“You know what I told you about marrying Youngjae with one of the Park’s kid?” Jaerim

“Yes sir, you especially mention Jinyoung.” Junho

“About that, do you think Youngjae will be okay?” Jaerim

“Well if you ask for my opinion, I will say that he will not be okay because both of them are friend since they were 10 and marrying your childhood friend out of love is not a recipe of a good marriage life.” Junho

Jaerim sigh, Junho look at him and he can see how he was really think deeply about this topic. Jaerim burrow his eyebrow and making a thinking face. Junho sometime wonder hoe the gentle Mr Jaerim end up with the lady in the house Mrs Younghwa who not only have the worst attitude but always belittle other people and if anyone disobey her she will make sure the other person will get punished or worse, the person will regret why they even say no to her.

“Junho if I tell you a secret will you keep it.” Jaerim

Junho can feel his own heartbeat drop when he heard the word secret but he need to be subtle and control his own facial expression so the slowly nods.

“I know you will, you are like your late father, I will always feels sorry when your father died because of cancer. He was one of the person who I always go to whenever I need an opinion and now it’s you.” Jaerim

“Don’t say like that sir, being trusted by you is an honor to me. My father used to talk about you and I always admire you.” Junho

“Thank you but I am just a normal person.” Jaerim

Junho are now just anxiously waiting for Jaerim to tell him the secret.

“You may take a seat first. It is a long story.” Jaerim

Junho nods and took a seat at the chair beside the bed.

“It’s all started with me and……….” Jaerim

Junho listening to the story and try to control his own feelings.

Jaebeom feeling unmotivated and it’s just the second day of him being lay off the work schedule. He try not to remember what had happen to him when he was inside the store room but he is pretty sure he is not that bored like now. Maybe because before this he did not know anything about being entertain and now even if he can watch TV or looking something at the internet he still feels something lacks somewhere.

He missed doing his chore, listening to the few gossip. He missed Uncle Jin, Hyeoyoung noona and also the grumpy Hejun hyung. They are all the workers that usually being put together with Jaebeom because if Junho keep Jaebeom with Yugyeom and Dahyun the work will never finished, Junho had learned it in a bad way. The 7 workers here is like Jaebeom real family even when he just meet all of them a few years ago when they replace the retired worker’s or the one who being fired.

Jaebeom like them because they don’t know what happen to Jaebeom because all of them are here after Jaebeom moved to the dorm so it was easier when there is no curious eye or even the little whispering whenever he walk or being in the same room like the past worker.

Jaebeom don’t hate the whisper but he can’t handle when someone see him with a pity look or comment about how he look unkept and that make him feels vulnerable. He wanted to just say that he is fine as he is but he also knows that he is not 100 percent okay. He still had a lot of question but he just ignored it because he knows that he will never find the answer.

Jaebeom realize that all the words that Aunt Lin told him about how the Choi’s is his family when he was a kid is probably another lie. Jaebeom still feels like his existence in this family were a some big mistake. He never talk to the Madam or Mrs.Choi even after he become the butler. Mr. Choi are not a talkative person but he never look at Jaebeom with the eye full of hatred like his mother and his wife. Sometime Jaebeom feels like the look that Mr.Choi given to him are full with secret.

But since he become the butler, Mr Choi occasionally ask for his help. And whenever he do that there is the lingering look and Jaebeom feels like Mr Choi wanted to say something to him but the talk never happen.

“Youngjae? Ah Jinyoung here too? Can I have a talk with you guys?” Jaerim

Youngjae and Jinyoung look at each other. It was rare for Youngjae father to talk to them when he is always busy and focusing on his job more than anything.

“Sure, but can Jackson come too?” Youngjae

“Why not?” Jaerim

The three of them follows Jaerim into his study room akak his work room. They sit at the sofa and wondering why are they here.

“Youngjae, you know how our family with Park’s family known each other for a long time ago. Even before you guys become friend. Jinyoung’s father is my best friend and he proposed something to ensure our relationship more than just a friend.” Jaerim

“What?” Youngjae

“He wanted to married one of his children with ours.” Jaerim

“You mean me? Oh no, I don’t want to marry any of Jinyoung noona.” Youngjae

“Well I know that so your uncle said about marrying Jinyoung.” Jaerim

“Fuck no! No offense Jinyoung ah.” Youngjae

“None taken, but I don’t want that too.” Jinyoung

“I know that both of you will decline and here I want to let you know about some secret I have been hiding from you guys and I wanted your honest opinion. I need to tell you this before your mom come back.” Jaerim

“What is it?” Youngjae

“You need to promise me first that you will never told anyone else. No one even to the person that I will tell you about.” Jaerim

“If this is the secret why you said Jinyoung and Jackson can come?” Youngjae

“Because I know you will definitely told them both second after I let you know my deepest secret.” Jaerim

“Dad, what are you talking about?” Youngjae

“You don’t know anything about this family and let me told you half of the secrets that I have been holding.” Jaerim

Jaerim look at Youngjae and sigh.

“You know your late Uncle Jaehyun?” Jaerim

“I heard grandma told me about him. He is your twins right?” Youngjae

“Yes, he is.” Jaerim

1990

28 years old Jaerim are just finishing practicing his fencing’s when his twin brother Jaehyun come rushing to him.

“Jaerim ah! You will never believe me!.” Jaehyun

“What?” Jaerim

“I confessed!” Jaehyun

“To whom?” Jaerim

“Im Bora!” Jaehyun squealed.

“Seriously brother?” Jaehyun

“Yes!” Jaerim

“But don’t mother wanted you to betrothed to Yonghwa? She even told us about it since last year.” Jaerim

“Mother does not say who. He just told us about it.” Jaehyun

“But you will most probably be the one that they will choose.” Jaerim

“No worries my little brother even if they choose me I will decline, don’t you hide your own feelings for Miss Yonghwa! I can see it in my eyes. You always blushing when she talk to you.” Jaehyun

“Yeah right, when she was always talking about you.” Jaerim

“Hey, what is this? You know I don’t like her right? My eyes will always with Bora. You know I like her since I was 18!.” Jaehyun

“Urgh, how could I forget. I don’t know brother. Mother really hate it when you hang out with the helpers. What if she found out about you and Bora.” Jaerim

“This really give me a headache. I really love her and it was after years of trying to be friend and flirting a little when she said yes. I know even mother don’t really like me being close with Bora but what can I do. I really love her!” Jaehyun

“I know brother, I am not blind and I am your twin aka other half.So I know everything about you.” Jaehyun

“Hahaha really? Well same with me too.” Jaerim said while headlocking Jaehyun.

Jaerim and Jaehyun ended up on the floor trying to get out from each other grips when they heard a knock.

“Young Master, the Kim’s is here. Your mother said to wear something nice and go down now.”

Both of them look at each other and laugh.

“Here come your bride!.” Jaehyun

“Yah stop!.” Jaerim

1993

“I’m sorry mother but I can’t.” Jaehyun

“What? Why?” Jooin

“I am in love with other person and she is pregnant with my child.” Jaehyun

“What?! Who is she? Which family did she come from?” Jooin

“She is just a normal girl. She is kind, lovable and really the last person I want to be with.” Jaehyun

“Who?” Jooin

“You will love her too mother.” Jaehyun

“Tell me who?” Jooin

“Bora.” Jaehyun

“Bora? Which Bora? Don’t tell me Bora who worked here?” Jooin

“It’s her.” Jaehyun

“That whore, she seduce you! Oh son, you should know better.” Jooin

“No mother. I am the one who courted her! I love her.” Jaehyun

“And I love you son but this I can’t take it. You will getting married with Yonghwa at the end of the month and forget that girl.” Jooin

“But mom! She is the one I love and the only want I need.” Jaehyun

“No. Listen to me or else that Bora girl and your unborn child will be gone from this world.” Jooin.

The marriage between Jaehyun and Yonghwa never happen because the day after Bora being thrown away from the mansion they found the lifeless body of Jaehyun on his bed while clutching the picture of Yonghwa and the image of the ultrasound. To hide the family from being the talk of the town, Jaehyun was pronounced dead because of ill sickness that he hide from the family.

But the marriage preparation is still on going with the change of the groom name from Jaehyun to Jaerim. They get married even when Yonghwa a little bit angry and relented but at the end, after a long time of slow talk and the way Jaerim treated her with all the kindness she finally accept him as the husband and then the family are back like a normal again.

1994

But the normalcy that the Choi family try to maintain after their first heir commit suicide were now slightly become a problem. One day on 1994, someone knocked the door and when the butler open there standing with a baby in her arms is Bora.

Bora come with little Jaebeom when Yonghwa was just delivered Youngjae, Jaerim is so ecstatic when he saw Jaebeom. He can see his late brother face on little Jaebeom who are trying to get out from his mother holds.

“Just let him go.” Jaerim

“No it’s fine sir, he was just restless in this new surrounding.” Bora

“How are you?” Jaerim

“In pain but better, I just hope that you tell me directly when he died and it was a shocked to received the news from well the news.” Bora

“I am sorry, I tried but you know my mom.” Jaerim

“I wish I don’t know her.” Bora

“Bora…” Jaerim

“Sir, I have cancer and I know I may sound silly but I need to ask for your help if something happen to me. I don’t know my own parents so I don’t want Jaebeom to be like me. I want him to have someone in this world to call as family. Please help me.” Bora

“Of course I will! He is also my nephew. My own brother’s son.” Jaerim

“I know you will but your mother and also your wife.” Bora

“Bora, they are mad for a reason. I don’t blame them.” Jaerim

“Me too but I know how your mother’s pride. She will never accept Jaebeom.” Bora

“I will try my best to help him.” Jaerim

“But I need an assurance.” Bora sigh “I am so afraid what if I die tomorrow?Who will keep him?”

“Bora…” Jaerim.” Why is she here?” Jooin shouts.

“Mother, please.” Jaerim

“Who give the rights to let this murderer come into our house?” Jooin

“Me? You are the murderer! You kill the father of my unborn son. My son don’t even know what the feeling of a father’s love. I gave birth alone without anyone. I follow your orders because of my son safety, if I know Jaehyun oppa will killed himself I will choose to run away with him then suffering like now.” Bora take a breath. “ I thought that you will accept me after all these time, you treat me better that other maids.”

“So you think you can be my daughter in law just because I am a little nice towards you? Keep dreaming, you are only some orphan who I took and give work because I feel pity for you. Nothing else.” Jooin

“Mother, please calm down. Talk properly with Bora, she is here just to ask for our help.” Jaerim

“What? She wants money huh? You said that money will never pay for your happiness but now you begging for it?” Jooin huff.

“I don’t want your money! I just want your help in case Im dying! Like you said I am an orphan, I don’t have anyone else. Please if I die, just take care of him.” Bora

“Done, in one condition, you leave that baby here and scram away!.” Jooin.

“Mother!.” Jaerim

“I said when I die, I have cancer and doctor give me only 6 month to live. Just let me be with him for another 6 month. Then you can take him.” Bora

“Do you think we are doing some charity work here? Leave the baby here and go away or else your son will be left dying alone after you die. I will never take care of him.” Jooin

“Mother! How could you! You are a mother too, why you said that?” Jaerim

“This girl changed our Jaehyun. Jaehyun who always agree with everything I said and will never say no to me, decided to kill himself for this girl! I am a mother and I am hurting when my son choose to be dead than being with me.” Jooin

Bora already crying while hugging Jaebeom. She don’t know what to do. Jaebeom is only 8 month old baby. He needed her as a mother but she is also scared of what will happen in the future. She don’t have anyone else in this world.

“So what did you choose?” Jooin

Bora wipe her tears and nods.

“Okay, but let be clear, his name is LIM JAEBEOM and he is not a Choi. I am doing this because I am desperate. Do take care of him.” Bora then hug the baby.” I am so sorry Beom ah, mommy had to leave. I love you so much son. You are the reason why I can still breathing fine. I am so sorry, I am so sorry.” Bora said while kissing the baby.

“Maid take the baby away from this women.” Jooin

One of the maid try to take Jaebeom away from Bora.

“No, no, no! Please let me hug him for a little while. No, please don’t take my baby.” Bora begged but the maid already took Jaebeom and bring him toward Jooin.

“As you already say, he is not a Choi, so he will not be treated as a Choi. Maid took him to the Lin’s room.” Jooin

“Please I beg you give me more time to be with Jaebeom.” Bora

“No, you go before I call the police.” Jooin said then walk away.

“Please wait! No, no! I can’t live without Jaebeom! Please bring him back! I will never come here again! Please don’t take my baby away. Jaebeom ah! Jaebeom.” Bora shouts and pleading. “No, my bay!!! Give him back! I’m sorry! I will never come here again! Please give me my baby!” 

Jaerim just stand there and watch.


	6. Six

“Oh my god.” Jackson slowly said.

“Dad! How could you just stand and watch while, while Jaebeom’s mother begging you?” Youngjae

“That is my biggest regret ever, I should just take Jaebeom and give it to Bora that night. I am a monster, making two people suffer. But you have to understand, my mother, your grandma is really sad and I don’t want to make her become more sad.” Jaerim

“What happen to Jaebeom’s mother?” Jinyoung

“She waited outside the house for 4 days in the rain and in hot weather screaming, begging for her baby until he passed out and die.” Jaerim

“What the heck?” Jackson

“How could you? You let her die just like that?” Youngjae

“No! The reason for her death is cancer.” Jaerim

“But still she was begging to see her son!” Youngjae

“I am blinded by my love for my mother that I throw away my rationality and humanity.” Jaerim sigh. “I always regret what I have done. I choose to not see Jaebeom because of guilt. The reason I always go to business trip or overseas is because I can’t watch Jaebeom’s face who similarly look like my Jaehyun.”

“So you just let aunt and grandma Jooin do whatever they want to Jaebeom?” Jackson

“I actually don’t know how they treated Jaebeom. I already assigned the best nanny and always make sure Jaebeom will get the best things like what Youngjae have, but I am also guilty because I am not here. I don’t know why both my wife and mother do that. I just thought Jaebeom were sick whenever there is celebration. I was a fool, fooled by my own wife. I just know it after the hospital directly call me and not my wife. Then I know the truth, I don’t want them to hurt anymore so I just let it be.” Jaerim

Youngjae can see that his father really regret what he has done, Youngjae can see it on his face.

“ Then I moved Jaebeom to the dorm and he finally live like a real decent human being.” Jaerim

“So he is at the dorm now?” Youngjae

Jaerim nods.

So the person that Jinyoung saw is really Jaebeom? Jinyoung recognize the twin mole.

“But Uncle, what is the connection with Jinyoung’s father arrange marriage and the story of Jaebeom’s mother?” Jackson.

“There is one, as you see. Youngjae don’t want to be marry with Jinyoung or his sister. So I decided to get Jaebeom marry with one of your sister.” Jaerim

“No way!.” Jinyong and Youngjae said simultaneously.

“Dad Why? How? What? No, I don’t agree with this.” Youngjae

“Uncle, I don’t want to gamble my noona’s happiness with this. Please reconsider.” Jinyoung  
  


“Or, or, how about I and Jinyoung get marry? I mean Jinyoung, we can pretend? Right?” Youngjae hopelessly look at Jinyoung.

“Sorry son, I have a reason why I say that. I wanted to bring Jaebeom out of this household and I know my mother. She will never let Jaebeom go away in peace. She will caged him here again and I don’t want that to happen.” Jaerim

“But why marriage?” Youngjae

“I don’t think any other way will make your grandma leave Jaebeom alone.” Jaerim stop and pinch his nose bridge.” I think he saw Jaebeom as Jaehyun and wanted to let him stay here forever. My mother is obsessed with Jaebeom. I try to persuade her to let Jaebeom go but she always reject it.”

“But grandma tortured him?” Youngjae

“No, she never even hit him. It was your mom who always beat him. Maybe because she still can’t accept that Jaehyun choose Bora and not her. But your grandma, he always look at Jaebeom but only look. I recognize the look. I don’t think it’s healthy to make Jaebeom be near grandma.” Jaerim

“Sorry to say this but are you sure Uncle? That this is the best option? You see, Jaebeom already lost his father love and being taken away from his own mother’s love and I pretty sure he never felt any kind of family love since he was small. And what about Jinyoung’s sister? Is it fair for them to be in this arrange marriage? Nobody know Jaebeom while almost everyone recognize Jinyoung’s noona.” Jackson

“Yes I know, I try to find other family to propose the arrange marriage with Jaebeom but I don’t want any other person to know my family secret. Jinyoung’s father know everything because he was there for me.” Jaerim stand.” Just forget what I said, after talking with you guys I think, this will not do any good for us and Jaebeom. I will slowly try to bring Jaebeom away from here. Now, you guys may go. I hope this conversation stay here.” Jaerim

“What just happen?” Jackson

“My father just dropped the bomb and Jinyoung and I were this close to get married.” Youngjae said while gesturing a pinch on his hand to show how close the idea him and Jinyoung getting marry.

“Thank god your father dismiss the idea of arrange marriage between Jaebeom and your noona.” Jackson said while petting Jinyoung backs.

“But what if he found another suitable candidate to arrange marriage with Jaebeom?” Youngjae. “I can’t let that happen.”

“But what else we can do?” Jackson

“If Jaebeom get married and then he will go to his in laws house right? What if the in law treat him as badly as…” Youngjae can’t continue his own word. “And me or my father not there to see what happen, then what? I can’t let Jaebeom suffer again. He lose his parents because of my grandma. I need to make sure that he will always be happy in the future. But how?”

“ If we can see the future everything will be fine.” Jackson then look at Jinyoung who keep quiet after the talk with Uncle Jaerim.

“Jinyoung? You okay buddy?” Jackson

Jinyoung still can’t believe what had happen to Jaebeom and there is the feeling inside him like 9 years ago. The feeling that he wanted to protect Jaebeom, he needed to put Jaebeom behind all the sadness that he have been through.

Jackson and Youngjae look at Jinyoung who just staring at the wall.

“Jinyoung?” Youngjae shook Jinyoung.

“What?” Jinyoung

“You just staring at the wall, what happen?” Youngjae

“I have this one idea but I don’t know..” Jinyoung hesitated.

“What?” Youngjae. “What did you think about?”.

“Well, what if, I get married with Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“No fucking way! You don’t love him! He don’t need another person who don’t love him in his life. He need to be right here with me.” Youngjae

“Why?” Jinyoung

“ Because I love him!” Youngjae shouts frustratedly. “I have been since I was a child and even if I don’t see him since 9 years ago. I still love him and you don’t know how I was so frustrated knowing Jaebeom is my cousin? I always know that Jaebeom will never be mine but I hope that he will always be here with me but then after knowing the truth. I just, I don’t know anymore. I want him with me but I also want him to be happy.”

Youngjae squat down and cover his face.

“I think Jinyoung plan is the best option here. Like he can bring Jaebeom away from here and you can still watch and see Jaebeom. You can visit him everyday and hanging out together. I don't think that you will get the same chance if Jaebeom get married with someone else.” Jackson

Youngjae glare at Jackson.

“Okay, okay hear me out. You love Jaebeom, Jinyoung doesn’t love him. So I think we just let Jinyoung get married with Jaebeom like pretend marriage and you can be with Jaebeom too. Well even not as lover but still you can always meet him?” Jackson

Youngjae look like he deeply think about Jackson plan meanwhile Jinyoung are just standing looking at Youngjae.

“I can do that.” Jinyoung. “ I don’t have feeling for Jaebeom and it’s a win win situation for both of you and Jaebeom.”

“But what if you found your lover? Then what? You just leave Jaebeom alone?” Youngjae

“Youngjae, I am not even married yet and you already talk about me cheating on my husband?” Jinyoung chuckle.

“Don’t laugh, I am serious.” Youngjae.

“Okay sorry. I just, you know me right? If I found someone else, I will let you know. Okay?” Jinyoung

“One more thing!” Youngjae

“What?” Jinyoung

“ Don’t fall in love with Jaebeom.” Youngjae.

Jinyoung just smile.

The next day.

Jaebeom know he can’t go to the main house but he really boring and Yugyeom forgot to bring his handphone and as a good hyung he will bring it to his cute little brother. But he promise to be quick and today Yugyeom’s schedule is to help at the kitchen and Jaebeom pretty sure Youngjae will not go to the kitchen at 6 am.

So Jaebeom walk while enjoying the cold morning weather.

Jaebeom slowly open the back door and hoping that no one will see him. After quietly closing the door, Jaebeom went to the kitchen and just what his prediction no one were there except the cook and his own kitchen helper.

Jaebeom slowly walk toward the pantry which he knows Yugyeom will be there to check any ingredient he need to fill up before he went to the market and just a few steps before he meet Yugyeom someone coughing.

Jaebeom froze. He was hoping that it was another worker.

“What are you doing tip toeing around there?” Jinyoung

Shit, Jaebeom does not recognize that voice.

Jinyoung can’t sleep. He keep repeating the story that Uncle Jaerim told them yesterday and feel so sorry toward Jaebeom. He look at the watch and it’s shows 6 am. Jinyoung decided to drink some water before trying to fall asleep.

He was walking toward the door when he saw someone sneaking around the pantry area. Is that a burglar? No way, there is other people too in the kitchen so not that. But why this broad shoulder guy walking like he wanted to steals something.

The guy back is facing with Jinyoung so that person didn’t saw him coming.

Jinyoung feign cough and he try to suppress his laugh looking how the guy immediately froze.

Jinyoung ask the broad shoulder guy a question but he keep quiet. Jinyoung walk toward him and when he try to turn the guy to face him someone interrupt.

“Jaebeom hyung?” Yugyeom

Jaebeom feels so relieved seeing Yugyeom, he pass the handphone to Yugyeom and without saying any words he run.

“Urm, young master friend? Did you need anything?” Yugyeom

“Who is that?” Jinyoung

“He is our worker too.” Yugyeom

“I see, what is his name?” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom. Why?” Yugyeom blurt out without even thinking that he not supposed to say Jaebeom’s name.

“Nothing. I just need a glass of water please.” Jinyoung

“Okay, I will fetch that for you.” Yugyeom said then bow.

Yugyeom went to take the water for the young master’s friend when he realize he make a mistake.

“Shit.” Yugyeom said and bring the glass of water to the guest but when he come back there is no one there.

Jinyoung quickly following Jaebeom footstep, he can see how Jaebeom running toward the dorm. He sprint his way until he catch Jaebeom’s arm.

“Let go of me!” Jaebeom said and push Jinyoung away. “I know taekwondo!”

Jinyoung who being pushed by Jaebeom lost his footing and falls down.

“Ouch!.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom stop and turn around. He pondering whether he should help the stranger who trying to hold him or just go, but after a few minutes he go back to the stranger who are now just sitting there without moving.

“Are you injured?” Jaebeom said while his hand cover half of his face.

“Can’t you see?” Jinyoung said sarcastically.

“I am sorry but you just grab my arm and I instinctively pushed away.” Jaebeom.

“I just urm curious.” Jinyoung.

“About what?’ Jaebeom.

“You.” Jinyoung.

“Huh?” Jaebeom.

“Sorry what I mean is I am curious about urm… the..the..ahh the weather. Do you think it will rain today?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom burst out laughing with Jinyoung question and he forgot about hiding his own face.

Jinyoung finally can clearly see he guy face and without any doubt, it’s the same teenager who laying on the hospital bed 9 years ago.

The twin moles.

The fair skin.

But, this one look much more healthier and Jinyoung is right that with a little meat on his face. Jaebeom look so much better.

“Oh gosh, sorry for laughing, It was so out of blue. But yesterday’s news predict that today weather is going to be sunny.” Jaebeom

“Thank you,” Jinyoung stand up.

“You are not injured?” Jaebeom

“Who said I am injured? I am fine.” Jinyoung

“Okay?’’ Jaebeom said.

Jaebeom suddenly realize he talk to a stranger so he quickly bow and run toward the dorm.

“Hi! Nice to meet you again.” Jinyoung smile while looking at the figure who run away from him.

Jinyoung went back to the main house and straight away try to find Yugyeom but the tall guy is nowhere to be found.

Jaebeom finally can take a breath after he is inside his own room. He never face to face with a stranger before and can easily talk to them. This is the first time ever. He even laugh.

But who is that guy?


	7. Seven

Youngjae knocked on his father door just after 10pm.

“Come in.” Jaerim

“Dad…” Youngjae come inside and sit on the bed while Jaerim just finishing his bath.

“Son.” Jaerim then sit next to Youngjae.

“Why?” Youngjae.

“I seriously don’t know. I, I at that time still shocked about Jaehyun’s death. I was forced to be the one in charge after he died. The company and your grandma rely on me. I didn’t stop your grandma because I was, well, I was mad and angry at your Uncle. We always promise to be with each other until we grow old. I never thought that he had the audacity to just killed himself like that. I don’t want to add the sadness for your grandma so I just blindly doing whatever she wants but trust me, I never know that your mom have been torturing him.” Jaerim sigh.

“I always tell you that but you just ignore me.” Youngjae

“I am sorry son, to be honest I just blocked whatever you said when you mention Jaebeom. Because I just not ready to think about Jaehyun’s son. But then when I get the call and rushed to the hospital, I actually see how his condition is. My heart fell. Suddenly I remembered my promise to Bora. So I decided to let your mom knows that from that day onwards I will be in charge with Jaebeom. That is why your mom keep going and visit you while I am here.” Jaerim

“Dad? Do we have to let Jaebeom away from here?” Youngjae

“Youngjae ah, truthfully? I don’t want that. It’s only a few years that I learned to know Jaebeom and I want to know and be closer to him but, but, it’s not good for both Jaebeom’s and our family.” Jaerim

“But dad, why marriage? Like can we just ask Jinyoung’s father to adopt Jaebeom or hire him as the butler at his house?” Youngjae

“Youngjae you should know about something, your grandma even when she does not show it. She actually wanted Jaebeom to be here and she has the right as Jaebeom’s grandmother but if Jaebeom get married. His husband could have the right to take him away under a lot of reasons and if your grandma wanted to fight she can’t do it because legally she loses her right after Jaebeom get married. Now the one who have the right to take care of Jaebeom is his husband. That is the law. I already think a lot of other scenarios that does not involve marriage but the percentage for your grandma to took Jaebeom and caged him again is higher.” Jaerim

“But, but, Jaebeom never go out from here how can he survive?” Youngjae

“Luckily for us, our butler Junho has help Jaebeom a lot. Now Jaebeom are not too shy towards other people. He can speak up and I plan to sent Yugyeom, his best friend to follow him so he will not be too awkward.” Jaerim shuffled Youngjae’s head. “ I am sure that you will also visit him. In my opinion, you will be more free to meet Jaebeom when he is at other places than here.” Jaerim

Youngjae just keep silent. He will never tell his father about his feeling towards Jaebeom. Youngjae actually 50 percent agree with the plan the only things that make him doubt about the plan is the marriage.

What if Jaebeom fall in love with his future husband which is now positively going to be Jinyoung? Jinyoung does not love Jaebeom. What if Jinyoung hurt Jaebeom’s feeling? What if this plan is absolute disaster for Jaebeom?

Youngjae can feel his father squeeze his hand and the smile that his father offered him sooth his own mind. His father gesture suddenly feels like everything going to be just fine. This is one of the way they can bring Jaebeom away from the mansion who he have been staying since 26 years ago. The one things that can free Jaebeom from his own grandmother’s grips.

“Okay, Jinyoung also agree with the proposal.” Youngjae

“He agreed to arrange a marriage proposal for his sister?” Jaerim

“No not with any of his sister but for him.” Youngjae

“What?” Jaerim gasp. “Are you sure?”

Youngjae just nods.

“Jinyoung is a nice guy and a good friend of mine and his family also knows the truth so there is no need for you to find other candidate for Jaebeom.” Youngjae

“Good, we need to make it fast. Before your grandma come back here.” Jaerim

“So what is your plan dad? How can we make Jaebeom to agree with our plan?” Youngjae

“Actually, I don’t have any. I just don’t think anyone will agree with my plan so I never think more about it.” Jaerim

“What? Daaad! Are you kidding me? I thought you already have tons of plan to share with us?” Youngjae

“I am sorry but I don’t.” Jaerim

“Now what?” Youngjae

Jaerim just shakes his head.

Jaebeom usually wake up early so that he can goble down foods for his hungry stomach but today, today he was actually late for once. He running down without washing his own face and stumbling into a kitchen full of strangers.

Jaebeom shrieked.

“Sorry!.” Jaebeom shouts then turn around and run back to his own room. Jaebeom still stunned when he calm himself.

Then someone knocked on his door.

“Jaebeom?” Junho

“Hy-uung?” Jaebeom

“Yeah it’s me, open the door.” Junho

“There is a lot of people at the kitchen and I was shocked that I just run away. Who are they?” Jaebeom

“ Someone that wanted to meet you.” Junho

“Why?” Jaebeom.

“I think you should heard them?” Junho

“To do that I need to meet them?” Jaebeom

“Yes.” Junho

“Okay let me just wash my face first and then changed then I go down. But can you tell me who and why they want to meet me?” Jaebeom

“Just come down as soon as you can.” Junho

Jaebeom getting ready in just 10 minutes. He really curious with what will happen downstairs. He even pray for his own safety. Jaebeom slowly walk down the stairs in hoping his hyung waited him at the stairs rather than making him walk to the kitchen alone.

His prayer has been answer when he can see Junho standing there beside the stairs.

“You ready?” Junho

“What is this about? Jaebeom

“You will see.” Junho said while he put his hand behind Jaebeom and trying to make Jaebeom less nervous.

Jaebeom and Junho walk toward the kitchen area and before Jaebeom even greets the stranger he being engulfed in a hug.

“Jaebeom!!!!” Youngjae run toward Jaebeom and give him a hug.

Jaebeom froze for a while until he can feel the familiarity from the hugger voice.

“Youngjae? I mean young master?” Jaebeom

“Yes! It’s me!” Youngjae said then cupped Jaebeom face. “You remember me? It’s me! Youngjae! I used to come to the store room to just talk with you!.”

Jaebeom look at Youngjae’s face and tilt his head.

“Well your voice does changes but of course I recognize you! You are one of the voices that I will never forget.” Jaebeom

“Oh Jaebeom!.” Youngjae said then hug him again.

Jaebeom are not good with stranger but even when it’s been years since he heard from Youngjae there is not any awkward feeling when the guy hug him like they are the long lost family.

“Jaebeom.” Jaerim

“Master.” Jaebeom

“Sorry to bother you today.” Jaerim

“No master, I did not have any schedule for today.” Jaebeom

“I am here because I have something to tell you and I hope you are fine with it.” Jaerim

“About what master?” Jaebeom

“You see, someone I mean, Jinyoung.” Jaerim then pointing at Jinyoung. “ Is Youngjae’s friend and he told me that he is in love with you.”

“What?” Jaebeom. “I mean, excuse me but what?”

“Jinyoung here wanted to make you as his husband.” Jaerim

Everyone can see the changes from Jaebeom’s expression. From being confused to being angry.

“Excuse me master but what the heck? I don’t know him and I never saw him. How can he said he like me and wanted to make me his husband? I am sorry but what?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom listen…” Junho

“No hyung! What is this? Am I being thrown away because young master is back? Like I can’t stay at the dorm now?” Jaebeom

“No! Not like that.” Jaerim shouts.

“Then what master?” Jaebeom

“I just fall in love.” Jinyoung suddenly interrupt when he saw how Jaebeom literally does not believe any of the lies. Well if Jinyoung was in Jaebeom's shoes he also don’t believe it either. Only stupid person will believe that a stranger falling in love and asking for a marriage. He was cringing when he heard Uncle Jaerim last night.

“Why?” Jaebeom

“It’s hard to explain about love. It’s just happen.” Jinyoung

“Okay then explain to me why you want to marry someone you barely knew.” Jaebeom

See, Jaebeom is not stupid.

“ Like I said it’s love and people in love tend to do stupid things.” Jinyoung

“So you are saying marrying me is stupid?” Jaebeom

“No!” Jinyoung “ I mean that this is not our first meeting, I meet you years ago you just don’t remember and I always heard story from Youngjae so it was like I already know you.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung pray to god that Jaebeom will at least believe his lies.

“Jaebeom.” Junho slowly walk toward Jaebeom. “ Listen, I know Jinyoung way longer and he already had hearts for you so now he was asking for your hand in marriage so you can go and follow him,” Junho

“Follow him where?” Jaebeom

“Out from here.” Junho

Jaebeom have been waiting to heard that words for years but now he don’t know if this is real or just some wicked planned to throw him away from the mansion.

Wait.

Jaebeom just realize that he can get out from here. Seeing other places. Living freely.

“Are you serious.” Jaebeom glare at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung were taken aback by Jaebeom’s pretty eye.

“Yes.” Jinyoung.

Jinyoung then slowly walk toward Jaebeom and hands out his hand. “I promise that I will never let you get hurt as long as you are with me away from here.”

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung and he have lots of question but his own mind betrayed him because he already sold at Jinyoung’s words

Away from here.

Everything went fast after he accept Jinyoung’s hands. There is a lot of buzz surround him that Jaebeom don’t know what happen, but now he was sitting in front of the priest who will be their wedding officiant.

The priest slowly asking Jaebeom if he agreed to be wed with Jinyoung.

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung who seated next to him and to be honest he don’t know what he was doing. Jaebeom thought this will be his normal day where he will just go into the garden or teasing Yugyeom how he need to works while Jaebeom is free of any schedule. But now he is in a room with his master, Junho, Youngjae, Jackson and his future husband.

Then he felt someone held his hand, Jinyoung slowly squeezed Jaebeom hand and Jaebeom suddenly feels the warm than he never felt.

“You okay?” Jinyoung

No one ever hold his hand and ask him if he is fine. Nobody since Aunt Lin getting fired and Uncle Lee passed away. He missed them both and he promised to find Aunt Lin if he ever get out from the mansion.

Jaebeom nods. He nods to both Jinyoung and the priest question.

In just a few second Jaebeom suddenly become someone husband. He does not react when the priest ask them to kiss each other so Jinyoung just slowly peck Jaebeom’s cheek. Till then Jaebeom does not move.

“Jaebeom?” Junho voice’s wakes Jaebeom up from his own thinking. “You okay?”

“I am married, with that guy and I can get out from here right?” Jaebeom quietly ask Junho

Junho nods.

“Then I am fine.” Jaebeom smiles.

Jaebeom always thinks that he does not have a lot of things in his room but now when he need to be packing suddenly he have a lots of painting kits, a few old books and his clothes. This is his second bag but still it’s not enough for his things.

“You have a lots of things.” his husband said while trying to zip Jaebeom’s first bag.

Husband, that’s funny. Now he had a husband even when he never went out from the house. His own jokes make him stop putting things inside his bags and laugh.

“What so funny? I didn’t make any joke.” Jinyoung wonder when Jaebeom literally laugh after he spoke.

“No, it’s not you….Urm, sorry but what should I call you? Master and the priest told me your name but I found it hard to just casually call your name so urm should I call you master?” Jaebeom

“I am not your master, I am your husband. Just call me Jinyoung.” Jinyoung

“How about I call you Mr Jinyoung?” Jaebeom

“Too long, Jinyoung just fine.” Jinyoung

“Okay, Mr Jin! Or Mr Young? Off, just imagine I calling you Young even when you are old.” Jaebeom said and laugh.

“You laugh a lot, I never imagine that.” Jinyoung

“Well, what did you imagine?Me being grumpy because I need to get married with you? Sorry but I also have my other intention of why I’m marrying you,” Jaebeom

“What is it?” Jinyoung

“Not going to tell you.” Jaebeom chuckles.

“Urgh and how I thought you love me.” Jinyoung acting like he is dissapointed.

“Can you tell me the truth?” Jaebeom said while finally zipping his second’s bag

“About what?” Jinyoung

“Why did you marry me?” Jaebeom

“Like I said before..” Jinyoung. “ No stop with that lie. I mean we already married so I should know the truth right?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom innocent face, he don’t want to be the one who told Jaebeom the Choi’s secret.

“Okay how about this, I will tell you if one day you feel so happy about your life.” Jinyoung.

“What? Mr Jin, you are weird.” Jaebeom

“So you will call me Jin?” Jinyoung

“Yes and what you going to do?” Jaebeom

“Nothing, Jin sound cute when you said it but I like when you call me Jinyoung.” Jinyoung wink.

Jaebeom blushes a little before he making a gagging sound.

“You done?” Jinyoung

“I guess.” Jaebeom said while looking at his side that look empty without his things.

Jaebeom still can’t believe that the day he thought going to be a normal day is now changing to the day he says goodbye to the workers especially the crying Dahyun.

“Oppa! Why so sudden? You never told me that you going to moved away. I never thought madam will let you go away! I remember madam especially ask me to make sure you will always be here.” Dahyun.

Jaebeom had promised his master to never told anyone about him and Jinyoung marriage so only Yugyeom knows because he the only one who will follow Jaebeom to go to Jinyoung’s house.

“Not only you but Yugyeom oppa also, why Mr Park wanted both of you? He should take me too.” Dahyun.

“Now, now. Stop crying, there is no girl working at Mr Park’s house. If he bring you too, you will be boring and what about Sohee noona?” Jaebeom try to persuade Dahyun.

“Stop crying Dahyun. Say your goodbye now. Jaebeom need to go now.” Junho

“Promise that you will visits me here!” Dahyun

“I will visit you and if it’s not here we can just go and hang out together!” Jaebeom said while trying not to be sound so happy because he finally can go outside from the mansion.

“You going to miss this mansion right?” Dahyun

Jaebeom just smile. Dahyun question make him thinks that will he be missing this place that he supposed to call as home but never one day Jaebeom think this is his home but he will miss this mansion because of Aunt Lin, Uncle Lee and Mr Taecyeon. The only good memory he have here.

“Bye now. I will call you after I arrived okay?” Jaebeom said then hug Dahyun.

He then went to Sohee who are now waiting with Junho at the porch.

“Noona….” Jaebeom said then hug Sohee

“Yah, why so sappy? You should be happy. Isn’t this the thing you want? You finally get out from here.” Sohee try to cheer Jaebeom

“Yes, I am happy but I don’t want to sound rude to you who always take care of me like my own sisters.” Jaebeom

“Yah! I am your sister okay.” Sohee hits Jaebeom’s arm.

Suddenly Junho took Jaebeom’s arm and hug him.

“Please be happy and stay safe, call me if anything happen.” Junho said then release Jaebeom.

Jaebeom just nods. He have a lot of things to thanks Junho but he knows that Junho always know how grateful Jaebeom is toward him.

“Shall we?” Jinyoung open the door. “Okay.” Jaebeom said then go inside the car.


	8. Eight

“This is my first time inside a car, that I remember,the last time I rode a car is when I go back home from the hospital.” Jaebeom said while looking outside the window.

“Why are you in the hospital.” Jinyoung

“Honestly I don’t remember and Junho hyung never told me so yeah I don’t know. Whoa did you see that Mr.Jinyoung! That is a really tall building, you know, I never saw once this tall in real life. Are you sure that is not the tallest building ever?” Jaebeom

“No, the tallest building in the world is so far away, I will bring you one day.” Jinyoung

“Really? You are nice Mr Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

“Stop calling me Mr Jinyoung. Mr make me sound so old.” Jinyoung

“Opps, sorry. Okay Mr.. I mean Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

“You look so excited about this, aren't you sad? Leaving the house? Your friend?” Jinyoung

“Well I am sad but it is my first time riding a car and it also my first time seeing all of these. I never thought there is a day that I can go out! You know what I mean?” Jaebeom excitedly said then smile at Jinyoung.

“But where is Youngjae? After the wedding I did not see him at all?” Jaebeom

“Well, urmm how should I say this? He was having some stomach ache.” Jinyoung

“Really?” Jaebeom

No. He can’t watch the person he love leaves him alone after years of pining and missing. Jinyoung felt sorry for Youngjae but he can’t do anything. He already promise Uncle Jaerim to get married with Jaebeom.

Now, Jaebeom is away from the Grandma Jooin. He need to make sure Jaebeom will be fine. He recalled the call with his parents last night. Both of his parents try to make him change his decision but Jinyoung is unfaltering with his own choice.

He need to protect Jaebeom, he don’t know why but he needs to protect him.

“By the way, where is Yugyeom?” Jaebeom

“He will come tomorrow, he need to settle his own things first.” Jinyoung

“Okay.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“Yes?” Jaebeom finally look at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung don’t know why since their short wedding ceremony, Jaebeom have been talking a lot more to him and he discover that Jaebeom’s curiosity is making him look extra cute. But, Jinyoung also saw the uncertainness in Jaebeom’s face when he agree to marry him and also Jinyoung can’t forget the face that Youngjae give at him. Jinyoung had a lots of things to make up for but for now he just want to see the happiness in Jaebeom’s face.

“Can you promise me that you will never cry after this?” Jinyoung.

“What with the sudden question? I am not crying? I mean? Have you seen me cry” Jaebeom throws him the confused face.

“Well just promise me? I don’t want to be seen as a bad husband that making my own husband sad?” Jinyoung

“I don’t even know you and you don’t know me at all but here we are as a husbands, I don’t know for what reason you do this but I don’t think you are a bad person.” Jaebeom smile at Jinyoung.

“We are here.” Jinyoung’s family driver who Jinyoung never know told them after 2 hours of driving.

“You ready?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know, I just pray that your family is as nice as you or half nice then my master’s.” Jaebeom

“They are cool but now, no one is here. My parents are at the business trip and my oldest sister is still on her holiday while my second sister already moved from here so today it will be just us.” Jinyoung explain and he can see how Jaebeom are relieved.

“Oh thank god. I don’t think I can meet them now. I am still in shocked that I am a married man now.” Jaebeom

The butler in charge of the Park household greet them.

“Welcome back Jinyoung and is this your husband?”

Jinyoung just nod.

“Hello there, I am Mark, Mark Tuan. A newly appointed butler after the last one resign.” Mark

“Nice to meet you Mark! You have a great smile!.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung can see the visible red flushes from Mark’s cheek. Well look at here, Jaebeom is a natural huh?

“Th—thanks.” Mark clear his throats.

“You can come first, the beg will be taken by other maid.” Mark

“Maid? As in women? You told me that there is no women working here?” Jaebeom

“Well let me clear that, this household use to not hired women but then we are lack in man power and it’s hard to find any male worker who want to work as a butler.” Mark

“I see, so how many people work here?” Jaebeom

“Including me it’s only 3 person. Well I heard we will get another one coming tomorrow?” Mark

“Yes! My little brother! Yugyeom, he is a pleasant person to work with.” Jaebeom talk giddily.

“You talk a lot.” Jinyoung

“I do? Well I like to talk, so if you think I am a burden, just wait until Yugyeom come. I will bother him and you will be free.” Jaebeom cheekily smile at Jinyoung.

Mark excuse himself and leaving Jaebeom and Jinyoung after making sure the both of them are served with drinks.

“Aren’t you sad that you were forced to get marry with me?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom take a sip from his glass.

“Shocked yes, sad? I don’t know but Junho hyung said that we need to go through something to feels about things and I don’t know how it felt to be married but for now I feel fine.” Jaebeom

“Well this is our first day as husbands so I’m glad you re not suffering.” Jinyoung said then drinking his water.

“This water is good? It’s not normal water?” Jaebeom said while looking at the glass.

“It’s sparkling water. You never tasted it?” Jinyoung

“Never, we at my old mansion rarely drinks something this fancy. The most fancy things I've ever drink is orange juice. Freshly made by my noona.” Jaebeom grins

“That the fanciest?” Jinyoung laugh.

“Yah, we are the worker okay? That is good enough for me.” Jaebeom then glare at Jinyoung “You, young master never know because you have been spoiled since you are a child.”

“Well I would like to disagree but then you are right. Sorry on my behalf.” Jinyoung

“It’s fine.” Jaebeom then continue drinking his water while smiling.

“Jinyoung shi? Your room is ready.” Mark said after he was gone for a while.

“Okay thank you Mark.” Jinyoung then stand up and start to walk away.

“Urm, excuse me. Where should I stay?” Jaebeom

“Pardon me but I thought you guys will share the room?” Mark

“Share?” Jaebeom look confused.

“You are married, right?” Mark

“Ah, yes. Ha ha ha. I forgot.” Jaebeom then fidgetly walk toward Jinyoung and whisper “ We shares room?”

Jinyoung try not to laugh and just nods.

“Any problem?” Mark

“No ehem, no problem. Let’s go Jaebeom.” Jinyoung then took Jaebeom’s wrist and drag him.

Jaebeom did not protest but Jinyoung can hear his little mumbling who he try to say as quiet as he can, Jinyoung just chuckle.

“Wow this is your room? It’s spacious.” Jaebeom said then looking around the room.

“Yeah, it was big for me. I used to hate sleeping alone.” Jinyoung

“Really? Why?” Jaebeom

“Don’t know, just it’s feel unsettling.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom smile and Jinyoung can see he try to say something cheeky.

“Before you said something stupid. No, I don’t sleep around other people. I said I hate it when I was young.” Jinyoung

“What? I did not say anything.” Jaebeom said the he shrug his shoulder.

Jaebeom then walk toward the big bed and suddenly jump into the bed.

“Wow! This is so soft! Omg I could jump onto this bed forever.” Jaebeom

“Please don’t, I want to sleep peacefully.” Jinyoung said while take a seat on the bed and seeing Jaebeom wiggling around.

“Oh Yugyeom will be killing to be in this bed too.” Jaebeom

“You really close with that Yugyeom guy huh?” Jinyoung said while he can feels something on his heart.

“Of course! He like my little brother who I cherished a lot!.” Jaebeom “ He sometime rude and annoying but he always be there when I cry…ehem. When I need him.”

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom.

“What?” Jaebeom

“You look different than the first time I meet you.” Jinyoung

“We have meet before? Really? I don’t remember meeting you.” Jaebeom

“Yeah, I don’t think you realize that time.” Jinyoung.

“Why?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung wanted to tell but then his phone ringing and the display name is Youngjae.

“Hello?” Jinyoung

“Hey Jinyoung? How is Jaebeom?” Youngjae

“Youngjae, we just arrived and he was enjoying the view of my bedroom.” Jinyoung

“Your bedroom? Both of you will stay at the same room?” Youngjae

“For now, yes.” Jinyoung

“Oh no, no,no,no. “ Youngjae

“Hey, we are married. So we should be in a room together.” Jinyoung then wink at Jaebeom who just watch him.

Jaebeom then acting like he wanted to puke after Jinyoung wink at him. Then he stand up and walk outside the room.

Jinyoung’s house is totally different from Choi’s mansion. It’s not too big but there is something warm inside the house. Jaebeom felt safe inside even when he is surrounding by stranger.

“Who the heck are you?”

“Urm, who are you?” Jaebeom

“Well I ask you first!.”

“Well tell yours first.” Jaebeom

“Hey before I call the police tell me who are you and how you come here!.”

“Well if you want to call the police, sure do but you are the one in trouble not me.” Jaebeom said then walk away.

“Hey stop.”

The long leg guy grab Jaebeom’s wrist and yank Jaebeom to face him.

“Hey pretty face, you need to tell me who you are or else I kiss your cute lips.”

“Yah! Let me go.” Jaebeom push the guy away all his mighty but the guy still holding his wrist.

“Wow, you are strong.”

“Let him go Bambam.” Mark said while walking toward the duo. “ I heard some commotion and wondering what happen. It’s just you. Can you please don’t make any scene for like a long minute?”

“It’s not my fault this intruder were sneaking around the house.” Bambam

“I am not sneaking! I just looking around the house.” Jaebeom

“Sneaking? Looking? Same thing. You are in trouble Mr.” Bambam

“Bambam, let go of Jinyoung’s husband or else you are in trouble.” Mark

“What? This brat is Jinyoung’s husband?” Bambam

“Yes he is, why? Any problem?” Mark

“Nothing, I meet Jinyoung once and he is so nice but this guy over hear tsk tsk.” Bambam look at Jaebeom from head to toes.

“What is wrong with me?” Jaebeom

“Your face, okay. Your body? Cool. Your personality? Bad.” Bambam

“Look at you, we just meet for a while and you suddenly knew about all my personality?” Jaebeom mocked.

“Okay enough!. Bambam, you can’t talk like that to Jaebeom. He is one of the master in the house. Jaebeom, I apologize on behalf of Bambam.” Mark

“You don’t need to, he is here. Let him apologize for what he do by himself.” Jaebeom said then cross his hand.

Bambam glares at Jaebeom.

“I am sorry.” Bambam

“You are forgiven. My name is Jaebeom and I am Jinyoung’s husband. I hope we can be friends.” Jaebeom.

“Bambam, I don’t like making new friend.” Bambam said while walking away.

“Wow, an emo guy.” Jaebeom. “What with him?”

“Bambam is, just Bambam. He is like cold at first but just like ice cream he will be melt if you just showered him with warmness.” Mark

“I see, he might have some bad past that make him like that.” Jaebeom

“Maybe. What can I help you?” Mark

“Me? Nothing, I just want to look around the house.” Jaebeom

“Okay then, please continue and if you wanted anything you can just ask me.” Mark said then bow.

“Sure” Jaebeom bow to the butler and wishing that all the worker here will be friend with him.

Jinyoung who just finished talking with Youngjae are now suddenly feel tired. Youngjae asks a lot of question. Jinyoung understand that he is just concern for Jaebeom well being but damn, it was just day one and he already bombarded Jinyoung with all sort of question like Jaebeom is his lover who are just moved into Jinyoung’s evil lair.

Jinyoung fell a little sorry for Youngjae because all these year he always told them about Jaebeom and he knows that Youngjae have feelings for Jaebeom. No sane person can talk a lot about a guy with a lot of admiration without having feeling for the other person.

Before he agree to marry Jaebeom, Jinyoung always wonder if it’s the right things to do. He now not only have Youngjae’s feelings to take care but also his husband. He wonder how and why Jaebeom can cope with marrying him so suddenly. He can see the fear and worry in Jaebeom’s eyes but also there is a determination in his face that shows Jaebeom are ready to go through anything.

Well with what he had heard, Jaebeom go through a lot when he was just a small defenseless child.

There is a knocking before Jaebeom’s head peek into the room.

“Urm sorry to interrupt but can you like tell me what to do now? I am kinda lost and it was awkward to just walking and seeing the house. Nice house by the way.” Jaebeom

“Thank you but what do you mean by that?” Jinyoung genuinely curious.

“Well.” Jaebeom then walk inside the room and looking around before sitting on the chairs and Jinyoung’s study table. “Usually at Choi’s mansion, when I was a child I used to have schedule of what I can do for the day which consist of me reading or studying. And when I was one of the worker there I have time table for work so usually I just look at that and know what I need to do. So my time spent well. So now urm does you have any rules and regulation for me to follow?”

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung innocently and Jinyoung kind of surprise with what Jaebeom told him.

“You have your own time scheduled when you are a child? Wow. Really?” Jinyoung act like he was suddenly interested with that.

Jinyoung’s already knows Jaebeom’s past but Jaebeom doesn’t know that Jinyoung’s know about it and Jinyoung wanted Jaebeom to tell him voluntarily.

“Yeah and I, oh. Hahahaha. I just realize that it’s so easy to talk with you Jinyoung.” Jaebeom chuckle.

“Is it a bad thing?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow.

“Not certainly but, I do have something that I don’t want to let you know now. And I kinda wanted that, is that fine by you?” Jaebeom

“Well thanks for letting me know and I don’t mind at all. You can do anything you want Jaebeom. You are MY HUSBAND now and not a worker or anything else.” Jinyoung look at Jaebeom in the eyes to show him how serious he is.

“Really? Like anything?” Jaebeom said with a high pitch voice.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung nod.

“Even if I want a divorce?” Jaebeom talk with a small voice but Jinyoung still can hear him.

“Wait? What? We just got married today and you talk about divorcing already? You broke my heart Jaebeom ah.” Jinyoung said while covering his face with his arm pretending he was so devastated.

“You said anything. I just want to test my luck,” Jaebeom shrugs.

“Hurm, Jaebeom , I truly will stay true with my word. I do anything you ask even divorce but in one condition.” Jinyoung

“What?” Jaebeom

“If you are truly sad being with me and you can’t stand being with me anymore. Or when I hurt you but other than that. You can try but I will not comply.” Jinyoung

“I guess it’s cool then. Urm but can I ask you about one tiny little things.” Jaebeom

“Shoot.” Jinyoung

“Okay what if urm how do I say this. Urm..” Jaebeom.

Jinyoung can see that Jaebeom is nervous so he walk toward Jaebeom and kneeling in front of him and when their eye’s meet Jinyoung so mesmerized with the beautiful eyes.

“What is it? You don’t need to be so nervous.” Jinyoung

“What if I don’t want to have sex with you?” Jaebeom blurt out and close his eye.

Jinyoung can see that Jaebeom’s face turn a little redder and trying his hard not to laugh.

“Well then, first it’s your lost. Some people say I am so good in bed.” He get a smacked from Jaebeom. ”But believe me I will never forced anyone especially the one that I really like.” Jinyoung said

Jinyoung don’t know how he said those word but he sincerely will never do anything that Jaebeom don’t want.

“Okay, I believe you.” Jaebeom


	9. Nine

Jinyoung never thought his life will be this loud, well living with both Jackson and Youngjae already trained him to bear with the loudness but this, he was just arrived at the kitchen when he heard a lot of voices speaking at the same time.

It’s been a month since he get married with Jaebeom and now with Yugyeom added to his house he felt like everyday he will heard Bambam and Yugyeom arguing. Mostly because of Jaebeom. Yugyeom does not like the way Bambam treated Jaebeom while Bambam keep calling Yugyeom a clingy grown up who keep stuck to Jaebeom wherever he goes.

Now when he arrived at the kitchen there he saw both Bambam and Yugyeom bickering while Mark just doing his job rearranging the plate on the tray while his husband just munching something beside Mark.

Jinyoung can see the blossoming friendship between Mark and Jaebeom, with Jaebeom always asking tons of question while Mark patiently answer Jaebeom’s curiosity. There is always a laughter involve when the two of them are together.

Jinyoung for the past week can’t always be at home because he need to settle down his own thing such as register their marriage and also settle a few document and the most important things he finally have a job as a tutor at a private tuition company.

Uncle Jaerim already spoke to him about working with his company but Jinyoung decline the offer nicely because he wanted to find a job that can also giving him time to still write and he knows working at the big company like that will make it harder. Working with his family company? A hard pass with his older sister as boss. He really don’t want to be involve with his sister strict way of working.

So today is Jinyoung first day of teaching, he is not fond of teaching but he will try so he will not leeching on his parents even the said parents don’t mind (we are rich his mother once said).

Jaebeom then realize that Jinyoung already arrive at the kitchen walk toward him and gulped down his food.

“You ready?” Jaebeom words make both Bambam and Yugyeom stop shouting at each other.

“Oh why stop? I was enjoying your bickering in this early morning.” Jinyoung.

Mark just smiling while Jaebeom were giggling at Jinyoung’s word.

“So what is the issue now?” Jinyoung said while smiling at Jaebeom and caressed his face.

“Well as usual I don’t know why they started it but Bambam call me stupid because I can’t differentiate how to say desert or dessert. Then Yugyeom call him stupid because his name is Bambam and now they are just screaming some nonsense thing that I don’t even understand.” Jaebeom

“Hurm, I do felt the sexual tension between both of you, have you tried like kissing or just I don’t know fuck each other?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung! Words! This early?” Jaebeom then cover Jinyoung mouth after hitting his arm.

Mark just laugh out loud when he saw the disgusted face on both Bambam and Yugyeom.

“With this guy? Never!” Yugyeom

“You said like I wanted to shag you but sorry honey I am a power bottom and you can’t handle me.” Bambam said then wink at Yugyeom. He excuse himself when he saw Yugyeom trying to throw the sandwich at him.

“Yugyeom! Don’t waste food! Mrs Leen had graciously making this delicious sandwich.” Jaebeom

“But..” Yugyeom

“No but! Now run along and try not to kill Bambam.” Jaebeom

“I will try but it will be hard.” Yugyeom pout.

“And for you, dashing looking man. Good luck and I hope they will like you.” Jaebeom said while readjusting Jinyoung’s shirt.

“Thanks and what will you do today?” Jinyoung

“Well Youngjae promised me to come here at 2 and we will have lunch together.” Jaebeom said and smiling.

And that words make Jinyoung stop the smile and look at Jaebeom.

Youngjae come to his house with Yugyeom the next day after Jaebeom moved into his house and since then he will always come and visit Jaebeom. Jinyoung were fine at first but then when Youngjae come around he realize that Jaebeom become more quiet. Jaebeom never talk a lot when Youngjae came but Jinyoung never see the hatred or discomfort. Only Jaebeom automatically become quiet.

Jinyoung think maybe because of what had happen Jaebeom might feel a little overwhelmed with Youngjae but Jaebeom always always waiting for Youngjae visit. Jinyoung were confused at first but he never said anything. The only things that make him uncomfortable is Youngjae is so handsy with Jaebeom. Jinyoung knows that Youngjae is the most easy going guy. He love touching someone whenever he talk or laugh and even like giving hug. Youngjae is a hugger.

Jinyoung is fine with that but the things is Youngjae love hugging Jaebeom. Especially when he come to the house and when he want to go back home. He always hug Jaebeom. Jinyoung are not jealous, nope. It is hard for Jinyoung to hug Jaebeom. He still never do any physical things with Jaebeom but they still sleep together in the same room.

Jinyoung remember vividly the first night they were together, how Jaebeom trying to separate them with the pillow by making a huge pillow fort. Jaebeom also try to threat Jinyoung (cutely) to never came across his side. But in the morning Jaebeom is the one who awake with his own limb hugging Jinyoung.

Jinyoung still can feel the pain in his ass and also his ears, with the way Jaebeom kick him and also screaming his lungs out when he open his eyes. But now it’s normal when Jinyoung awake with Jaebeom hugging him or Jaebeom sleeping on his side.

They still trying to live as normal as they can be and luckily Jaebeom is not making it hard except for some time when Jaebeom jolting up in the middle of the night profusely sweating. Jinyoung try to calm him by hugging him and whispering that everything is fine but Jaebeom were shaking and then after a few minutes he will then ask Jinyoung to let him go and went to sleep. The next morning Jaebeom will always act like nothing happen. Jinyoung don’t know whether Jaebeom don’t remember or he just act like nothing happen. Jinyoung wanted to pry but then he is afraid that Jaebeom will be uncomfortable with his prying.

“Youngjae coming at 2? He still did not start working yet?” Jinyoung

“I told you that he started already, last week exactly. Why you always forgot things?” Jaebeom

“So how can he come and have lunch with you?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know, he always can manage his time to come and visit me. He is truly the best friend I will ever have.” Jaebeom

“You only see him as a friend?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, why?” Jaebeom

“Nothing, I need to go now. Say hi to Youngjae.” Jinyoung said and caress Jaebeom’s face.

Jinyoung really like it when Jaebeom lightly rub his face on his palm. The feeling of Jaebeom’s squishy cheeks really make Jinyoung happy.

“Will do! Good luck and see you later!.” Jaebeom waved goodbye.

Jinyoung just smile.

A few weeks later…

Youngjae come to Jinyoung’s house with a hand full with foods. He ask Jaebeom to tell Mark that Mr Leen don’t need to cook for lunch because Youngjae will bring the food. Youngjae ring the bell and he was so excited when the one who open the door is Jaebeom and not the usual person aka Mark.

“You arrived! Wow there is a lot of foods. What did you buy?” Jaebeom said while opening the door.

“Hey Jaebeom.” Youngjae then trying to hug him with his free hand.

“Yah, put the food first.” Jaebeom

“Okay, okay. Are you alone?” Youngjae

“Yeah, Mark is out for some groceries and Yugyeom helping him while Bambam went out for something I don’t remember.” Jaebeom

“I see, what about Mrs Leen?” Youngjae

“I think she was asleep because she was sick since yesterday.” Jaebeom

At last, Youngjae thought. He always wanted to be alone with Jaebeom but it was hard. Youngjae wanted to just talk alone with Jaebeom. Like the old time.

“Jaebeom! I brought a lot of the foods that I wanted you to taste when you were a child.” Youngjae then gasp and look at Jaebeom.

“Sorry.” Youngjae plead at Jaebeom.

“Hey, what for?” Jaebeom

“I, actually…. I really wanted to talk about the past but I don’t want you to be sad or remembering the bad things that happen.” Youngjae

“Wait, you don’t have to be afraid. I mean sure I always get reprimand by your mother but nothing bad at all.” Jaebeom smile.

“I… I am so sorry Jaebeom.” Youngjae

“Hey, hey. No need. You never done me wrong. Look.” Jaebeom cupped Youngjae face. “ I always loved it when you come and talk to me. You always be the person who brighten my day. Don’t feel bad for me. I am fine now and I am glad we could be friend.” Jaebeom said then hug him

Youngjae try not to cry but he suddenly remember the sad story of Jaebeom’s parents and he cry.

“Oh god! Youngjae, why are you crying? No, no. Stop crying.” Jaebeom hug Youngjae and try to calm him.

“I'm so sorry, I don’t know why I cry. I just wanted to eat foods with you. Remember when I always try to bring you things to eat but my mom always always deny it.So now let me bring all the delicious food I try to feed you before. Started with this sweet steamed bun.” Youngjae

Jaebeom just laugh and nods his head. They eat the food while watching movie and Jaebeom still can’t believe that the sweet and spicy pork are so good. They already on the 2nd movie when Jaebeom head fall into Youngjae shoulder. Youngjae adjust Jaebeom and let him sleep on his legs.

Youngjae just look at Jaebeom and trying hard not to touch him but the way Jaebeom’s breathing and his mouth moving whenever he breath make Youngjae earn to touch the cute lips. Youngjae slowly come closer to Jaebeom face and without he realize they were only inches away when suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

“What are you doing?” Bambam

“Hey, nothing.” Youngjae then sit properly and watch the movie.

“He is your friend’s husband.” Bambam said and after a few second leave the rigid Youngjae alone.

Youngjae did not answer, he knows that but all of them does not know that Jaebeom is his before all of this. He remember how Jaebeom promised to always be his lover when Youngjae ask him. He just agree with this plan so that his grandmother and mom will never touch Jaebeom again.

But Youngjae is only a human being. He had feelings and his feeling never change since he was a little child. He admire Jaebeom before and when he grow up the admire changes to love. Even when he never saw Jaebeom, he knows that Jaebeom is the only one he wanted but then his father dropped the fact that he can’t be with Jaebeom.

Youngjae already plan to have Jaebeom as a lover even if they need to hide the relationship he will accept it but when his father told him the secret about Jaebeom, Jaebeom actually his cousin and how his mom abused Jaebeom, half of his heart wanted to just let it go and free Jaebeom but the other half of his heart wanted Jaebeom. He wanted to be beside Jaebeom, wanted to be the one that Jaebeom rely on and wanted to be the one who can be with Jaebeom 24/7.

Youngjae should be with him not Jinyoung.

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung who just come back from his work were confused on why his friend were caressing his sleeping husband.

“You are back?” Youngjae

Jinyoung just nods.

“You are still here? Since when did he fall asleep?” Jinyoung said then walk toward them. He kneel down and brush off Jaebeom’s hair from his face.

“Since 3pm. I stay because I am afraid I will woke him if I moved.” Youngjae.

“That is so nice of you.” Jinyoung said while looking at the clock, it was 6.30 pm now.

Then Jinyoung try to pick Jaebeom up but then a hand stop him.

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung

“You promised me to never fall in love with him right?” Youngjae

No answer.

“Right?” Youngjae glare at Jinyoung.

“We will talk about this later.” Jinyoung

“You promised me and Jaebeom is mine.” Youngjae

Jinyoung was shocked with how red Youngjae eyes is and also the way Youngjae voice become deeper.

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung

“Nothing? Can we talk?” Youngjae then throw a nervous smile.

Jinyoung looking at Youngjae and then at the sleeping Jaebeom.

“Wait let me put Jaebeom away first.” Jinyoung

“Okay.” Youngjae

Jinyoung just nod, he pick Jaebeom bridal style and bring Jaebeom to their bedroom. After making sure that Jaebeom is fast asleep. Jinyoung walk out and go back to Youngjae who is now sitting nervously.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jinyoung

“I… I.. Please can I have Jaebeom back?” Youngjae

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung

“I know you are forced to get married with Jaebeom because of my mom and grandma but then both of them will arrive next week and I will told them the truth and you can sign the divorce paper and be done with all this act.” Youngjae

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jinyoung

“I am talking about the truth. I can see that you become more closer to Jaebeom and I don’t like it. He keep talking about you like you are his saviour or what.” Youngjae

“But I am, I saved him from your grandmother’s grasp. He is happy here. Why should I do what you said?” Jinyoung

“Because you don’t love him and I do. You are just being sympathy after hearing Jaebeom’s past. That is not love and I can’t hide my love for him anymore.” Youngjae

“Yeah, I can see that. You keep touching my husband. I swore I can see lust in your eyes when you see Jaebeom. Is that love for you?” Jinyoung

“What did you mean by that? You think I love him because of his body? Shit, no! I love him even before I can clearly see him. By the way why are you being like this? You clearly don’t love Jaebeom. I give you another 3 months after this then you need to divorce Jaebeom.” Youngjae

“No.” Jinyoung

“What? Jinyoung! Why are you like this?” Youngjae

Jinyoung don’t understand too, why the thought of separating for Jaebeom make him so angry.

“Do you forget our real plan? We need to get Jaebeom away from your mother and your grandmother too. Why are you being like this?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can see that Youngjae finally understood with their situation.

“I am sorry Jinyoung. I don’t know what happen. I mean I really am envious of you right now. You can be with Jaebeom any time while I only have a few hours with him. I thought I will be fine but now I can't stay away from Jaebeom. I need him. I don’t know how I survive living without Jaebeom but now, now I need to feel his laughter, his warmness. I don’t know what had happen to me.” Youngjae

Jinyoung just stood there and look at Youngjae. He knows what is the meaning of Youngjae words. He also feels the need to be with Jaebeom. Everytime when he need to go to works, Jinyoung wishes that his day will end as soon as possible so he can meet Jaebeom back at home and listening to his daily story about what he does.

But does he love Jaebeom? Jinyoung never ponder about this long enough. Jinyoung till now never fall in love and still don’t know how and what love is. He never thought about it before. But he is sure that Jaebeom did not love him because he remember how Jaebeom said Jinyoung is like his own family member.

Meanwhile Jaebeom is different with Youngjae, he become less talkative and Jinyoung can see Jaebeom sometime is docile around Youngjae not like him. With Jinyoung, Jaebeom is as open as a book. Jinyoung knows when he is happy or hungry or even grumpy.

“You really love him huh?” Jinyoung ask and he can feel something like needles poking at his heart.

“Yes I really do, and I know you will never like Jaebeom so please let me have him.” Youngjae

“I will, but not now. We just get married. Maybe after a year?” Jinyoung

“I can wait, I have waited for 9 years already! So what with another extra one year?” Youngjae finally beams and he turn into the Choi Youngjae that Jinyoung knows.

Youngjae then hug him and leave after saying how thankful he is.

Leaving Jinyoung with a o lot of unexplainable feeling inside his mind and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	10. Ten

Jinyoung decided to call Jackson the next day.

“Hello?” Jackson

“Can I ask you something?” Jinyoung

“What?” Jackson

“Can you tell me how is it when you fall in love?” Jinyoung

“Whaaaat?” Jackson

“You once had that serious relationship with that Jooheon guy right? What does its feel like?” Jinyoung

“Well, well, well. The notorious cold hearted guy finally fall in love? Who is the unlucky guy?Oh wait you are married right? I never thought you will be the person who cheated on your spouse.” Jackson

“Stop joking and just tell me.” Jinyoung

  
“ I don’t know man, you are a writer. You read those romantic book right? Well for me I don’t watch or reads sappy romantic things so I don’t know but what I remember is I always wanted to be with Jooheon and the thought of us together always make me feels giddy until he cheated on me and I wanted to just kill him.” Jackson

  
“Okay spares the killing because I don’t want to lose my best friend but could you tell me if what I tell you is love or just a sympathy?” Jinyoung

“About what?” Jackson.

  
“ Okay, this is not about me. I was trying to write about something romantic but I don't know how to continue my writing. So my character we call him as San was trying to help Wooyoung and while helping him he have this unexplained feeling toward Wooyoung. But there is Kibum, San’s friend who already in love with Wooyoung like for years now. San still doesn’t know what he feels toward Wooyoung but he like him? Then San remember Kibum who truly in love with Wooyoung and now I don’t know what to do. I mean I don’t know what to make of from these situation.” Jinyoung  
“Urgh I don’t know, you are the one who wrote it,do whatever you want. You want San happy? Make him happy. You have the right to do whatever you want it’s your story.But in my opinion Kibum deserved to be with Wooyoung because like you said he KNOWS that he is in love with Wooyoung meanwhile that guy San doesn’t even know what his feel toward Wooyoung. But then again it’s your story. Who know you wanted to add another plot twist and make San and Wooyoung become a couple. And as you said San are there to help Wooyoung so maybe it's sympathy but at the same time I am not San so I don't know what is his feeling? Like you are the writer you should know your character feeling.” Jackson

“Right….Okay, thanks Jacks.” Jinyoung

  
“I don’t know why you call me asking this silly question.” Jackson

  
“I don’t know too.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom and then decided, he just here to help Jaebeom. No feelings attached, Jinyoung then caress Jaebeom’s cheeks and after a while stand up and leave the room.

One month later….

It was weird, so weird, Jaebeom think. Jinyoung have been sleeping somewhere else and Jaebeom realize that he become a little bit distant?

  
Jinyoung started work as the tutor is maybe the reason they become distant, but then before this Jinyoung can come back at 7pm and still have the time for listening to Jaebeom’s story.  
It’s been a month that Jaebeom think he hardly meet and talk with Jinyoung. What making it harder to see Jinyoung is he almost went as early as 7 am and come back as late as 11pm and now they suddenly not sleeping at the same room. Jaebeom not complaining but sometime he missed the warm body that he already accustomed with every time he wakes up.  
Jaebeom also misses the small talk he had with Jinyoung who are now just keep quiet whenever Jaebeom try to initiate a conversation.

  
Today, Jaebeom finally ready to go out without Jinyoung. He will go to the café to meet with Junho, Sohee and Dahyun accompany by Yugyeom. Jaebeom was super excited and Yugyeom making sure he dressed perfectly and everyone including Bambam were surprised by Jaebeom’s look. They compliment Jaebeom and asking Yugyeom to make sure that their master will not be sweep away by strangers. Jaebeom begging Mark to let Yugyeom bring him to ride a public transportation and after a long speech Mark agreed. So Jaebeom is so excited when he halt a bus to go to the subway station. Inside the subway Jaebeom was really in awe about the scenery and Yugyeom just keep smiling looking at his excited hyung.

All the way to the café Jaebeom keep pointing out at the building and asking Yugyeom what are the building for. Yugyeom diligently answer his question even when almost the answer to Jaebeom's question is 'sorry hyung I don't know'.

They arrived at the cafe and spotted Junho, Sohee and Dahyun.

  
“Hyung!!!!!.” Jaebeom ran toward Junho and give him a hug.

  
“Jaebeom ah!! How are you?” Junho said then ruffles Jaebeom’s hair. "Are you okay living at Jinyoung's house? It seems like you gain weight huh?"

  
“Yah! You always forget about me when Jaebeom is here.” Sohee

  
“Like you never been through this before.” Jaebeom

  
“I suddenly wanted you to get out from here hahahahaha.” Sohee

  
“Jaebeom oppa!.” Dahyun

  
“Dahyuniee! I missed you so much! Yah why your cheek is so round? You look like a big steam bun.” Jaebeom said while poking Dahyun cheek.

  
“Stop it.” Dahyun try to kick Jaebeom.

  
They talk for almost 2 hours until Junho remember that he need to go back to do some things.Jaebeom actually wanted to ask about Mrs Choi and the Madam but then he just keep it because he was afraid and he don’t want to spoil the mood for Dahyun and Yugyeom. Jaebeom ask Yugyeom to bring him to the bakery to buy Jinyoung’s favourite bread which Jinyoung once told him about it.

Jaebeom is so happy for today, he can’t wait to tell Jinyoung all about it.

  
Jinyoung rarely had time to talk with Jaebeom nowaday, but today Jaebeom determine to wait for him. So when Jinyoung come inside the house at 11.30pm he was surprise when Jaebeom excitedly waited for him at the sofa.

  
“ Why are you still up?” Jinyoung

  
“I just wanted to tell you about my day.” Jaebeom said cheerfully.

  
“It’s late already and I am tired.” Jinyoung coldly answer.

  
Jinyoung is pretty sure that today Jaebeom also spent his time with Youngjae like every other day. He was tired listening to Mark and Jaebeom conversation about Youngjae. How Youngjae is good at making jokes, how Youngjae always know what Jaebeom want to eat that day. Blah blah blah. And everytime they talk about Youngjae, Jaebeom always beams like Youngjae is the star or something

“Oh really? But this only took a second I went…” Jaebeom

  
“Can’t you see that I am tired?” Jinyoung shouts.

  
Jaebeom flinched a little. Jinyoung then realize that he make Jaebeom’s scared and he try to calm himself.

  
“Sorry, I just really am tired.” Jinyoung

  
Jaebeom just nod then walk away but Jinyoung can see the sad and shocked face and suddenly he feels bad about it.

  
“Jaebeom…” Jinyoung try to call him but Jaebeom just walk away.

So the next day when Jinyoung getting ready to go to his office, he peek inside his old room and saw that Jaebeom are still sleeping. He really wanted to apologize for last night but then he already have a lot of things to do at his job so he just look at the peaceful sleeping guy and walk away.

Jaebeom wake up with a bad feelings inside his heart. He hated this. This is the first time ever since he get married and moved here that he felt like he is just a burden to Jinyoung. Jaebeom with a grunt get off from the bed and get ready for the day.  
Jaebeom walk into the kitchen with Yugyeom dancing while Mark making a cup of coffee.

“Morning! Do you want coffee or tea?” Mark

Jaebeom who are still not in the mood just shake his head.

“What happen?” Yugyeom suddenly can sense that Jaebeom are not his usual self.

“Nothing.” Jaebeom

“You kidding right? We just meet with Junho hyung yesterday and now you act like you lost your favourite dolls. Hyung, tell me what happen.” Yugyeom

“Like I told you before, it was nothing.” Jaebeom

“And like I said before I don’t believe you.” Yugyeom

Mark who already sensing that Jaebeom are becoming more annoyed at Yugyeom come into the conversation.

“Yugyeom please bring me the groceries box label spices at the storage room. And please help me rearrange the store especially the upper rack. Thank you.” Mark

Yugyeom just nod and walk away.

“Now spill.” Mark

“What?” Jaebeom

“You don’t fool me Jaebeom. I was there when you retreat to your room last night looking so sad. I don’t know what happen so what is up?” Mark

“I don’t know Mark.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom you can trust me. I know it’s just a few month since we met but I already think of you as my real brother. Now what happen exactly?” Mark

“I don’t know if I should feel like this.” Jaebeom slowly confessed when Mark keep giving him the eye.

“Feels like what?” Mark

“This…So happy in just a few months. Like I never felt like this before. I eagerly wait for morning to come to spend time with you guys and Jinyoung too but then I don’t know why Jinyoung have become more distant? Am I doing something wrong? Yesterday when I try to talk to him, he snapped at me then I realize maybe he is already tired with me? Well I do talk a lot and love asking question and not helping with anything around the house” Jaebeom pout.

“Jaebeom… I don’t how and why you think like that. Maybe Jinyoung is really tired. Who knows right?” Mark

“But why he suddenly go to work so early and come back as late as he can be?” Jaebeom

“Jinyoung told me that a few of his colleague suddenly quit their job so he fill in for them. That is why he become more busy.” Mark trying to coax Jaebeom.

Mark also realize the way Jinyoung treated Jaebeom is 360 degree different from the earlier time he brought Jaebeom home. But he will never told Jaebeom, he don’t want to make his friend become sadder.

“Youngjae leaves a notes yesterday, he said he can’t come visit you today.” Mark

This is one of the other issue that makes Mark head hurt. Youngjae always try to come and visit Jaebeom daily and Mark try to say reject his visit but then Youngjae is a persistent person. Mark had the inkling that Jinyoung is as annoyed as Mark but because Youngjae is Jinyoung’s friend he never said anything.

Mark don’t understand why Youngjae is kind of obsessed with his own best friend husband.

“Really? Okay then, urm if like that can I go out today?” Jaebeom

“You want to go with who? Yugyeom is on leave and Bambam are well busy for now.And you know I can’t leave the house alone except for some serious business.” Mark

“I can go alone! I know how to go to the bus stop and also it’s only for a while.” Jaebeom

“But Jaebeom, it’s still dangerous. You just went there once. What if you lost?” Mark

“I will bring my handphone! Jinyoung said he download all the maps app and also the apps for bus schedule. Please? Yugyeom not here, Bambam busy and I know you will be busy too. I will be bored. Please let me go?” Jaebeom said and throw his pretty smile at Mark.

“Oh lord, you know I can’t say no to your sweet face. Let me ask Jinyoung first.” Mark

“No need! I will tell him personally! Thanks Mark. I will just get change then I go out. Okay?” Jaebeom said excitedly.

Mark just nods then continue doing his work.

Jinyoung still feels a sorry with how he act with Jaebeom last night. He don’t know what posses him last night. Well the time he took apart from Jaebeom really make him more stress. Jinyoung already decided to just help Jaebeom without being extra friendly toward him. He thoughts this will be a great thing but then he become more stress and moody.

Now he need to wake extra early to go to his job that started at 10 am so he can avoid eating breakfast with Jaebeom. Next he need to go back as late as possible even when he work finished at 9pm. This little measure Jinyoung took so that he don’t have to see Jaebeom as often because if he keep seeing Jaebeom his stupid body and mind wanted to be near Jaebeom.  
Jinyoung miss talking with Jaebeom and seeing Jaebeom do anything. But then he also can’t have his own heart hurt because what if one day he need to separate from Jaebeom? He need to learn not to be too attached toward Jaebeom.

Jinyoung look at the watch and it’s already 6pm, today his work finished early and because Jinyoung still feels guilty he decided to buy Jaebeom’s favourite tteokbokki from the stalls that he bring Jaebeom a few weeks ago.

Jinyoung were gathering his things when Mark call him.

“Hello? Mark?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung! Where did Jaebeom say he want to go?” Mark sound worried.

“What? Sorry I don’t understand.” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom did not call you?” Mark

“Jaebeom? No. I didn’t received any call from him.” Jinyoung

“Oh god…” Mark

“What happen Mark?” Jinyoung

“We-ell, Jaebeom ask me if he can go out for today and I agree, and he promised me to call you himself to let you know. He went out at 11am and till now he is not home yet. I try to call him but there is no answer.” Mark

“What?! Yugyeom is on leave right? Why do you let him go alone? You know he never went out alone!.” Jinyoung

“Sorry, my mistake but he convinced me that he got his phone and all the maps apps to help him around.” Mark

“What if the phone battery died? Are you sure he charged it before he sleep?” Jinyoung

“I-I don’t know that…” Mark

“Shit! I will try to look around you try ask Yugyeom and Youngjae, wait don’t call Youngjae. Just ask someone else beside Youngjae.” Jinyoung

“Okay.” Mark said then hang up the call.

Jinyoung literally shaking when he realize he don’t know where he can find Jaebeom. He already call Jackson to try and help him search for Jaebeom at nearby area. This is bad, Jaebeom should not go out alone.

Now Jinyoung already imagine the worst things that could happen. Either Jaebeom was lost and scared or some bad guys took him away with how naïve Jaebeom is. Jinyoung prays that Jaebeom will be safe wherever he is right now.

“Where are you Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	11. Eleven

What happen earlier….

Jaebeom are so happy he get to walk outside and enjoying the warmth in the sunny day. He already memorize which way he need to go even when it was his second time. Yugyeom already show him the way. He remember he need to took the left junction then walk another 300 metre and he will found the bus station.

But when Jaebeom were walking he suddenly heard a small mewling. A cute cat sound and he was trying to locate the sound. Luckily he found it at the trash dumping area. A cute brown and black kitten. The kitten look so cold and the kitten tiny body is shivering.

“Ooohh, look what we have here.” Jaebeom said then try to pet the kitten but the kitten just hissing. “ Aww, don’t be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. Are you hungry little one?”

Jaebeom wanted to give the kitten something to eat but in this area there is no convenience store nearby.

“Why are you here alone?” Jaebeom then look inside the box and saw some little torn paper leave by the owner. Jaebeom read the notes and then coo at the kitten.

“Poor little one, your owner can’t take care of you anymore and no one wanted to took you. But it was wrong to leave you alone like this. I used to be alone too when I was a child and it’s not a good feeling but now I am not that alone even when my own husband suddenly giving me the cold shoulder and make me feels like it is all my fault.”

Jaebeom just let the cat sniffs at his hand then after a few second the cat finally nudging her little heads to Jaebeom’s fingers.

“You are so sweet, I don’t know how to take care of a cat but I can learn. How about you follow me home? I promise I will take a really good care of you and my house quite big. You can play around the house. I am sure Jinyoung will not mind at all.”

The kitten purr at Jaebeom’s word like she understand what Jaebeom’s said.

“You could be my friend! I don’t know if you a girl or a boy but I will call you Odd.” Jaebeom then pet the kitten heads. “ Let’s get you out of here.”

Jaebeom then carefully took the kitten and hiding it inside his hoodies. Then look around and realize he did not recognize the area anymore.

“Oh shit.” Jaebeom

He took out his phone and try to call Mark but then the black screen just blankly stared at him.

“Oh my god! What should I do?” Jaebeom remember that he forgot to charge his phone. He is still awkward with using a phone after Jinyoung bought him a smartphone.

“Odd ah, I think I am lost. It’s going to be a little while until I take you home. Is it fine by you?”

Jaebeom look at the kitten and the kitten just look back at him.

“Are you hungry? I am sorry for now I can’t give you anything, I wonder why there is not even a convenience store in here. Should I just ask for food? I don’t think Jinyoung will like it.”

Jaebeom sigh.

“I am not a quitter so let’s just try to found my house. I bet it’s just around the corner. My house is almost as big as the other houses in this area. If you found the house No 94. You just let me know okay Odd?”

Jaebeom decide to just walk and try to remember the way to his house. But then after realized he was lost Jaebeom just sit and waiting at the pavement in between the big houses.

Meanwhile at the house Mark already ask Bambam to look around the area, it’s getting late and dark.The weather look like it’s going to rain anytime. Mark was blaming himself for letting Jaebeom out.

Mark heard the bells and rushly went to open the door in hope it was Jaebeom. But the one who in front of him is a stranger.

“Who are you?” Mark

“I am Jackson. Jinyoung’s friend. He ask me to help find Jaebeom.” Jackson

“Ah sorry, I did not recognize you.” Mark

“It’s fine. So what happen?” Jackson said then walk inside the house.

“I honestly don’t know why I suddenly agree with Jaebeom when he ask to go out for a walk alone. Jinyoung already remind me to never let Jaebeom go out alone.” Mark

“Okay now it’s not the time to blame yourself or any other people. We need to focus on how to look for Jaebeom.” Jackson try to reassured Mark.

“I already ask Bambam to look around the area. I will wait here just in case Jaebeom come back. Can you try to look him at the subway station or anywhere near public transportation?” Mark

“I do that.” Jackson said then walk away.

Mark prays that Jaebeom is just lost and not getting in any trouble.

Jaebeom open his eye and he realize that he accidentally falling asleep while sitting and waiting at the side. He looks up and the sky already turn darker than before. Jaebeom check up on Odd and after looking at Odd who sleep peacefully he get up and try asking for a help but in this area there are barely a human being sighted.

Jaebeom are surrounded by big houses and he is kinda scared to just ring the bell and ask for help.

Jaebeom then just walk forward until he can see the main road. He look at the car who just passed him and wonder if there anyone who could help him in this situation. Then there is a black expensive looking car stop in front of him and when the windows rolls down.

Jaebeom were flabbergasted when he saw who inside the car.

“Come in.” Jooin

“Madam….” Jaebeom

“Come inside Jaebeom, I will take you to your house.” Jooin

The tone of Madam Jooin is very cold and without thinking he get into the car.

“What are you doing at the side of the road?”Jooin

This is Jaebeom’s first time having a conversation with his big madam. He remember that when he was a child the Madam always come and visit him and after a while go back inside the house. Madam never talk to him but for some reasons Madam never look at him like Mrs Choi do.

Mrs Choi look at him with eyes full of hatred but with Madam there is something like longing. But Jaebeom does not understand at the moment and think that Madam is just like Mrs Choi.

“You can’t even speak now?”

“No Madam.”

“So now you are not my worker you can’t even answer my question?”

“No Madam.”

“I ask again, why are you standing alone at the side of the road?”

“I am lost, I was trying to go to the nearest bus stop but then I am lost.”

“How could your so called husband let you out alone?”

“I am a grown up already so…”

“And yet you are lost? Urgh I don’t know what are your husband thinking. Letting you out when he knows you are not aware of your surrounding”

Jaebeom don’t know what to respond by his Madam words. Madam sound concern for his well being.

Jinyoung just arrived at his house with Mark waiting on the porch.

“No news?” Jinyoung

Mark just shake his head.

Jinyoung just want to get mad but then Youngjae’s car drove inside the house.

“Who called him?” Jinyoung

“Not me.” Mark

“Aish, Jackson.. That guy…” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung! What the heck? Jackson call me saying Jaebeom is missing? What had happen, what did you do?” Youngjae

“We don’t know the details and are you suggesting that I do something to make my husband go missing?” Jinyoung

“We don’t know if he is missing or he just run away from here. I told you before never let him go out alone! ” Youngjae

“I know and you don’t need to be worry he is my husband. The one who should be worried is me.” Jinyoung

“I don’t know why you acting like being Jaebeom’s husband is a superior things. Jaebeom told me he is uncomfortable being here. He never said those things when he stays at my house.” Youngjae

“Stay? More like being caged.” Jinyoung snapped back at Youngjae

“Excuse me, but can both of you stop fighting and try to think how to solve this? It’s getting darker and it’s also look like it’s going to rain.” Mark

“I need to call the police.” Youngjae

“Don’t bother, the missing person report only can be made after 24 hours has passed. We just need to wait.” Jinyoung

“I can’t wait like this, what if some bad guy took Jaebeom away” Youngjae

“Stop being like that, I know Jaebeom know taekwondo and he can protect himself. He told me before. I think he just get lost.” Jinyoung

“He learn what? I don’t know that.” Youngjae

“You don’t know more about him like I do. So don’t just think that Jaebeom is just some helpless human being. He is a strong minded guy.” Jinyoung

Youngjae look at Jinyoung and wanted to smacked his smart mouth but Jinyoung is right. He has been missing on Jaebeom’s life for 9 years. People always change, Jaebeom is not the skinny kid he recognize years ago. Jaebeom had become a healthy grown up man with a strong body.

They are just standing in the porch when they saw a black Mercedes car come inside the driveway.

“That is my grandmother’s car.” Youngjae

Jinyoung can feel the blood rushes away from his head when he saw Jaebeom timidly getting out of the car.

“Jaebeom!.” Jinyoung said then run toward him.

Jinyoung wanted to just hug Jaebeom but the guy just walk back a little when Jinyoung try to hug him. This is the first time Jaebeom rejected any of Jinyoung advances. Jinyoung try to schooled his hurt feeling by just smiling.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just nods.

Youngjae walk toward the car but not into Jaebeom direction but the other side where he help his grandmother.

“Grandma? How? Why are you here?” Youngjae

“It’s been a month I come back from my trip and both you and your father keep silent when I ask about Jaebeom. So I make my own digging and finding out that your father married Jaebeom with your friend? Why is that?” Jooin

“I will explain everything. Just please come inside.” Jinyoung

Jooin look at Jinyoung and just nod. Mark help ushered the guest into the living room while Jinyoung took Jaebeom to their bedroom.

“You rest here after you take a bath, let me just take your hoodies.” Jinyoung

“No thank you… I just… urmm I can do it myself.” Jaebeom

“O-okay.” Jinyoung

Suddenly Jinyoung can feel the awkwardness in the air until he heard some meowing.

“What’s that?” Jinyoung

“Please I beg you don’t throw Odd away, he is alone and scared. I bring him here because your house is big and I kinda felt alone if everyone is busy.” Jaebeom then took out Odd from his sweater and show it to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung were a little bit shocked but then he just clears his throats.

“Fine, you can keep the kitten. Now I will go downstairs to talk with your madam.” Jinyoung

“Am I in trouble? Do I need to go back to the Choi’s mansion?” Jaebeom

“As long as you are my husband, you staying with me.” Jinyoung reassure Jaebeom.

Jaebeom just nod then he just pet the kitten heads.

“I’ll go first.” Jinyoung said and before he walk away he wanted to caress Jaebeom’s face but it’s different because Jaebeom did not react like he used to do. Jaebeom used to linger longer whenever Jinyoung caress his face but now Jaebeom literally avoid it.

Jinyoung hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	12. Twelve

Jinyoung walk inside the living room and can feel the air changes when he walk in. There Grandma Jooin seat in between Youngjae and Mrs Choi who might have arrived with her husband when Jinyoung put Jaebeom away.

“I heard the news from Mark. How is Jaebeom?” Jaerim ask worriedly.

“ He look fine just a little tired.” Jinyoung

“I found him wandering around alone at the side of a busy road. Is this how you take care of your husband? Jinyoung?” Jooin

“Mother, Jaebeom is Jinyoung’s husband now. Jinyoung took a great care for him since they marry.” Jaerim

Jooin just listening while glaring at Jinyoung.

“If he is what you said son, tell me why I found the lost Jaebeom alone and the day is turning darker.”

“Mom? Why are you so concern by the mere helper?” Jaerim

Jinyoung can hear how Uncle Jaerim sound so annoyed.

“He is still my worker.” Jooin

“Not anymore” Jinyoung butted in.

Jooin look at Jinyoung not look but glare at him looking like she dare Jinyoung to talk more.

“Jinyoung, may Auntie ask something? Why do you marry him? Like you never meet him right? Can you tell me the reason? He is just our butler. Like? I don't get it.” Yonghwa talk with her usual mother like voice.

“I just simply fall in love.” Jinyoung calmly said but he just want to shout that her own son also falls for their butler

“With the guy you never meet before?” Jooin said with an accusing tone like she does not believe with any of Jinyoung’s word.

“Love is a something we can’t calculate or have a logical explanation. Love sometime come without announcing or without we even know. That is what I feel when I stumble into Jaebeom at your mansion when I was looking around the area and get lost. The first time I saw him I felt like my world has stop. He was so beautiful and when he talk his voice calm me. Yes, maybe I never meet him or had any chances to know him but my heart was so sure that I wanted him as my partner. My life partner.” Jinyoung

Jooin look at Jinyoung like what Jinyoung’s word is nothing to her.

“This is still wrong, he is my worker. You guys should inform me.” Jooin

“Mother, Jinyoung straightaway told me about his intention to make Jaebeom as his husband and I don’t find any problem with it. So I allowed him…” Jaerim said but then he get cut by his mother.

“Still it’s not appropriate for you to just agree without discuss this with me. I am still your mother and Jaebeom is..” Jooin. “Only our butler. Right mother?” Jaerim remind his mother.

“Butler or not he once live with us. I should be informed by this.” Jooin.

“Mother, you never even care about him before. I know this because all the other worker told me you will just ignore him so why the sudden concern?” Jaerim

Jinyoung can see how Grandma Jooin trying to not dispute the fact that she never cared about Jaebeom.

“Yes mother, why you need to be concern about the butler well being? I am really liking the idea we can get him out from the mansion. I don’t know why we keep keeping him in the house. You don’t like him, as for me I really glad he is out from the house. The sight of him really make my head hurt so much.”

“Yonghwa.” Jaerim sternly said and look at his wife.

“What? I’m just saying…He has been there since what? Forever? Thankfully I don’t have to see his face again after this.” Yonghwa

“ I don’t like the tone of your voice Yonghwa. Whatever it is, Jaebeom is still my worker and I have the right to know what happen to him. Let make it clear, I will talk to your parent Jinyoung. I will ask them to convinced you to divorce Jaebeom. I don’t know why your parents agree with this marriage. You are from a really good family and your reputation in business world is also great. Why taking a butler as a husband?” Jooin

“Mother! You can’t decide that. Jaebeom are not your worker anymore since he move out from the house. ” Jaerim

“This is my decision.” Jooin

“You can talk with whoever you want but the decision is in my hand here. I am his husband and I don’t care what you said, I respected you as my own grandmother but Jaebeom now is not your worker anymore. He does not have to obey your word anymore and I respectively asking you to never come in between us again.” Jinyoung

He remember that his parents adore Jaebeom when they meet him for the first time a few weeks ago. His mother really enjoy having a son who literally enjoyed her talking about all the adventures trip she took and his father like Jaebeom. They even moved away to their country house just so both Jaebeom and Jinyoung can stay here without them being a bother to the newly married couple.

“How dare you? Do you know who are you talking to?” Jooin

“Yes I know, but do you know that Jaebeom is not your worker anymore and the way you talk like he will right away follow your orders really irk me grandma. He is 26 years old for god sake and never went out alone! I could ask you why and I know you cannot answer it. I am sorry for today, I should be more careful but this does not mean you can take my husband away from me.” Jinyoung

Jooin look at Jinyoung with an utter shocking expression. She never thought the silent kid who always accompany Youngjae going to be this loud when he grow up.

“Okay, like what you say let’s Jaebeom decide whether he wanted to stay here or comeback with me.” Jooin

“Grandma! You cannot do this. I mean Jinyoung really love Jaebeom. I can see that, they are happy together. Are you sure you want to break their marriage life just because Jaebeom is your butler? Or you have any other reason why you so keen on to make Jaebeom stay at our house?” Youngjae

It’s hurt Youngjae to say this but he actually don’t want his own grandmother to stay near Jaebeom.

“Youngjae, you don’t know anything so stay out of it.” Jooin

“I have been staying out of your way before because I am just a child but now I know better and I wanted to know why you keep caging Jaebeom in our house? I saw him since I was 5 and he never went out from that small store.” Youngjae

“Youngjae! You can’t talk like that to your grandma! Please respect her.” Yonghwa

Youngjae just roll his eye. His adrenaline when knowing Jaebeom is missing still there and now adding with this confrontation, Youngjae just can’t take it anymore. He needed to know why his grandmother treated Jaebeom like that.

“I am just curious. I am not the young Youngjae, who will agree with whatever you ask me to do. I am a grown up man who need more explanation that just what mom always say just let it be. I can't do that anymore” Youngjae.

“I don't have any explanation to make. Now Jinyoung go and call your husband here, I just want to ask a few question.” Jooin

“I respectfully say this that I will never ever obey what you want me to do if it was involve my husband. Now I just want to take a rest and Mark please just show the way out for our guest.” Jinyoung said then leave and went upstairs.

“You little…” Jooin.” Mother, let’s go.” Jaerim then ushered his mother and his wife out from Jinyoung’s house.

“I am sorry.” Youngjae quietly speak to Mark.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Mark

“Can you let me know how is Jaebeom? I really want to see him but then I don’t think Jinyoung will like me here now.” Youngjae

“He is just mad at your grandmother not you. I think he will see you after he calm down and may I ask you to just for a while, stop coming here? I mean if you don’t mind. I know you have good intention about visiting Jaebeom but you need to realize that Jinyoung have feeling but he rarely show or talk about it. So I am sure he will appreciate it if you will kindly lessen your visiting time?” Mark

Youngjae can’t say that he is shocked with what Mark said. He never felt any kind of hated feeling from Mark when he come well mostly the other guy Bambam who will show him how he is just glare at Youngjae whenever he come.

“I will.” Youngjae stuttered before heads out.

Jinyoung is really mad and don’t know how to control himself before he blurted out words that he will regret saying so he just walk out from the discussion and now he just stare at his old bedroom door.

Should he come in or not?

After the way Jaebeom coldly treat him just now make his heart can’t sit well. Jaebeom never act like that. Jinyoung know that now he was at the phase to make himself out of Jaebeom’s sight. But the feeling of Jaebeom ignoring him really don’t sit well right now. Jinyoung feel worse.

Oh lord, is this what Jaebeom feels when Jinyoung ignore him?

This is the worst things ever.

Jinyoung decided to just come inside the room but then he just sneak a little peek and he saw how Jaebeom laying down on his stomach while playing with the kitten. Jaebeom look so happy with how he smile whenever the kitten is not fast enough to catch his fingers.

Jinyoung clear his throat when he walk inside the room.

Jaebeom who clearly shocked just sit and look at Jinyoung.

“Why are you here?” Jaebeom

“I remember vividly that this is my room.” Jinyoung. “Oh really? I guess the weeks before this never happen then.” Jaebeom just stare at Jinyoung.

“Are you mad?” Jinyoung said while slowly walk toward Jaebeom.

“Stop! Don’t come near me.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom……”

“Nope stop there. You finally ask me if I’m mad? Well what did you feel when suddenly your husband stop talking with you and what? Just ignoring you. You tell me what that feels like. My own husband make me feels like I am a burden to him. Am I Jinyoung? A burden to you?“

“I did not mean that way….”

“So explain to me what did you do that, so I can keep my way out from you sight!”

Jaebeom then stand up to walk out but before than happen Jinyoung already stop him by grabbing his wrist.

“Yah! Let me go!.”

“I will but just hear me out!.”

Jaebeom sigh then nods his head.

“Okay what did you want to talk about?”

Jinyoung gulp a little because suddenly he don’t know how to talk with his husband.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung just blurted out then throws his body onto the bed and cover his face with the pillow.

“Excuse me but what?”

Jinyoung muffled something.

“Sorry I can’t hear you.” Jaebeom trying not to laugh seeing Jinyoung like that.

“I am sorry! I don’t know why the last few weeks I am being a jerk toward you. I am sorry.” Jinyoung let the pillow go and look up at his husband.

Jaebeom just raise his brows.

“Why did you do that?”

“Like I said before, I don’t actually know why I did that but I am sure that I am also hated the time I am away from you. Also how many time I told you, you are not a burden to me. Not at all, having you with me actually make my day so much better. The time I was ignoring you is the worst time ever and I regret every second when I can't see you and listening to your talk. I am so sorry.”

Listening to what Jinyoung word’s make Jaebeom’s stomach fluttered. Jaebeom can’t hide the fact that he is slowly falling for Jinyoung. He has the most kind husband in the world. Jinyoung just accept Jaebeom just the way Jaebeom is. Jinyoung never ask Jaebeom to change or asked him to do anything. Never get bored with Jaebeom antic with Yugyeom.

Yes at first Jaebeom kinda feel weird with how Jinyoung falls for him so easily but now he accept the idea because he himself also easily falls for Jinyoung. But then Jaebeom don’t know what had happen for the last month when Jinyoung just ignored him and making himself feels upset.

Jaebeom had the thought that Jinyoung already fall out of love because the way Jinyoung treated him for the past months but now, the way Jinyoung confessed he hate the time away from Jaebeom just like Jaebeom hated the way Jinyoung ignored him. It’s ignites something inside Jaebeom’s heart.

He wanted this. He wanted to always stay with Jinyoung.

“Fine. I accepted your apology but promise me that you will let me know before you decided to ignore me again”

“I promise.” Jinyoung said with the biggest smile. “Jaebeom?”

“Yes?”

“Can I hug you?”

Jaebeom quite surprise when Jinyoung ask the question.

“Why do you ask? I am your husband and you can do whatever with me.”

Jaebeom says with a deep meaning that he is ready with whatever Jinyoung want him to do.

“I don’t know I thought you are still mad at me.”

“ I am not mad.. Just upset, now hug me or I will be more upset than now.”

Jinyoung hurriedly stand and walk toward Jaebeom. Jinyoung hug Jaebeom tightly while fondly stroking Jaebeom’s head. Jinyoung is determine now. He love Jaebeom and he wanted Jaebeom for himself.

He will try his hardest to make Jaebeom falls for him and will try to slowly talk to Youngjae. He make a promise that he need to break.

Jaebeom is his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	13. Thirteen

It’s been a week.

Jaebeom are now playing with Odd, the kitten, a girl after Bambam told him and also teaches him how to differentiate the gender of a cat. Jaebeom with the help of Bambam who used to own a cat are now knows how to take care of a kitten.

Jaebeom diligently learned how to take care of a cat and make sure he knows the basic of having a pet.

Jaebeom also ask Jinyoung to give him money to buy cat’s stuff, which Jinyoung give him but in return Jaebeom need to give Jinyoung a massage whenever Jinyoung want. Jaebeom acting like he is annoyed but actually he kind of loving it when Jinyoung wanted to spend more time with him.

Jinyoung changes.

Jinyoung turn into the old Jinyoung. Who always smiling at Jaebeom. Who talk to him after they finished their dinner and this Jinyoung is now more daring.

They never kiss before but there is always touching. Jinyoung love to play with Jaebeom’s neck. Meanwhile Jaebeom love playing with Jinyoung’s hands. Jaebeom knows that there is some touches that linger and he knows he wanted more and it’s not helping when every morning Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung’s lips touches his cheeks. Jaebeom act like he was sleeping but he actually can feel the kiss.

Jaebeom will make sure that Jinyoung leave the bed before he open his eyes.

Jaebeom doesn’t hate the kiss but the things is Jinyoung only kiss him every morning just like that.

Nothing else.

That is why now he is playing with Odd but his mind are thinking about his husband’s lips.

“Jaebeom hyung?” Yugyeom said while bringing sandwiched for Jaebeom and Odd’s snack.

Jaebeom look at Yugyeom and just humming.

“You okay?” Yugyeom ask and sit next to Jaebeom who are laying on the floor of play room. Odd has his own play room at the second floor.

“Yes sure why?” Jaebeom said while trying to lure Odd with his snack.

“I don’t know you look like you are not happy?”

“I’m not sad. I have Odd to play with whenever I bored and Jinyoung also become his normal self again. Why do you think I look unhappy?”

“I don’t know hyung, it’s not like you look unhappy. It’s just there something inside your mind. You look like you are thinking hard about something.” Yugyeom then tapping at his thighs and hopes Odd will come to him.

The kitten did not bulge from her place. Odd are still licking at the snack that Jaebeom gave her.

“I do think about something but you don’t have to worry about it.” Jaebeom said then smirk.

“Why are you smirking? Are you thinking about bad thing?”

“No way.” Jaebeom laugh. “I don’t know if I should let you know.”

“About what?” Yugyeom

“Something. I will let you know whenever I am ready.”

Jaebeom stand up and walk away. He look at the time and knows Jinyoung will be back in another 3 minutes. Jaebeom now love waiting for his husband to come back from work. He love the smile Jinyoung will throw at him and the long hug.

Jaebeom can hear the door open when he just at his last staircase and there the smiling Jinyoung look at him.

“Hey…” Jinyoung hug him after Jaebeom run toward him.

“You are home.” Jaebeom said while tighten the hug.

“Yes and I have a good news.”

“Really? What?” Jaebeom let Jinyoung go.

“ You just hug me for only a second.” Jinyoung pout while making grabbing hand toward Jaebeom

Jaebeom just chuckle and took Jinyoung arm and bring him to the kitchen.

“Now let’s eat then you tell me what is the good new is.” Jaebeom

“Okay.”

Jinyoung just look at Jaebeom who is know making sure all the food is already served. Jinyoung really love him. He try to let Jaebeom knows his real feeling is but then he don’t know how because Jaebeom already knew his ‘true feeling’ when he ask Jaebeom to marry him.

So now Jinyoung is wondering what he should do.

“So what is the good news that you want to share with me?”

Jaebeom said after he put some food on Jinyoung’s plate . Before this Mark always serve both of them but now Jaebeom take some initiation to be a good husband toward Jinyoung. Jaebeom also wanted to be more involved with Jinyoung now after he realize he is in love with him.

“Okay, you know how mom and dad keep asking us when will we visit them right?”

“Everytime when they call us they keep asking that.”

“I’ve finally apply for my leave and it was approved! So the coming Saturday we are going to Jeju Island!”

“Really?! Are you kidding me? Gosh! I am so excited! Mom keep bragging about their oranges there and how it’s literally a great time to visit because the flower also blooming!”

Jinyoung just smile looking at how excited Jaebeom is with the news. But then Jaebeom expression changes.

“What now?” Jinyoung ask then squeezing Jaebeom’s hand.

“I don’t have a passport.”

Jinyoung laugh out loud with how worried his husband face is.

“ No worry. We still have time to make your passport.”

“Really? This will be my first time flying! What if I am scared? Oh god… What if I have a phobia of flying?” Jaebeom frantically worried.

“Jaebeom?”

“Yes.”

Jaebeom turn to look at Jinyoung and Jinyoung then stand up and cupped his face.

“I will be there too. Don’t you be so worried.” Jinyoung said and then lightly kiss Jaebeom’s head

Jaebeom were totally surprise with the kiss that he was stun and feels his face become red.

“You can’t do that!”

“Do what?” Jinyoung confusedly ask.

“Kiss me!” Jaebeom then stand up and walk away.

Leaving the frozen Jinyoung alone

Jaebeom keep grumbling until he is inside their bedroom.

Jinyoung found Jaebeom face hidden inside the pillow there is Odd trying to come and see Jaebeom.

“Odd ah… Come here.”

Odd look at him but then just stay and nudging Jaebeom’s pillow.

“You want to play with Jaebeom? In that case would you ask him what is wrong? Unfortunately my own husband don’t want to talk to me”

Jinyoung then walk and sit beside the hiding Jaebeom. Odd just meowing and it’s funny because it’s look like the cat were giving Jinyoung’s message to Jaebeom.

“What did he say?” Jinyoung finally fetch the cat and ask her directly.

Odd then just talking with cat language and Jinyoung just humming and nodding.

“Sorry Odd ah, I don’t understand your language.”

Jinyoung then heard Jaebeom’s giggles.

“You are silly you know that?” Jaebeom put the pillow away and sit then take Odd from Jinyoung’s hand.

“You supposed to be mad at him for me! Why are you so weak with his petting?” Jaebeom coddling Odd.

“Because I am good at it. Now would you tell me what happen at dinner earlier?”

Jaebeom sigh.

“Do I have to?”

“ Of course, my own husband were visibly upset about something and I am still confused. Want to hug?”

Jinyoung said then open his arm. Jaebeom only took seconds before he went toward Jinyoung and let him hug him.

“Now you can talk.”

“I don’t want too. I will look super stupid.”

“No you will not.. Just tell me.”

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung then blurted out.

“I am upset when you only lightly kiss me and it’s not even on my lips.”

They were staring at each other then Jinyoung’s mouth slowly turn into a smirk before he laugh.

“I told you it’s stupid,” Jaebeom then try to get off from the hug.

“No.. No.. I am so sorry.” Jinyoung said and trying to make Jaebeom stay. “ So you want me to kiss you on your lips and you want it to be harder that my usual kisses?”

“Why the heck you said it out loud?”

“Yeah because I need to know the truth. I say it before that I will never do anything that you don’t want me too.”

Jinyoung then took Jaebeom chin and make Jaebeom face him.

“So if you truly want what I want. You need to tell me out loud.”

“I have too?”

Jinyoung just nod.

“I don’t want too, let me just show you.”

Jaebeom said then move forward and kiss Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was taken aback for a second before he then kiss Jaebeom back harder. They have been kissing for a long time and between them they are trying to dominate each other’s mouth.

They just stop kissing when Odd loudly mewling. 

At first Jinyoung were continue kissing Jaebeom but then Jaebeom stop him and mouth sorry and went to get Odd.

“Yah I told you to never spoil that kitten.”

Jinyoung were pouting because Jaebeom immediately stop the kissing and just took the noisy Odd.

“I was not spoiling her. She was just bored. Am I right? Am I right?” Jaebeom said then kisses Odd’s little face.

“Yaaaaaah stop kissing her.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Jaebeom blows raspberry then walk out with Odd in his hand.

Jinyoung just sigh.

“Not tonight I guess.”

Jaebeom and Jinyoung are on a plane to go to Jeju Island and Jinyoung still having try to coax Jaebeom because Jaebeom is still upset because he can’t bring Odd.

Jinyoung still remember what happened yesterday….

“Mark said we can bring animal with us! I also google it and we can!”

“I know but Jaebeom we are going on a honeymoon! Who brought their pet? It’s supposed to be our romantic getaway. Why should we bring Odd with us?”

“Because he never went to Jeju Island just like me! And it will be our first time riding a plane together! Why you don’t want me to bring her?”

“Jinyoung hyung might be jealous because of her you know.” Yugyeom

Yugyeom are now helping Jaebeom packing some food and gifts that Jaebeom bought for his parents.

“I would never! I am not jealous of her! I love her too.”

“Yeah right. I swear I saw you contemplating to lock her out of your bedroom last week.” Bambam who are just coming into the kitchen.

Jaebeom gasp.

“How could you? She is just a baby!” Jaebeom held Odd and whisper something.

“Both of you stop doing whatever you trying to do! Jaebeom stop being over dramatic. I didn’t lock her up. She have been sleeping with us right? Don’t believe what nonsense that Bambam said.” Jinyoung glare and point at Yugyeom and Bambam.

“I didn’t lie, I said you were contemplating not actually doing it.” Bambam

“Whatever, now Jaebeom.. Sorry but we can’t bring her. I already calling her vets and she is too young to go on a plane. I promise we will bring her later when she is big enough. Okay?”

“But this is my first time sleeping without her? How can I survive? How about I just stay here and you just visit mom and dad alone?”

Jaebeom said and tighten his hold on Odd.

Yugyeom and Bambam already laugh out loud.

Jaebeom looking very worried and Jinyoung don’t know how to convince Jaebeom that he wanted to be alone with him on their first vacation together.

Jaebeom still sulking and Jinyoung don’t know what to do. It’s almost time to take off.

“Jaebeom? Everything okay? Do you need anything? We will going to fly soon. Are you comfortable enough?”

Jaebeom just nods then look at the window.

The announcement for the take off make Jaebeom turn toward Jinyoung.

“Yes?”

“I want to hold your hand.” Jaebeom demand.

Jinyoung just smile and take Jaebeom’s hand. Jaebeom look so cute when he was still sulking but then asking for Jinyoung's hand.

“Everything going to be just fine. You will feels something on your ears because of the different altitude but I already teach you how to handle that right? You remember that right?”

Jaebeom just nod.

Jinyoung then kiss Jaebeom’s knuckle before he kiss Jaebeom’s lips.

“I am here okay? Don’t be afraid.”

Jaebeom just nod and then the plane take off.

Jaebeom close his eyes but then nothing happen. He open it and look at his husband.

“You are flying now. Look at the window.”

Jaebeom look at he knows that he is not at the ground anymore. It’s not that high so he can still see the building down there looking so little and also the sky and clouds.

“Oh my god! My first time flying and I am enjoying it.”

Jinyoung just smile looking at his excited husband.

“Thank you so much!” Jaebeom said then take Jinyoung’s hand and squeeze it.

“What for?”

“Without you I don’t think I can experience this! This feels! Oh I really owe you this one.”

“You never owe me anything. I am your husband. You don’t have to thanks me for everything I do to you because it is my job to make you happy. I will do anything to make you happy.”

Jaebeom just wanted to scream how he is in love with his husband but then he don’t want to make a scene inside the plane so he decide to just kiss his husband.

“Whatever you say I will always feels thankful to you and don’t you make me stop saying it. I wil say it in every second of my life if I could. But then I don’t want to annoy you. So just accept my thank you and move on okay?”

“Whatever you want.”

Jaebeom just smile and nods.

Jaebeom can’t stay put and he keep asking question to Jinyoung and when the food tray arrive he ponder which to choose that Jinyoung just ask the flight attentance to give Jaebeom both option. Jaebeom enjoy the food.

Jinyoung were just smiling looking at his husband.

He promised himself to do anything to make the happiness stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	14. Fourteen

Jinyoung and Jaebeom just get out from the airport and they spotted their parents.

“Mom!”

Jaebeom running toward his mom who hold the sign with THE BEST SON IN LAW written boldly in gold sparkle.

“Jaebeom!!! Oh god how I missed you!.” Hyejin engulf Jaebeom in a hug.

Jinyoung just shakes his head while pushing their luggage trolley toward his parents car.

“Jaebeom! Now come here and give me a hug too.” Kibum

“Will not missed it. How are you dad?”

Jaebeom turn toward Kibum and hug him.

“Now I am all better! Look, you need to visit me more okay?” Kibum

“But it’s too hard for Jinyoung to take holiday leave. He just started working.”

“I said you not him. I don’t need him.” Kibum

“Ouch dad, I am still here okay?” Jinyoung feign sadness.

“Stop now. How is it Jaebeom? How is your flight?” Hyejin

“It was one of the best moment ever mom! You see I don’t feel nauseous at all. I feel great! Oh how I wish Odd was there with me.”

“ You didn’t bring Odd? I thought I can see that little kitten face to face.” Hyejin

“See? This is why I want to bring him.”

“We are here on our honeymoon, please don’t give him any idea other than that mom.” Jinyoung rolled his eye.

“We can take care of her tho? And it’s not like you will stay inside the room 24/7.” Kibum tease.

“Dad!” Jinyoung hit his dad when he saw Jaebeom’s face turn red.

“What? You want to do that huh?” Kibum

“That is enough, now let’s go back home.” Hyejin

“Urm, actually I already booked a hotel room for us so we don’t need to stay at your house.” Jinyoung timidly say.

“What?”

Both Hyejin and Jaebeom ask simultaneously.

Kibum just shake his head and mouthing good luck at Jinyoung

“Why do you do such a thing? We have plenty of rooms and you can choice any one.’’ Hyejin

“Yeah mom is right. Why we need to waste our money on hotel?” Jaebeom.

“My money.”

“Oops sorry, your money.” Jaebeom then chuckle.

Jinyoung looking at his dad and trying to ask for help.

“Let them be Hyejin ah.. This is their first time going on honeymoon trip. Let Jinyoung have his fun with Jaebeom.” Kibum

“But I wanted to chat with my son in law.” Hyejin

“Mom, it’s not like we going to copped inside the room all the time here. We will come and visit you guys daily.” Jinyoung

“Fine, but let's eat at my house first. I cook a lot of foods.” Hyejin

“That I will never say no.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung then put their luggage inside the trunk and sit at the front seat so both of the mother in law and son in law can have their chat.

Jaebeom are even in awe when he look at the beautiful house.

“Oh my god! This place is so gorgeous.”

“Right? I fall in love when your dad say he wanted to purchase this house.”

“Great taste dad!”

Jaebeom give Kibum a thumbs up.

“Of course! Don’t you see how your mom look like? She is a beauty.” Kibum

Hyejin blushing while trying to shrug off the topic.

“But mom really is beautiful. No wonder Jinyoung is handsome.” Jaebeom

“What now husband?” Jinyoung who were helping bringing their luggage inside the house stop for a while.

“I am praising your face, now get along and be faster please.”

“Aye, aye husband.”

Jaebeom just laugh, Hyejin drag Jaebeom to the kitchen area and once again Jaebeom in awe looking at the food.

“You prepared all of this?” Jaebeom

“Yes darl, I am making sure that everything I cook today is your and Jinyoung’s favourite foods.” Hyejin

“I am touched mom! This is look super good! Now I am more hungry that I am earlier.”

Jaebeom said and rubbing his belly acting like he is super hungry.

“Ha ha ha, we can eat first. Let the guys join us later.”

“No need mom, I can wait.”

“Jaebeom?”

“Yes mom?”

“Are you happy?”

“Mom?”

“I know that my son forces you to marry him without even knowing him. You can tell me anything okay? I am your mom.”

“Mom! Don’t make me cry. Oh my god. This is everything I wishes for well not the arrange marriage one but you. I was so scared when we meet for the first time. I am just a normal guy and here I thought your family is like rich and you might loathe me. But when you first hug me without saying anything I am so glad. You ask me to call you mom for the first time in my life and that is it, I don’t care about other things but I am lucky too. I have a great and kind husband but then he sometime does make my heart hurt but he will always ask for forgiveness after that. I mean what else could I ask?”

Jaebeom then hug Hyejin.

Yes he never knows who his parents is but now having a loving parents in law he doesn’t mind about the past.

Kibum and Jinyoung coming to the dining area with Hyejin and Jaebeom hugging.

“Are we missing something?” Kibum

“I want a hug too.” Jinyoung said and try to engulf both Jaebeom and his mom.

“Stop it, don’t be silly.” Hyejin pushes Jinyoung away.

“Why? My husband hug you! I should be the one he hug!” Jinyoung said then act like he is sulking.

“You are a grown up. Stop doing that.” Jaebeom said after making his husband sit next to him.

“Wow are we expecting other guest? You cook a lot mom.” Jinyoung

“Of course my son in law are coming to visit me for the first time. I will spoil him with food.”

“ Please don’t” Jinyoung whine.

“Please do! But don’t be mad if I don’t want to go back to Seoul.” Jaebeom chuckle

“Stay as long as you want! I will glad if you do so.” Kibum

“But I know my son will hate it.” Hyejin

“Yah, why it look like my own parents want to take my husband away from me?” Jinyoung.

“Because he is a great companion, he listen well. And never faking like both of you whenever I try to start a story.” Hyejin

“In my defense, your story is sometime so animated that I don’t think it actually happen.” Kibum “ She once told me that she found what is it call? I forgot already.”

“If you are focus on listening to my story then you will not forget about it.” Hyejin coldly answer.

“Are they fighting?” Jaebeom whisper at Jinyoung

Jinyoung just shrug of and put the fried chicken on Jaebeom’s bowl.

“Why don’t you give the chicken leg to Jaebeom?” Hyejin

“Because I want that part.” Jinyoung

“Nonsense, Jaebeom take this.” Kibum took the chicken leg from Jinyoung’s bowl and passed it to Jaebeom.

“Thanks dad!” Jaebeom happily eating the chicken.

“But I want that part!” Jinyoung sulk.

“There is a lot of chicken’s there. You can eat it.” Kibum said while giving the other part of the chicken leg to Hyejin

“Thanks.” Hyejin

“This is not fair! I saw the chicken legs first.” Jinyoung

“You really want it? Here take mine but I already take a little bite.” Jaebeom said while trying to give the chicken to Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung, I know you like the chicken leg because it’s delicious right? Your grandma told me that we should give all delicious things to the person we love. It’s the subtle way to show our love and we Park guys like subtle things. It’s the way we show how much we love our other half.” Kibum.

“By giving the chicken leg?” Jaebeom interrupt.

Hyejin are literally trying not to laugh. She just clear her throats then ask Jinyoung to pass the fried tofu.

“Urm, Jaebeom.. Well I don’t know how to respond to that. But it’s like an affection gesture. Well, man in the Park family are not known as someone who express their feeling.” Kibum “True that.” Hyejin interrupt.

“That is true, Jinyoung just told me he is in love with me when he ask me to marry him then he never said that word ever again. Is this because he is just like you dad?” Jaebeom genuinely ask but the question make both Jinyoung and Kibum choke on their food.

“Here, here.”

Hyejin and Jaebeom both passed water to their husband.

“So Jinyoung? Did my son in law just complaining to me that you were not showing your love toward him? Huh?” Hyejin

“No.. I mean I always took care of you right Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung then look at Jaebeom who just stuff food into his mouth and makes gesture that he can’t talk now.

“Really?”

Jaebeom just shrugged off and continue eating and Jinyoung need to bear his mother’s glaring throughout the lunch time.

After spending almost half an hour pleading to his parent, both Jinyoung and Jaebeom are on their way to the hotel and Jinyoung will never regret booking this room even when the price is quit expensive. Because he is now looking at his husband who are in awe with the hotel.

The hotel look luxurious at the outside but giving the calm vibe when you entered it. Jinyoung can’t stop smiling looking at Jaebeom who can’t stop smiling and keep saying the word ‘wow’.

After checking in they were headed to their room with the help of bell boy. Both of them were in shocked when they first saw the room.

“Urmm Jinyoung? How much did you spent for this room?” the first question Jaebeom ask when the bell boy closed their hotel room after taking their luggage inside the room.

“Not much?” Jinyoung grin.

“Really? I don’t want you to spend all the money to me. Like what if something bad happen and we need the money? I don’t have any money to help you. You know I am that poor.”

“Shush, firstly, it’s my money so I can spend it all to my husband but then it’s fine I didn’t used all my saving for our honeymoon so you don’t need to worry about it. Secondly, where is all your money? Like you work in a mansion as a butler even when the pay is not that high I don’t think you used all your money?”

“Urm.. About that.. Urmm, how do I say this…”

“They didn’t pay you?”

“No.. No, like they do but not in money? Like I usually have someone who bought my clothes and everything I wanted and I also get free food so that is their way of payment?”

This is the first time Jaebeom volunteer talking about his job at the Choi. Before this Jaebeom never tell Jinyoung anything that happen at that mansion. It’s like Jaebeom just want to forget his life there and Jinyoung will do anything to do whatever Jaebeom want so he rarely ask about what happen there.

“Okay. So what do you want to do today?” Jinyoung

“I am kind of tired so maybe sleep?”

“I know we are on our honeymoon but I don’t think you wanted that on our first day ever.” Jinyoung smirked.

Jaebeom’s face turn red and he hits Jinyoung’s arm.

“Not that kind of sleep. I just want to take a rest and maybe start our activity tomorrow?”

“Whatever you want to do.” Jinyoung said then kiss Jaebeom’s forehead. “But then are you sure you don’t want to DO it tonight?”

Jinyoung wink at the blushing Jaebeom and avoided getting hit from Jaebeom.

Jinyoung has been regularly teasing Jaebeom about having sex that make Jaebeom annoyed and finally agree that they will do sex on their honeymoon trip to make Jinyoung stop teasing him. Jinyoung agreed but the teasing never end, and now he will tell Jaebeom how he can’t wait to finally do it on their honeymoon trip. But in real life Jinyoung were also kind of scared like he going to make love with his precious husband. Well Jinyoung are not a virgin (he study at America and well things happen), but he never felt love when he have his own one night stand and usually both party is drunk as hell.

One thing he knows is he is not that bad in bed by the way some of his one night stand come and ask for more but sorry Jinyoung never do sex twice with the same person just because he knows he can’t give more attention or love to other person.

Jinyoung once wonder why but now he realize why.

It’s all because he can’t forget the face of Lim Jaebeom. The pale face who still in his mind even years have passed. The way Jinyoung just wanted to touch that face that day but he is afraid. Afraid he will hurt the skinny boy who he just first meet that day. But he once listen to the boy singing voice and since that day he was so enthralled by Jaebeom without even seeing his face.

Then the first (second ) time they meet, Jinyoung was telling the truth at Grandma Jooin that the first thing his minds supply when he saw Jaebeom is how beautiful his look is. Not a pale skinny guy. His memory about Jaebeom are change. Now he just remember the soft smile and the way Jaebeom laugh.

This is what Jinyoung wanted to see since he heard Jaebeom’s singing voice.

Jinyoung at first thought the arrange marriage plan will ruin everything. His friendship with Youngjae, his secret feelings for Jaebeom and also the part where he try to forget about Jaebeom. Just because he seen how madly Youngjae is in love with Jaebeom.

Jinyoung tried harder not to feel anything whenever Youngjae spoke about Jaebeom and try to be his best friend. Just listening the love word from Youngjae. It was one of the hardest thing ever but he just let it be because he knows that he never had a chance with Jaebeom.

Until what happen now.

Now he can freely think about his husband, touches Jaebeom especially Jaebeom’s twin moles that make Jaebeom annoyed at him and freely kisses Jaebeom without worried about Youngjae.

Choi Youngjae

That is Jinyoung’s other problem to thinks. But not for now, now he will enjoy his time with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	15. Fifteen

Jaerim was reading a book when his mother come inside the reading room, without saying a word his mother just sit in front of his son.

After a while Jaerim just put down his book at look at his mother.

“What can I do for you mother?”

“You know very well why I am here.”

“I don’t know? Maybe to visit your only son? Oh wait the son who are still alive.”

“Don’t go there Jaerim… Don’t you ever dare.”

“I don’t know mother, for all this time I do whatever you ask me to do on behalf of my hyung. I do everything as long as it make you happy after what happen to hyung.”

“And you also know that bringing Jaebeom back is the one that make me happy.”

“No it won’t, whatever you think it’s wrong. You wanted Jaebeom here because his face resemble of hyung right? I know you don’t even care If Jaebeom look like Bora.”

“Why do you even said that name. I hate that name. You know it.”

“I know and it’s shows the way you treat her son.”

“He is Jaehyun son.”

“Jaebeom is both Jaehyun and Bora son but you will never acknowledge that. You ignore the boy and let Yonghwa do anything to him!.”

“She is your wife, I am not responsible with anything she does.”

“I am not even aware of this if Jaebeom’s old nanny didn’t tell me about it. The poor Lin were shaking and afraid if you guys will hunt her but she decided to tell the truth after she was so worried what going to happen to Jaebeom. “ Jaerim try to not scold his own mother.

“Everything was done by your wife…”

“You know it and you never said anything?”

“I didn’t see it, the maid told me about it.”

“Still you know your own grandchild are being abused for….sigh, I think it’s my fault that I believe in both my mother and wife and thought that Jaebeom really don’t want to be with us whenever I am back home. I don’t know why I am not being attentive toward Jaebeom when I was younger. Maybe the burden of my workload or maybe I was just clueless young man. I didn’t aware about my surrounding. Until Lin told me everything even when he was admitted to the hospital.”

Jaerim look at the expressionless Jooin.

“Don’t you even feel sorry toward hyung? You treat his son like that and you wanted me to bring Jaebeom here again? Sorry mother, even if you call me as a bad child or ungrateful anything. I will never bring Jaebeom here again.”

“You don’t know how I feel.”

“I think we feel the same thing, but I am not going to ignore my nephew just because he is born by Bora.”

“No you don’t understand me, everytime I see Jaebeom. He remind me of Jaehyun. Every single time, so I took the other way to ignore him. But still I can’t manage to ignore him totally. He remind me of my son… My son who kill himself just because I say no to his choice. Do you know how I felt about that? I feel like I am not worth of being a mom. I keep feeling like this whenever I saw Jaebeom. Do you know how I felt about it? How every night I can’t even have proper sleep because the thought about my son killing himself because of me? The thought that if I took care of Jaebeom and he turn the same? I am afraid it that things happen again?”

“ I don’t know you felt like that and I am sorry but what I do know is it’s the past. Jaehyun already dead for what years now? A lot of years that you can redeem yourself by taking care of his son after you pushes his lover to death? I thought we are family with a great reputation a great name but… You can’t even think about it mother? Jaebeom has been without a family love or care for a lot of time. Can you just let him go now? For my sake? For hyung sake?”

“You can’t using your hyung against me!”

“I can and I will, for the sake of his only child. The loveless child who I don’t know how he survived until now. Let’s just forget about the past mother… I will let you visit Jaebeom.. I will accompany you too don’t worry. I am here with you mother, always will and always do.”

Jaerim then walk toward his mother and give her a hug. Jooin didn’t say anything but he hug his son back.

Maybe this is the time she should appreciate what have left for her.

Jinyoung waking up without Jaebeom by his side and he jolted up and looking for his husband who are just watching the view on the hotel veranda.

“God you are here.”

“Morning? Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Stressed out early in the morning.”

“Because I thought my husband left me alone…”

Jinyoung then went to hug his husband.

“O-okay? But where would I go? I come here with you and I don’t know this area at all.”

Jinyoung just hug Jaebeom and didn’t let him know that he dreams Jaebeom walking away and left him without a word. A great dream for their first night of honeymoon.

“I don’t know…. I just really hate it when you are not by my side whenever I open my eyes.”

“Really now?”

“Whatever, let’s get ready and we can go and sight seeing after we eat breakfast. I am so sorry that we only have 3 days to enjoy our honeymoon.”

“It’s fine, I think it’s enough or else I am going to miss Odd so much.”

“Yah you should just think about me!”

“You are in front of me right now why should I do that?”

Jaebeom mocks and get away from Jinyoung.

The first activity they will do is watching under the sea creatures. Jaebeom have been asking Jinyoung to put this on their itinerary. Jaebeom love watching animal especially sea creatures so Jinyoung got their ticket to see beautiful fishes. At first Jinyoung wanted to bring Jaebeom snorkeling but Jaebeom shyly refused because he doesn’t know how to swim and he is afraid of the deep blue sea.

Jinyoung reassured Jaebeom that without skill in swimming he can do the snorkeling too but Jaebeom keep rejecting the idea and now they are on their way to ge to the spot were their tour guide said will be the place of many kind of fishes.

Jaebeom are so excited and when he saw the fish from the glasses under their feet he scream. Jinyoung just smile looking at his husband, thank god there is not a lot of people on their boat.

“Jinyoung look! I think I saw this fish on TV last week! Oh gosh there look so pretty!”

“Yes they do…”

“Want to see something more fascinating?” the tour guide

“Of course!” Jaebeom

The tour guide took something under the driver seat and open the glass pane then throw something inside the sea.

Jaebeom can see how the fish all swimming to the thing he throws and it’s look like some survival show.

“What is that?” Jaebeom

“A piece of bread… They love eating it but we have to make sure we give them in a small pieces.”

Jaebeom just nods.

The next thing they do is hunting the best place for their lunch. And after a few minutes they decided to try a pretty small restaurant.

“Welcome! How many people?” the lady ask.

“Just 2.” Jinyoung

“Lovely.. Are you here for your honeymoon?”

Both Jaebeom and Jinyoung nods.

“Aww congrats! We here have lots of speciality but if you come here in Jeju, seafood is always the best!”

“The we just have all your speciality here and give us everything that is good.” Jinyoung

“You sure? I will just give you guys all the menu hahahahah.”

“You do you ahjumma! Because I am starving!!.” Jaebeom

“Okay then, just wait a few minutes.”

While waiting for their food, both Jinyoung and Jaebeom are looking at the picture that they have been taking before.

“You look so tanned now.” Jinyoung said while stroking Jaebeom’s face.

“I do? Well maybe because this is my first time getting somewhere hot and sunny. But I already put the sunscreen tho?”

Jaebeom said while looking at his hand.

“I like you like this, you have this glow.”

“You didn’t look tanned tho?”

“I am a little bit brown that you sooo it’s not showing. Unlike you. You have this pearly milky white skin.”

“Hahahaha I am not….”

Their food arrive just a few minutes later and both of them enjoyed it so freaking much.

Jaebeom can’t stop talking about the squid stew and the baked abalone. He wanted to just eat and eat and eat.

Jinyoung really fall deeply in love with Jaebeom the more time he spent with him so for today Jinyoung really appreciate all the time that he can see the different side of Jaebeom.

The scaredy cat type, when Jaebeom almost screaming for Jinyoung to hold him tight when the first time the boat moving.

The whining type, “Why it’s only 45 minutes of sightseeing? It’s not enough!”

The cute type. “I AM SO HUNGRY NEED FOOD” Jaebeom said while pouting.

It’s not like Jinyoung never see all that version of Jaebeom but he always not the one received all those version. It’s either Mark, Yugyeom or even that girl, Odd.

So for today he really love to see the receiving end of Jaebeom’s different version.

“Yah why are you spacing out? Are you having food coma right now? Do we need to get back to the hotel?”

“Nope, I am fine. Are you tired already? We can take a quick rest before continuing our plan.”

“If I want to rest we can just having our honeymoon at our own house! It’s rare for us to be this free. Let’s enjoy it! Tomorrow is our last day here so I think I would like to buy some souvenir to the brats at home and also Youngjae.”

“Youngjae?”

“Yeah! I remember he usually ask his father to buy lot’s of gift for him whenever his father went for a business trip so he usually sneak in one or two things to me! So yeah this is my first trip so I want to buy something for him.”

Jinyoung are trying his best to control his jealousy.

“You still talk with him?”

“Yeah not like talking, we always text. I just text him the food we ate just now.”

Oh.

Yeah.

The mention if Youngjae’s name and the way Jaebeom just smile wider when Jinyoung mention Youngjae’s name (Jinyoung the one who imagine it) make his happy mood depleted a little.

“I never thought you guy keep contact? He rarely came to the house tho?”

“Yeah maybe he was busy but he always text me asking me about my day and so on.” Jaebeom said nonchalantly.

“Okay.”

“Whatever! I am done, let’s go?”

Jinyoung just nod.

They are just walking at the famous market that sold food and souvenir but Jinyoung still can’t forget about Youngjae.

He hated it.

Jinyoung suddenly felt like Youngjae always have been with Jaebeom longer that he had. The way that Jaebeom literally being caged but still never hold grudge toward Youngjae or Youngjae’s family still make Jinyoung baffle.

If Jaebeom hated Youngjae maybe everything will become much more simple?

But now Jinyoung is kind off insecure knowing his best friend might have a chance to be with his husband which he will never going to let it happen for whatever reason there is.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom call him and Jinyoung just realized he is a few step ahead from Jaebeom.

“Sorry I was distracted…”

“I can see that? Are you okay? I have been asking you question but you just nods.”

“Sorry, sorry. I think the heat got into me.”

“You okay?”

Jaebeom check Jinyoung’s temperature with his back of his hand.

“It’s just warm… If you need a rest we can just go and rest.”

“But the souvenir?”

“we can just tell them we are here to have our honeymoon not shopping or whatever. Come let’s go.”

Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s hand and they walk toward the taxi stand to hail a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> \- My first time writing smut scene and apologize if it's bad,  
> \- bottom Jaebeom (sorry not sorry) you guys can just skip the sex scene (a little bit only). I didn't put on the tags because I never thought I will write a smut scene....

Jinyoung just finished taking a bath when he look at Jaebeom who are giggling by watching video of Odd that Yugyeom sent it to him. Jaebeom look extra poofy with his unkempt hair and the big pajama who showed his neck and a little bit of chest.

“Hey….” Jinyoung said then took Jaebeom’s phone.

“Whyyyyyyy????”

“Focus on your husband please?”

“Urgh why? We didn’t have anything to do now now.”

“We sure do.”

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom with a suggesting look.

Jaebeom look back at Jinyoung with questioning look.

“Jaebeom… I think it’s time.”

“For?”

“Do you want me to say it?”

“I hope so or else I don’t know what you talking about.”

“Okay, I always told you that I will never do anything that you don’t want me to so I ask you first.” Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand and give a little squeeze. ‘’Can I move our relationship in a physical way? I mean I want to have sex with you.”

There is silent.

“Jaebeom?”

“Sorry.. Okay let me be honest to you. I want it the same way what you want but I am kinda scared. I mean I never watch any errotic movie or porn before but I do read errotic novel but I never like saw another male private area so I never imagine how sex is. I actually a little bit curious should I be the one who received it or the one who on top?”

“What are your preferences?”

“I told you! I don’t know. Like in the book both sound good whenever they achieved climax. What are you?”

“Well I usually top but I’ve tried bottoming before and I don’t mind at all doing any way but I do care what you think so you just tell me anything.”

“Oh my god, I am legit worry because this is my first time… Okay how about you do it to me first and we see what happen next?”

Jinyoung can’t believe what Jaebeom said, he had this scene where Jaebeom will reject him and hated him if he ask about sex but this.

This is better.

“But please be gentle?”

“I will.”

Jinyoung said then kiss Jaebeom. Passionately. He then direct his kiss toward Jaebeom’s neck and the voice that came out form Jaebeom mouth is really making his dick hard.

“Wow, your moaning sound so sexy.” Jinyoung teased.

“Stop talking and continue what you doing. Wait let’s get naked.”

Both of them help each other to get rid of their cloth and Jaebeom let out a huge gasp.

“That is so big? Now I don’t know if it’s going to fit.”

“I will make it work. I have been waiting for this for so long.”

Jinyoung then spread open Jaebeom legs and look at Jaebeom’s dick and hole.

“Yours are so pretty, even your dick. Look at this straining dick.” Jinyoung stroke Jaebeom’s dick that little bit red. “ I will fingers you now while stroking your hardening friend here so you will not feel the pain okay?”

Jaebeom just nod, he believe his husband and let him do anything because Jaebeom not going to lie he love his husband hand that strocking his dick and when Jinyoung put the first finger in Jaebeom’s taint he felt it. The little bit pain but the pain turn into this feeling he can’t explain.

“You feel it right? Your hole sucking my finger. I think my dick not going to be the problem here. Look I already insert my third finger and you just keep moaning.”

“ Third already? I think you just put one?”

“Yes at first but seeing you enjoy it, I decided to put the other two. You don’t realize it?”

Jaebeom just shake.

“Man that is hot. Usually people can feel if a slightest move or maybe my hand is so good at stroking your dick that you just feel the good pleasure and not the pain?”

“May…argh…Maybe…”

Jaebeom said then he cum.

“Holy shit, Jaebeom ah…”

Jinyoung stop and just scoop out the cum from Jaebeom’s abs.

Jinyoung lick it and hums after that.

“Yah what are you doing ? It’s dirty.”

“Not at all, you taste good?”

“Euw.”

Jaebeom then laugh.

“Oh god, what is this? It feels weird.”

“This is what we call as climax, you felt so good that you even cum just with my hands. Now I want to see what will you do if I thrust you with my dick?”

“If you are that curious, just do it.” Jaebeom sexily seduced Jinyoung.

“Are you seducing me?”

“Maybe”

“You don’t have too… I will gladly fuck you.”

Jinyoung said and then he aligned his dick with Jaebeom’s hole.

“Ready? I need you to relax. This are not like with my fingers but then I assure you I will make it as enjoyable as I can.”

“Okay,”

Jinyoung took a deep breathe before thrust into Jaebeom. He do it slowly at first and after half of his dick entered Jabeom, Jinyoung stop just to make Jaebeom feel familiar.

“Oh gosh, it’s feel weird.”

Jinyoung then kiss Jaebeom and try to make it comfortable.

“It is at first but then you will feel as good as what my finger do. Can you trust me?”

“Wait, wait… You already inside me right?”

“Only half.”

“Half? Oh my freaking god, why I feel full already?”

“Not yet baby, not yet.”

“Now I’m your baby?”

“You always be my baby.”

“So should I called you daddy then?”

Jinyoung can feel his dick bulge.

“See what you did? I will enter all my dick now and move or else I will burst just being inside you. With your natural sexy self, I don’t think it’s going to take long time for me to cum.”

And Jinyoung is right, when all his dick went inside the warm hole, he can feel the surge inside of him so Jinyoung just thrust into Jaebeom with a rhytym.

Slow.

Hard.

Slow.

Hard.

And everytime he thrust Jaebeom will let out a moan and chanting his name. It’s sound so sexy and after a few time thrusting into Jaebeom, Jinyoung can feel that he is ready to cum.

“Jaebeom I’m close…”

“Me too.. Urgh just cum in me.”

After a really fast thrust Jaebeom cumming inside Jaebeom.

Then Jaebeom second cum spurt out into Jinyoung’s abs.

Both of them were panting so fast and both just stare into each other eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Both Jaebeom and Jinyoung simultaneously talk and laugh at the same time.

“You love me?” Jinyoung

“Yes. I love you.”

Jaebeom said then kiss Jinyoung.

Jinyoung still didn’t let his dick out from Jaebeom and suddenly he feel his dick throbbing.

“Again?” Jaebeom

“If you want too or else I can manage.”

“Well it’s only 10pm so why not?” Jaebeom smirk.

Both of them then keep having sex until Jaebeom plead Jinyoung to stop because he thinks he can’t walk if Jinyoung keep continue. Jinyoung just laugh and kiss Jaebeom back and after his last thrust Jinyoung spurt out his long cum into Jaebeom’s face.

“Oh lord… Sorry.” Jinyoung.

“It’s fine.”

Jaebeom scooped out the cum, play with it a little then test it.

“Yuck,it’s not good.”

Jinyoung laugh and then kiss Jaebeom.

“Not everyone like eating cum but yours is truly good.”

“No way! I will never let you eat my cum again.”

“Whatever.. So you want me to clean it now or?”

“Let’s just sleep. I am so tired.” Jaebeom then bring Jinyoung on top of him and cuddle into Jinyoung.

“Sorry not sorry. Now you need to exercise more because I already know what you feels like and loved it, so don’t even think this is one time things.”

“Yah we have just done it for like 4 round? You need more?”

“You don’t know what your inside feels like.”

“Urgh next time, I want to try fucking you!”

“Deal, just a reminder, I never had any complain bout my ass. Now sleep.”

Jaebeom just smile and make Jinyoung heart stop a little. This is the first time Jinyoung see Jaebeom smile so big and sincere and Jinyoung vows that he will make that smile stays.

This is the first time Jaebeom sleep soundly. Usually he had this bad dreams that always visit him every night. But today he didn’t have any bad dreams.

He was then awaken by Jinyoung ringtone and after checking who the caller is he answer it.

“Jinyoung? Sorry to bother you. I just want to let you know we need to talk about Jaebeom. I know I give you one year until you divorce him but I need to talk more about this. Let me know when we can meet. I know you are just helping my father by agreeing to marry Jaebeom. You don’t have to lie anymore after this. I know you are just acting about loving Jaebeom.” Youngjae

Jaebeom did not say anything and just turn off the call.

That is weird, Youngjae thought. Jinyoung never cut a call even when he is mad at anybody. Why suddenly he act like that?

Youngjae wanted to let Jinyoung knows that his grandmother already know their plan so Jinyoung can stop pretending to be marry with Jaebeom and they can file the divorce.

Youngjae is so happy when his grandmother call him and his mother to have a talk and even when his mother deny everything at first she finally admit that she do abused Jaebeom for all the time he was here.

The reason is she was so mad when Uncle Jaehyun rejected her marriage proposal and also she was afraid Jaebeom will take grandmother’s love when the boy look like Jaehyun while Youngjae look like her. She explain it’s not because she was still in love with Uncle Jaehyun. She already forget about Uncle Jaehyun. She was still ashamed when all her friend talking about why she being tossed to the other twin when she was always say that she want to get married with Jaehyun.

That is all, and after his father make his mom promised to stop being vile toward Jaebeom they finally ready to tell the truth to Jaebeom.

Who is Jaebeom really is. Not just a mere butler but also a heir for Choi’s family.

That is why Youngjae can’t wait for Jinyoung to come back and just call him even when it’s was only 7 am in the morning.

One thing done and now Youngjae just need to let his family knows about his love toward Jaebeom. Youngjae pretty sure with a little pleading with his grandmother, she will agree for Jaebeom to be Youngjae’s lover.

Jaebeom look at his sleeping husband and suddenly he want to cry.

Is this only an act?

Jinyoung will divorce him after a year?

They have been married for almost 8 months, so after 2 month Jinyoung will file for divorce? But why?

Why?

And what does Youngjae mean by Jinyoung helping Master Jaerim?

What the hell happen?

Is this only an act?

Does Jinyoung just acting for all the time they spent as a husband?

Jaebeom can feel his heart shattered.

Does this mean Jinyoung never really love Jaebeom?

But Jaebeom love him and he say it out loud. Does yesterday thing is only an act?

Jaebeom then run towards the bathroom and puke at the sink.

Jaebeom can’t imagine he just having sex without love. So Jinyoung does not love Jaebeom but still want to have sex. Does this mean Jinyoung just want his body?

The realization make Jaebeom feel so worthless. He look at the mirror and there is a tears coming down his cheeks. Jaebeom didn’t realize that he had cry so he wipe away the tears and calm himself.

He walk outside the bathroom and see Jinyoung was still fast asleep.

Jaebeom wanted to ask more question but then he realize that Jinyoung just helping him out for some reason and because of that he can go out from the mansion. Jaebeom wanted to hate Jinyoung but then he can’t.

Jaebeom remember every time he spent time with Jinyoung he truly enjoy it. All the good time. He never even think that Jinyoung just acting. Jinyoung look so sincere. He must be a good actor.

A year.

After that Jinyoung will divorce him, Jaebeom dreaded that idea, he don’t think he can live his life alone without Jinyoung. Jaebeom doesn’t have anything right now. Will Jinyoung leave him alone like that?

2 months to go before their one year marriage anniversary.

Jaebeom is determine. He need to find a job and learn how to live independently without Jinyoung.

Wait, if they divorce will he lost contact with Bambam and Mark too? What happen with Yugyeom and Odd?

“You awake?” Jinyoung sit then yawn. “ I am surprised that you still can walk.”

“Last night you didn’t break me.”

You break me now.

“Really? That is good then, so that’s mean we can go again right?”

“Hell no! I am not broken but it’s still sore okay?”

Jinyoung laugh and Jaebeom sigh.

Jinyoung is so handsome with his face and now added his laugh he is ethereal.

Jaebeom are determine now. He have 2 month to make Jinyoung fall for him for real. If Jinyoung really love Jaebeom he will never divorce Jaebeom right? Jaebeom just need to make Jinyoung falls for him.

Jaebeom does not have other choice because he already in love with Jinyoung. He will try and make Jinyoung love him and hoping that in this 2 month Jinyoung will love him or else…

Jaebeom will let Jinyoung go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	17. Seventeen

Jinyoung look at the window outside, the pouring rain that still going since 8 am.

“Look like we don’t have a choice than to stay here.”

Jinyoung say then looking at Jaebeom who are just watching the television.

“I guess.” Jaebeom nonchalantly said then continue watching the news.

“Hey…” Jinyoung then sit next to Jaebeom who just ignore him. “ Jaebeom….”

“What?”

“Look at me….”

Jaebeom sigh and then he look at Jinyoung

“What now?”

“Are you mad at me for some reason?”

“Nope.”

“So why you treat me coldly? Like we just confessed our love for each other, I thought we will be more close. Lovey dovey.”

“How close you want me? You want me to stick with you? Why?”

“Jaebeom… Love? Something wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“What do I feel like you mad at me?”

“Why you feel like that?”

“I don’t know you doesn’t feel like usual.”

Jaebeom then turn toward Jinyoung and stare at him.

“What I usually do?”

“There is nothing but you usually being attentive towards me whenever I am at the house. Keep talking to me and asking bunch of question. But today you feel so distance.”

“I sit next to you.”

“I don’t know how to explain this to you but this feels weird. Awkward.”

“I doesn’t feel the same. So it must be you.”

“Jaebeom, please I am trying to know what you feel now.”

“Don’t try, I just let you know. I feel fine. It’s must be the weather. I was actually excited to go out but now we need to stay here and then packed for our next morning flight.”

“We can still go out if you want?”

Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand and slowly caress his hand then he kiss Jaebeom’s hand.

Jaebeom are confused right now, if Youngjae telling the truth that Jinyoung just acting about his love. Jinyoung is a great actor because the way Jinyoung touched him and make him feels all the butterflies in his stomach right now make everything feels real.

Jaebeom hated this, the feelings. It’s feels so real but then there this little things that make Jaebeom wanted to puke just because the idea of Jinyoung can easily say those love words without meaning anything.

Jaebeom try to ignore the feels but then he really can’t. The idea to make Jinyoung falls for him suddenly turn into one of the bad plan. Jaebeom hated being push over person so he will not make Jinyoung accept his love and falls for him.

Jaebeom is tired. Jaebeom doesn’t know anything about love accept for his old nanny and Uncle Lee’s love. They are the only person who given Jaebeom the love. Unconditionally. Jaebeom are so sad after the late Uncle Lee passed away and then Aunt Lin also gone after a few days later. That is the last things Jaebeom remember about being loved and cared for until he meet with Junho hyung.

Now,Jaebeom thought he finally found another person that will love him but then Youngjae’s call shattered everything.

Jaebeom just want to stay away after he realize that Jaebeom doesn’t have anything to make Jinyoung fall for him. Jaebeom is just an average guy who didn’t even have a proper education. He just learn something from the internet or books he read.

Never attend school or university.

Added that he is also super poor. Never have family.

Who would want someone like him?

The reason Jaebeom is so thankful at Jinyoung for accept him just the way he is.

But now, now Jaebeom doesn’t know if Jinyoung only acting nice toward him for a reason or that Jinyoung actually love him.

But, why would Youngjae lie?

Wait.

This mean Youngjae lie to him too?

Jaebeom remember vividly how Youngjae told him about Jinyoung’s love.

_Jaebeom can’t sleep. The way his master told him about Jinyoung’s plan to marry him sound ridiculous. Jaebeom decided to eat something so he went to the kitchen and cooks some instant noodles._

_“Jaebeom?”_

_Jaebeom looks up and see Youngjae standing and smiling at him._

_“Hey…Still awake?”_

_“Kinda.. You hungry?”_

_“Not actually, I can’t sleep and whenever I have lots to thinks I will feel hungry.”_

_“A lot to thinks? Is this about Jinyoung’s plan?”_

_“Yeah, like why is he so weird? Asking me to marry him like we just met!” Jaebeom whine “ Opps sorry, he is your friend. I shouldn’t say that.”_

_“No, be my guest. Jinyoung is kind of peculiar. Not in a bad way. He just always do what he want and maybe he really in love with you. I mean what will you lose eh?”_

_“I don’t have anything to lose but I also don’t want jeopardized my future. Even if I need to stay here forever. I don’t mind. I have my friend here.”_

_Jaebeom can feels Youngjae’s pity by looking at Youngjae’s expression.._

_“Don’t feel pity for me. I have been living in this mansion for all my life. And yes, earlier was quit hard for me but then now I am happy.”_

_“Are you really happy?”_

_“Yes I can say that, well I do hope your mother would give her permission for me at least to get out from here once in a while maybe? But other than that I am fine.”_

_“I think you should marry Jinyoung.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I don’t mean to pressure you or anything but just imagine if you marry him you can live with him and get out from here? Not a bad things right?”_

_“Yeah but I still need to marry a stranger.”_

_“He is my friend, you are my friend so both of you is my acquaintance. Not a stranger and I will never let you marry someone bad. I cherish you so much even when we rarely meet. I remember everything about our childhood together. I wanted you to be more happy and I think Jinyoung can make you so much happier.”_

Youngjae are not wrong, Jinyoung do make him happier and even make Jaebeom fall in love with him.

But last night, Jaebeom cry for the first time in his life and it’s not because of his nightmare. Jaebeom cry because of Jinyoung.

"Jaebeom?”

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I ask you if you wanted to go out? The rain are not that heavy now. We can used umbrella and visit a few places?”

“What is the time of our flight?”

“At 8 am.”

“I think I just stay here. I am still so tired from last night.”

Jaebeom can see Jinyoung blushes a little when he mention their last night activity.

“Is it that bad?”

“Quite… but well we do it more than once so….”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, just we need to lay off the sex things for a while.”

“Wait why?”

“I mean, like.. What I am saying is, I need time after the shocking experience…”

“But you like it…”

“I do but just give me some time okay? I am still new.”

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom with questioning look for a few second then he smile and hug him.

“Okay, whatever you want.”

“Thank you.”

Jinyoung look at his husband and wondering what the hell happen. It’s like a switch. Something changes. Firstly Jinyoung awake without his husband beside him (truly a bummer). Jinyoung wanted to cuddle with Jaebeom after what happen last night.

Now, Jaebeom look so distance, keep watching the television or playing with his phone. This is not the things Jinyoung imagine. He was waiting for his good morning kisses or even a quickie. But no, Jaebeom asking him to lay off sex is quite shocking for Jinyoung.

Does Jinyoung being so hard to Jaebeom? Well four round for a virgin might be lots but for all the time Jaebeom really looks like he enjoyed everything. Maybe Jinyoung really pushing Jaebeom more than his husband can handle.

Well, for Jinyoung’s clarification. He has been waiting for last night since the first time he realize that he is in love with his husband. Jaebeom’s body is hot and he always flexing about it with Yugyeom and Bambam. Jinyoung sometime just wanted to pound Jaebeom whenever he keep showing how firm his thigh is to both Yugyeom and Bambam. But Jinyoung control himself and it was hard for him when most of the time Jaebeom will be so clueless and walking around the house half naked or with a shirt that is too big for him.

Jinyoung now thought he will have Jaebeom in the way he really want him, under him. Squirming and moaning his name. But there is something that changes. Jinyoung can feel it but he don’t know what.

That next day both Hyejin and Kibum took Jaebeom and Jinyoung to the airport.

“I will missed you guys so much. It really a short time with you. I need more.” Hyejin

“Sorry mom, I don’t have much vacation with my jobs.” Jinyoung

“Told you to just work with your dad. He will gladly give you extra vacation. Right honey?” Hyejin

“Nope, work is work.” Kibum

“I don’t want to work under workaholic dad, you have forgotten since father resign but he always busy with work and rarely have time with us.” Jinyoung

“It’s because I can resign with lots of money and spending it for my wife.” Kibum

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.

Hyejin then take Jaebeom’s hand and bring him away from the Park man.

“Jaebeom darling? Are you okay?”

“I am fine mom.”

Jaebeom then smile.

“I don’t know but you look like you are distracted. You know mom will be here if you wanted to talk? Just give me a call?”

Jaebeom nods then hug Hyejin.

“Even though I don’t know who is my real mom is but I am thankful for you mom. You are the best. Hope we can meet again.”

“Of course,”

It was a quiet ride from the airport to their house. Even in the airplane Jaebeom didn’t engage much with Jinyoung. He just nods or hums whenever Jinyoung ask him question. Jinyoung just thought he is tired after all the excitement from their vacation.

They have arrived at the house with a loud squeal voice from Yugyeom.

“Jaebeom hyung!!!!! I freaking miss you so much! I can’t stay another day with Bambam anymore.”

Yugyeom said then hug Jaebeom and keep whining about how Bambam ruined his day.

Jaebeom just smile and pat Yugyeom’s back. The first genuine smile since yesterday.

“Really? Poor my giant bear.”

Jaebeom tease Yugyeom.

“What did you get for me?” Yugyeom excitedly ask.

“Why they have to get you something? They went for a fucking honeymoon, the thing is if Jaebeom hyung is a women or omega he will get pregnant soon but now we will just have to wear something to blocked our ear.” Bambam

“Why?” Yugyeom

“Because they will be loud fucking each other.” Bambam

“Stop it Bambam. Welcome back both of you.” Mark

Jaebeom can feel his face redden and just clears his throats.

“ This mean MY honeymoon already end huh?” Jinyoung sigh. “ Not going to lie, I missed you guys loudness when we are at Jeju but now… Can we have some peace, we just arrived,”

“Hah, just say you wanted to do it with Jaebeom hyung.” Bambam tease.

“Bam can you please stop?” Jaebeom scream upsetly.

“Alright, alright.”

Jaebeom then excused himself and walk upstair.

“Something happen? Why Jaebeom hyung look pissed?” Yugyeom

“You see that too? I thought I am the only one.” Jinyoung

“What did you do to him?” Mark

“Nothing! Well…” Jinyoung

“Well what?” Mark

“I don’t think it’s the real reason but I might be overdid something.” Jaebeom

“What?” Bambam

“Urgh I don’t want to discuss this with you guys. I am tired. Bye!.”

Jinyoung said then walk away.

The first Jaebeom do is to pick up Odd and hug her.

“You are the only one for me. I will never leave you alone again.”

Jaebeom then keep playing with Odd and didn’t realize his husband already inside their bedroom.

“Jaebeom?”

“Oh my god you scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“How long you stand there?”

“Not too long.”

Jinyoung then walk toward Jaebeom.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I am fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why?”

“You never get mad at Bambam before even when he annoyed you so much.”

“I just… he is just so shameless talking about our sex life. I just urgh.”

“Ha ha ha, I understand.”

Jinyoung look at the way Jaebeom’s pets Odd. Jinyoung don’t want to admit but he is jealous of Odd.

“Pet me too.”

“Excuse me?”

“Touch me too, you have been avoiding me since yesterday. I can’t take it anymore. Pet me.”

Jaebeom burst out laughing.

“Are you jealous of Odd?”

“Of course! She has been monopoly your time since we have arrived.”

“She has been left for 3 days! She needs love.”

“I need love too, I am Jaebeom deprived since the day we have sex.”

“It’s was one day ago.”

“One day longer without my husband. I am a weak person. I need love from my husband to keep me alive.”

Jinyoung dramatically acting like he is fainting and crushes toward Jaebeom. Odd already running away when she saw Jinyoung coming near.

“Drama queen.”

Jaebeom said then he plays with Jinyoung’s hair.

“Much better.”

There is a silent between them when Jaebeom playing with Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung just enjoyed the attention while Jaebeom are deep in his thought.

“Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung who closes his eyes when Jaebeom’s plays with his hair, open the eyes and hums.

“You are not hiding anything from me right?”

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung with a pleading eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	18. Chapter 18

“I do.”

Jinyoung said quietly, then he get up from Jaebeom.

“Excuse me? What?”

“I do have a secret.”

“What is it?”

“ I don’t want to hurt you.”

“What is the secret that will hurt me? “

“I don’t want you to hate me too…”

“What is this? You are contradicting, you don’t want me to get hurt or me hating you? Because frankly speaking I am halfway to hate you.”

“Wait, what happen?”

Jaebeom sigh.

“Youngjae call you on our last day of honeymoon and I answered your phone, he just stated how he can’t wait anymore for you to divorce me and he was asking for you to meet him so you guys can discuss about this. And he also mention that you can stop the act about loving me.” Jaebeom desperately speak.

Jinyoung can feel the dreaded feeling when Jaebeom told him that. No wonder Jaebeom is in a bad mood for the entire time.

“Jaebeom….”

“Stop please. I don’t know what to do anymore. You don’t know how I felt. I feel helpless. So so helpless when I know that the one who I thought help me was just lying to me? I have the thought to just leave and get out from here but the worst things is I don’t have anywhere to go. I just have two places which is this house or the Choi’s. I don’t have anyone else to ask for help because I thought Youngjae as my friend but somehow he also involve in this?”

“Jaebeom please…”

“Unless you telling me the truth, I don’t think I can stay in the same space with you. I feel betrayed and I don’t think I can trust you now.”

Jaebeom then try to walk away but Jinyoung stop him.

“Wait please, you don’t have to go anywhere. If you can’t stand being with me. Just stay here. I will go. You just stay here until we can talk again.”

“I just want to know the truth, please?”

“Jaebeom….. I… I can’t.”

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung and can see that Jinyoung is also hurting. He don’t want to hurt the person who save him and care for him even when Jinyoung just pretending. So Jaebeom just took a deep breath and say

“ Fine, you don’t have to tell me but you once told me that you will do anything I want right? For now, I want a divorce from you. Like a real one. I don’t want to be in a marriage that started with a lie. Also, let me live here for a while until I can find a place to stay but I am serious with the divorce. As soon as possible.” Jaebeom said sternly.

Jinyoung heart shattered when he heard what Jaebeom want from him. This is the first time Jaebeom wanted something from him and Jinyoung promise to agree with anything Jaebeom want. But not this, not the way Jaebeom wanted to get away from Jaebeom. Jinyoung don’t want this at all.

“Jaebeom……”

“I am done, please go. Thank you.” Jaebeom said then turn away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung doesn’t want to add anything for now and he walk out the room and straightaway calling Youngjae.

“Hey, Jinyoung? Finally you call me. I’ve been trying to contact you.”

“ He knows.”

“What? Who know what?”

“Jaebeom, he knows everything and he is upset right now.”

“Wait what happen?”

“He answered your call and you accidentally blurted about our agreement.”

“Oh my god, I am sorry. I really thought it was you at that time and wondering why you keep quiet.”

“Don’t worry, it’s already happen.”

“So what now?”

“He wanted a divorce.”

“Okay it’s decided then, you divorce him and everything will be fine.”

“No it won’t, I know this. Jaebeom also don’t want to do anything with you. He helplessly told me that he don’t have anywhere to go. He doesn’t trust both of us right now. And I will never divorce him.”

“Jinyoung! You promise.”

“I am a human being and I can break my promise. I am so sorry Youngjae ah but I can’t hiding the facts that I am in love with my husband and he love me too.”

“Excuse me? What?”

“I am so sorry to let you know like this but we both confessed to each other about our feelings and I now know for sure that Jaebeom love me. I can’t let him go.”

“No, no, no. Jinyoung! You don’t love him! No. It’s not love, you are just feeling sorry for him. That is not love!.”

Jinyoung can hear the desperation from Youngjae’s voice.

“No Youngjae, I am sorry but I love him and Jaebeom love me back.”

Youngjae silently wails and cut off the call.

This can’t be right. Jaebeom should be with Youngjae and not Jinyoung. Why Jinyoung lie about Jaebeom loving him.

How.

No way.

“Youngjae?”

Jaerim come inside Youngjae room after he heard a loud agonizing scream.

“Dad!!! Please do something.” Youngjae walk to his father and grab his father’s shoulder. “ Do something please….”

“What? Hey? What happen?”

“Jaebeom nows, about our plan and he is upset now, Jinyoung said Jaebeom is very upset. But that does not matter, Jinyoung said he love Jaebeom and Jaebeom love him back. Dad do something.”

Youngjae can’t control his crying anymore and he just cry.

“ Hey, Youngjae ah… I didn’t tell you this but I actually want Jaebeom to get marry with Jinyoung because I can see he is the only one who can save and protect Jaebeom.”

“I can do that too.. I can dad! I can do it too.”

“No Youngjae, I know you. You are like me. We will never ditch our family for other things. Even you hate your mom, your grandma or even me. You will never leave us. I can see that since way before. I know you love Jaebeom but I am so sorry Youngjae ahh, I don’t think you can do half what Jinyoung can do for Jaebeom. Remember the time Jinyoung stand up for Jaebeom in front of your grandma? That is the things I want for Jaebeom. Someone who can be beside him with what ever happen. I can see Jinyoung’s love toward Jaebeom since the day they get married. The determination and adoration in Jinyoung’s face make me think that I choose the right person.”

“But what about me? You don’t know dad, how I always visit him at the old room just to hear him speak. Even when I can’t see him, I already love him. I do everything what mom want so that maybe one day I can be with Jaebeom. What about me? My love for him? Do I just throw it away? I love him way before Jinyoung. I love him for the past year just for what? Seeing him with other guy?”

Jaerim then tightly hug Youngjae.

“Once again I am sorry, you know I would do anything so you can be happy? But for now, I am helpless. Jaebeom’s happiness is not more important that you but son, he never feel the love that you already have with me, your mom and your grandma. I just want him to feel the love. I know you can give him but I also know Jaebeom will not be as happy as he is with you than he is with Jinyoung. I know it’s hard but I promise that I will be with you whenever you needed. “

“But what if the thing I need is Jaebeom?”

“There is a lot type of love. Maybe you can’t be his lover like Jinyoung but you can be his family love, friend love and I am pretty sure it’s will be fine. Because Youngjae ah, I don’t think Jaebeom love you like you love him. I can see that, and if you keep insisting wanted to be with Jaebeom. Maybe someday that is the reason he wanted to be away from you.”

“I don’t want that to happen.”

“I know, for now, let us go to Jinyoung’s and try sorting the problem out. Then we can tell Jaebeom that he is not alone. He has his family now. We are his family.”

Jaerim said then cupped Youngjae’s face.

“I am so sorry again son, I hope you understand.”

Jaerim then bring Youngjae closer and hug him.

Youngjae just keep silent and try to process all the things he heard from his father.

Jinyoung was just seating at the sofa when he heard Yugyeom’s voice, screaming, searching for him.

“There you are!.” Yugyeom

Yugyeom come with Mark behind him.

“Yah, you don’t have to be this emotional.” Mark

“Mark hyung! Stay out of this please.” Yugyeom glare at Mark then he straight went to Jinyoung and grab Jinyoung’s collar.

“What did you do huh? I know something wrong when Jaebeom hyung didn’t even told me any story from your honeymoon. I know you just get back today but I know Jaebeom hyung! He will run his mouth the second he see me. But now? Now I can’t even talk with him with how hard he cry! What did you do.” Yugyeom

“Yah, you don’t have to do that! Jinyoung is our master. You can’t treat him like that. Let him go.” Mark

“It’s fine Mark hyung, Yugyeom.. You have the right to be mad. I am mad at myself too.”

“What happen?” Mark

“ Just some misunderstanding…..”

“What kind? It’s hard even to see Jaebeom hyung being sad and now he just crying. I try to talk to him but he just ignore me. I can’t do this.” Yugyeom

“I am sorry Yugyeom ah…”

“Don’t say that to me! Go talk with Jaebeom hyung please.” Yugyeom

“But he don’t want to talk with me right now.”

“Jinyoung? What happen?”

“I can’t tell you guys all the details but I done something to broke his trust for me.”

“Jinyoung for now you try to calm your husband, we can’t let him cry all day. Yugyeom, I know you are very emotional right now but stop it. Now we need to make sure Jaebeom is fine then I promise you can be mad at Jinyoung.”

Mark didn’t finished talking when the doorbell ring. So he just give both Yugyeom and Jinyoung a warning glance before getting the door.

Jinyoung was literally tired because of the flight and also the shocked when Jaebeom wanted a divorce from him. He can’t do that. He will not agree with that. And now Yugyeom looking at him like Jinyoung stole his precious things.

“Jinyoung, Mr Jaerim and Youngjae is here.”

“Oh god.” Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung…. I heard.”

Jaerim walk toward Jinyoung with Youngjae tagging along behind him.

“Uncle…… I…. I don’t know what to do….” Jinyoung crumble when he saw both Jaerim and Youngjae.

The fear of losing Jaebeom hit Jinyoung when he see Youngjae. Jinyoung don’t want to lose Jaebeom. Jaebeom is his husband and his heart.

“Jinyoung, for now let we tell Jaebeom the truth and let him decide what he want to do.”

Jaebeom feels helpless. He really don’t want to break the marriage. He love Jinyoung so much but then he don’t want Jinyoung to be in this relationship when Jinyoung clearly don’t want to be with him. Jaebeom knows the feeling of being in a caged place, Jaebeom don’t want to caught Jinyoung in the love less marriage.

Jaebeom hated the feeling when he being held inside his old room doing nothing and wondering why he was there. The feeling is bad, you are alone in a small room. Jaebeom should be afraid but he was there since he was a kid. He didn’t feel scared at all, he just feel lonely. That is why whenever he heard Youngjae’s voice, he was very happy. He finally had someone to talk too even when he can’t see Youngjae.

Jaebeom doesn’t want Jinyoung to feel pity for him, he doesn’t want Jinyoung helps. Jaebeom just wanted to know the truth. What is Jinyoung and Youngjae hiding from him?

What will hurt him more than being apart from Jinyoung?

Jaebeom flinched when he heard the door open and Mark coming inside his room.

“Jaebeom? Hey? Is it fine with you seeing me here?”

Jaebeom just ignore Mark.

“You know you can tell me anything right? I was like you real brother, the differences is we were born from different vagina.”

Jaebeom chuckled.

“Can we talk?”

Jaebeom nods.

“Cool, so what are your feelings now?”

“If you don’t know by my swollen eyes. I am freaking sad and mad and disappointed and urgh…”

“Wow a lot of emotion. You don’t have to tell me the reason you feel like that. I just want to let you know that I am here and I will always listen whenever you wanted to talk okay?”

Jaebeom just nod.

“But that is not why I am here right now, Mr Jaerim and Mr Youngjae are here. I don’t know what they discuss with Jinyoung but they ask you to meet them or they can come here.”

“No need, I will meet them, just let me wash my face first.”

Mark just nods.

“I will wait for you and we can go down together.”

Jaebeom just hum.

Jaebeom suddenly feel nervous, the truth that Jinyoung hiding might be related to Master Jaerim that was Youngjae said. Jaebeom need to be ready or prepared for something he doesn’t even know what.

Jinyoung feels restless seeing Youngjae and Uncle Jaerim in his study room. They both look like they are determine to do something.

“Uncle can you let me know what you want to do with my husband?” Jinyoung

“Don’t worry Jinyoung. I will not do anything, I just want to tell him the truth.” Jaerim

“I don’t think this is a good time to talk, he has been crying since we arrived. We just arrive home and I am pretty sure he is tired right now…” Jinyoung.

The hear the knock and Mark opening the door room for Jaebeom. Youngjae immediately went towards Jaebeom but Jaebeom hide himself behind Mark.

“Jaebeom?” Youngjae

“What do you want to tell me?” Jaebeom

“Urm Jaebeom? You can sit first…” Jaerim

“I will but I want Mark Hyung with me.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom… I don’t think that is a good idea…” Jaerim.” Fine, Mark hyung can stay.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung feeling jealous and incompetent when his own husband are asking help from someone else beside him but he try to understand Jaebeom feelings. Jaebeom are scared and for now he doesn’t trust Jinyoung so to make things better for Jaebeom. He will allowed it.

Jinyoung just wanted things to be done so he can hug his husband back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	19. Chapter 19

“Uncle if you don’t mind, can Mark hyung stay here?” Jinyoung

“I don’t mind as long as that what Jaebeom want to.” Jaerim

“Thank you.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom nudge Mark to walk forward. He follow Mark and when Mark direct a chair toward Jaebeom he just shake his head.

“I am fine just like this.” Jaebeom

“I think you should sit.” Jaerim

“To be honest I don’t want to be here now but because I am curious what you want to tell me Master, so just continue.” Jaebeom

“Don’t call me Master, I am not your Master anymore.” Jaerim

“You are my Master even I am not working for you anymore. You are the person who took care of me and I am thankful for that.” Jaebeom

“But I am not your Master, I… actually I am your Uncle. Real Uncle. We are blood related Jaebeom.”

“What?” Jaebeom stumble backward.

Jinyoung can see how shocked Jaebeom look and he can see Jaebeom stagger a little bit. Thankfully there is Mark behind him to stabilised Jaebeom.

“Master, can you not joke with me now. I am not in a mood for a joke. I just know that my marriage is just a scam? Something like an act? So I appreciate if you didn’t turn me into some crazy guy. I don’t think I can handle it.” Jaebeom

“No, I am not joking or lying. You are my nephew. My twin’s son.” Jaerim

“Your twin? I don’t know about it.” Jaebeom

“No one knows, everyone have been lying about it from both of us. I just know it when my dad want to make a plan for you to get out from the mansion.” Youngjae

“Wait, wait a minute, if I am your nephew why did you treat me like that? Why am I being secluded inside the small room?” Jaebeom

“I..I am sorry but it’s all my fault.” Jaerim

Jaerim wanted to continue talking when Yonghwa and Jooin stride inside the room.

“It’s not, sorry to barging in but my husband here are to kind to not tell you the truth. Jaebeom, I am sorry for all the time I torture you…. I know what I did is wrong but you need to know the reason why I did that. I am blinded by my jealousy and also my love for Youngjae. When you come to our house that day, I was there looking at my mother in law who just standing in front of the maids room looking at you from afar. She has the longing eyes and on that time I am so afraid if she will give you all her love and will ignore my son. You see Jaebeom, you look exactly like Jaehyun, your father. Everything, your nose, mouth and eyes. I think I will not be too insecure if you look like your mother. Youngjae look just like me and I really happy but at that time there is a monster inside of me who wanted to do anything so that my mother in law will not get attached to you. I will make sure that whenever she wanted to see you I will always be with her so that she will forget about you. I do that. And I just realize how wrong my action is because I see how my mother in law are suffering but I just ignore it because of my own greed. Please don’t hate on my husband and my mother in law. Hate me instead. I am the one who make you suffer.” Yonghwa

“Where is my parent? How are there? Why I never meet them? Are they abandoned me? Why I never knew all of these story? Why. I have so much question and my head is hurt.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom.. You don’t have to listen if you don’t want to. I know you are tired and you don’t touch any food since this morning.” Jinyoung

“Nope, I need to know. Why are you didn’t accept me? Am I some unwanted pregnancy or what?” Jaebeom

“ Because whenever I see you I felt like I am the worst mother ever. You see your father was really a great child, good listener, both of my child by the way is what everyone looking in for a child. They are perfect so I had this vision of them marrying with someone who have the same status with us. A great achievement so when they stand side by side. No one will ever compare to them. Unfortunately, my oldest twin, your father. Falls for our own maids. Your mother was a nice girl too, the only flaws is she doesn’t have any family background. I took her to work after seeing her at the orphanage. Lovely girl and your father fell for her. And they have you. I was furious and at that time I thought that your mother was a gold digger so I chase her away and thought if she was away your father will be just fine. But no, your father commit suicide in just a day your mother left. I was so shocked that I literally blank for a few weeks. Everything slowly turn normal then your mother cae for a help. You see, your mother has diagnosed with cancer and she just want us to take care of you if she died. But then because of my own feeling. I seperated you with your mother. She begged and begged to meet you but I just ignore it until she stop screaming and begging. The doctor said it was because of the cancer but for me, I felt like I am the reason. Once again I become a murderer. This make me loathe you but at the same time make me yearn for my son when I see you. I was conflicted on how to react, how to feels the emotion. So I just ignore everything including you and my life become better that I didn’t think about my Jaehyun like I used too. But your Uncle here make me realize that I can do better, I have you on behalf of your parents. I wanted to mend things to be able to love you without feeling guilty. I wanted that and I am so sorry Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom took a look at the 3 person who he is familiar since he was a child. The one that he thought as a stranger who give him food and shelter. He is always curious on why they keep him. They never ask anything from Jaebeom and yes he get punishment and all of the unnecessary discipline time but Jaebeom always wondering why are they doing this to Jaebeom. Because for Jaebeom he is just a stranger. He doesn’t know anyone at all.

How wrong he is. For all these time when he was questioning who is he, who is his parent, where is his family he never thought that the FAMILY is always near him. Jaebeom can feel the dizziness and suddenly he can’t feel his feet and stumble down.

“Jaebeom!.”

Jinyoung run toward Jaebeom and pick him up.

“Mark hyung! Call Dr Yong now! I will bring Jaebeom to our room. Excuse me,”

“Oh my god. Is he okay?” Jooin

“Mother, Jaebeom will be fine. Maybe he was shocked by all the story.” Jaerim

“Oh lord I hope everything will be fine. I can’t lose him now, I want to try to take care Jaehyun’s son.” Jaerim.

“Mother! You call Jaebeom as hyung’s son. You finally accept him?” Jaerim

“I do, I should do this sooner, I wasted a lot of my time. Now I want to make things right.” Jooin

“Thank you mother, thank you.”

Jaerim said then hug his mother.

“Honey? You should go and bring mother back home. I will stay here and see what happen.” Jaerim

“No,no I don’t think I can go back now. Let me stay here, I want to see my other grandchild.” Jooin

“We can just stay here together right? I mean, Jaebeom need to see how serious we are to change everything. He is our family. Family will always stick together.” Youngjae

Jaerim look at his son and feel proud because he realize now that Youngjae finally will let Jaebeom go. Jaerim open up his arm and Youngjae hug him.

“Let’s stick together as family.” Jaerim.

Jinyoung are anxious, the Doctor has been checking Jaebeom for only 5 minutes but Jinyoung felt like years. He wanted to know what happen to his husband. Jinyoung keep pacing in front of his bedroom door.

“Jinyoung, calm down please?” Mark

“How? I can’t think straight now. My husband is sick in there and I don’t know how long he has been sick. I just want to know if my husband is fine.” Jinyoung

“ Jaebeom is fine. I know it, maybe he was just surprise? If I was him, I will be fainting too. That is a lot of secrets. I just want to ask. Are you really just acting? Because the way you treat him didn’t feel like that” Mark

“I am not, I love him. Maybe since the first time I meet him long time ago. Maybe I forgot about my old feelings for him but now when I meet him again. I fall in love again, for the second time. The funny things is Jaebeom are not even conscious at the time I meet him. He had this bad cold? Lack of food or something, I don’t remember. But the way I feel when I see his face is like I found something I want to protect. I want to see his smile, I want to hear his voice and even when I didn’t get to see or hear him that time. I still fall for him. But then I follow Youngjae and keep listening about his pining for Jaebeom. Maybe because of that I slowly forgot about Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“I am sorry.” Youngjae sobs, “ I don’t know you truly love him. I just thought you keep pretending because you are sorry for my father. I mean, I didn’t know you had feelings for Jaebeom. I am so sorry.”

“No! No, no. You didn’t do anything wrong well except when you keep asking me to divorce Jaebeom.” Jinyoung chuckle

Youngjae hit Jinyoung then hug him.

“I am so sorry but I also love Jaebeom and he is the world for me but if you are the one who make him happy, even if I am heartbroken, I will gladly give Jaebeom to you.” Youngjae whisper to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung release himself from the hug and took a step back.

“Are you for real?” Jinyoung

“Yes, I realize now that I am lucky I have all the love from my family and friend meanwhile Jaebeom, he doesn’t have anyone until now. I don’t want to say this but you make him happy Jinyoung. He always keep talking about you, nonstop that sometime I just want to shut him down. But now I realize why, he love talking about you because he love you. Just the way he can stop talking about Odd. Because he love Odd so much. Jaebeom will never stop talking about the thing he love. I realize it since the day he keep on talking about how he love to read when we were young. Just after his own tutor teach him how to read.” Youngjae. “ I just want to say I maybe can’t forget my love for him but you don’t have to worry okay. Maybe me and him can have the brotherly love?”

“Thank you so much Youngjae, I am sorry too. I can’t keep my own promise.” Jinyoung

“It’s fine. We just love Jaebeom so much but well who doesn’t right?” Youngjae

“Mr Park?” Doctor Yong

“Yes doctor? So what happen to my husband?” Jinyoung

“Thank god it’s nothing severe, he just weak because of the empty stomach and maybe he still tired from your journey? Please buy this medicine and give him plenty of rest. For now just give Jaebeom something easy for his stomach to digest and after he truly okay, he can eat anything he want.” Doctor Yong

“Thank god. Thank you doctor. Mark? Please assist Doctor Yong okay? I want to see Jaebeom.” Jinyoung.

Mark just nod and ushered the Doctor to the main door while Youngjae follow behind. Youngjae need to let his family knows about Jaebeom condition so they don’t have to worry so much.

Jinyoung just kneel down beside the bed and look at his husband peaceful sleeping face.

“You scared the fuck out of me, please please don’t fall sick again. My heart want to fall out when I saw you faint. I thought something wrong happen but you just hungry and tired. I told you to eat right?” Jinyoung then take Jaebeom hand and give a light kiss, “ We are okay right? Please don’t leave me? I can’t live without you. I will do anything to make you believe in me. I am sorry I lied, I just lied about the plan with Uncle Jaerim, only that. I never lied about being in love with you. I promise myself before I took the oath that I need to make myself fall for you with no matter what happen but I don’t need to do much because my heart is yours since way before.”

Jinyoung lightly caress Jaebeom’s cheek, he really love his husband and hope that Jaebeom will forgive him. Maybe because of the tiredness and anxiety, Jinyoung falll asleep while holding Jaebeom’s hand.

Jaebeom open his eyes when he didn’t hear any words. Jaebeom are awake all the time after the doctor lightly wakes him to ask some question. Jaebeom look at his husband sleeping form and tears are forming even when he tried hard not to cry.

Jaebeom love Jinyoung too, truly love him.

What should he do?

Jaebeom still can’t digest the new information from his former master oh wait, there are not his master. What should Jaebeom address them as? Family? Feels weird when years being alone, lost without knowing anything about yourself and suddenly he have a real family. Listening to what happen to his parents make Jaebeom sad. He can’t feel their love just because of someone else’s pride.

Jaebeom cry again, not because he is sad but finally he know who is his parents is. Now he can proudly say he has family. Even when his parent already passed away but he had this feeling that he doesn’t have somewhere where he is belong. Before this he never things that he have something to say as his except from Jinyoung after they get married. Jinyoung is his husband but now Jaebeom also have his parent. His real family.

Jinyoung awakes when he heard the sobbing sound and when he realize it’s Jaebeom he finally alert.

“Jaebeom? Hey, hey. why are you crying?”

Jinyoung stand and sit next to Jaebeom, he wanted to give Jaebeom a hug but he don’t know if Jaebeom will be okay with the action so he just sit next to his husband.

“Please stop crying, you need to rest. You faint because you don’t have energy left. I will ask Mark hyung to bring your food here. Stop crying okay? I just go down for a while. Please don’t cry.”

Jinyoung just watch his husband eat the warm chicken soup. Jaebeom didn’t uttered any word after waking up crying. Jinyoung didn’t ask anything, he was just glad Jaebeom are still with him. Eating quietly.

Jinyoung would do anything to make Jaebeom stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


	20. Chapter 20

It’s been 3 days since the truth is out and since that day Jaebeom didn’t speak at all. He just stay inside his room. Mostly staring outside the window without doing anything. This behaviour make Jinyoung feeling more restless. He decided to sleep at the other room to make some space to Jaebeom but every day before he went to sleep he will make sure Jaebeom sleep first and in the morning Jinyoung will make sure he is the first person Jaebeom see when he is awake.

The Choi’s also keep coming to visit especially Grandma Jooin, she will visit and just stay at the living room and went after Jinyoung apologize because Jaebeom still doesn’t want to come out. Grandma Jooin just flashes a small smile then left.

Jinyoung don’t know what to do now but half of his mind were really thankful because Jaebeom are still here. Jinyoung sometime can’t fall asleep because he is afraid if Jaebeom decided to run away after he fall asleep.

The only things Jaebeom react to is with Odd. He still play with the cat and cuddling with her too (Jinyoung are not jealous at all).

Now Jinyoung are waiting for his parents to come here. Jinyoung call them yesterday and let them know what happen. Jinyoung cries out everything and feel a little bit better. He sincerely don’t want to separate with Jaebeom.

Jinyoung are now helping with the preparation for Jaebeom’s breakfast when he heard Yugyeom loud gasping. Jinyoung look up and saw Jaebeom with Odd walking into the kitchen area.

“Jaebeom hyung!”

Yugyeom run toward him and stop abruptly.

“Are you okay?”

Jaebeom just nod then let Odd down and caress Yugyeom’s face.

“Thank god!”

Yugyeom hug Jaebeom and speak out bunch of things that Jinyoung did not understand and all but Jaebeom just smile fondly and then their eyes meet and for a second Jinyoung can finally breathe.

Bambam need to take Yugyeom away from Jaebeom or else Yugyeom will stick toward Jaebeom 24/7.

“What are you doing?” Jaebeom said after walking straight to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stuttered for a while because he really don’t think Jaebeom will talk to him today. Mark nudges Jinyoung because Jaebeom still waiting for his answer.

“Something I saw on youtube last night. And I think you will like it.”

“You think about me when you watch youtube?”

“Not really, you are the only things in my mind like since we get married.”

“I do?”

Jinyoung just nod.

Jaebeom smile at him then took his hand.

“Let’s talk after we have our breakfast.”

Jaebeom squeeze Jinyoung hand and after a few day dreading about the separation, Jinyoung finally at ease.

They are inside their room, sit next to each other on the bed.

“I am sorry. I need time to think about this.”

“No no no, take all the time you need.”

“Sorry again if the way I don’t talk make you feel anxious.”

“Yeah I do feel that but it’s the best. I can take your silence then seeing you are not here beside me.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go, so you don’t have to worry but then I don’t want to go anywhere. I keep thinking about what scenario will happen after the truth? And everytime my thought end with me don’t want to separate with you. I don’t know why but the thought about that make me more sad that know the truth. I mean I am kind of mad but it’s disappear like the next day. Even with the story about my parents. I am shocked , sad and angry but above all I finally found who I am. I have my parents. My own family. Yes sometime Mrs Choi treats me badly but it’s the past. Now, now I just want to be happy and I firmly believe that you are the one who can make me happy.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung suddenly hug Jaebeom. Jinyoung hug Jaebeom so tight and he can’t believe that he have the other chance to hug him light this.

“Yah you suffocate me.”

Jaebeom lightly hit Jinyoung’s back.

“You know what? I think the same too. I don’t want to break our marriage and separate with you. I really love you. I swear, yes at first I am just planning to help Uncle Jaerim but at the end I really love you. Please believe me.”

“I do, I believe you. I mean thanks to mom, she told me that you are actually the worst actor ever. You can’t lie even if your life depends on it. She texted me, with lots of words but mostly she wanted to say that she never look you as happy as now. So I connect the dot and believe in my gut. I took the risk because I do love you so much. I can forget the past but promise me, never lie to me ever again. I wanted our marriage feel with happiness and also trust. I trust you now.”

“But I didn’t explain myself yet…”

“I don’t need that anymore, that is much love I have for you Jinyoung shi, so I hope you didn’t hide anything ever again.”

“I will try and maybe a little things? Like when I said I am not jealous with Odd but the truth is I really envious her but I am embarrassed to say it. How about this kind of lie?”

“You are so cute.”

Jaebeom then took Jinyoung’s chin and give him a peck on his lips then cuddling into Jinyoung neck.

“You know that it’s not enough?”

“I know, but we have all the time now so just stay like this.”

Jaebeom sound so content and Jinyoung will not complain at all.

Today, all the Choi’s family member decided to come and visit. Mark invited them and immediately bring them to the dining area.

“Mark we can just stay at the living room you know?” Jooin.

“It’s fine grandma, today is special day.” Mark

“Really? What is this about?” Jooin

Even before Mark answer Jooin’s question they can hear a loud boisterous laugh and there coming from the kitchen is Jaebeom with a plate of fresh cookies.

“Ahh, everyone is here? Good then you can try and test this cookies, Jinyoung say it’s good but I don’t think so? I might put a little bit more salt than I tend to.” Jaebeom

All the Choi’s were flabbergasted and quite shocked and their expression show it.

“What with the face?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom?” Jooin

“Yes, madam oh sorry, I mean yes grandma or should I call you madam?” Jaebeom confusedly ask.

“Come here please.” Jooin

Jaebeom walk toward Jooin and when he is in front of her, she caress Jaebeom’s face.

“You are not mad?” Jooin

Jaebeom took his grandmother hand and then give it a kiss.

“I don’t know how to be mad because I am quite relieved knowing I have family and it’s the past. I don’t think I need to waste my time being angry about the things that I don’t understand. I am just glad that you finally want to accept me as your family member and maybe one day you have the courage to tell me about my parent?”

Jooin cry and nods then hug Jaebeom.

“I will, I will do anything. Oh my poor child. I am so sorry. Thank you for giving me the second chance to be with you. I am so glad, you are really like your father. So considerate. I love you so much.” Jooin

“Urmm, Jaebeom? I wanted to apologize too. I am ashamed with what I done for you. With all my heart I want to say I regret what I have done. I realize now that I have my loving family beside me, I should just forget the past and my insecurity.” Yonghwa

“It’s okay Mrs Choi. I don’t understand what you feel in the past so I will forgive you. I mean you keep having me even when you loathe me. It’s rare right?”

“You can call me aunt. I am your aunt. Call me that. I don’t want to be as Mrs Choi anymore.” Yonghwa.

“My pleasure aunt, thank you for accepting me.”

“Jaebeom, thanks.” Jaerim

“No I should thank you because of you I found Jinyoung. He become my family before I know my real family. Thank you again, uncle.”

“I really want to hear you say that since the first time I saw your face when you are just a baby. I don’t know why I stranded away from you but I am glad I have you now.”

Jaebeom just smile.

Youngjae look at Jaebeom and Jaebeom look back.

“Sorry that I lie… I just want to keep you safe and happy.” Youngjae

“I am feeling happy so you did good, you are the only person who I remember being there when I was a child and you just lie a little. It’s not that bad, well a little bit shocking at first but then everything turn fine. Now you are my brother!.”

“Can I have a hug?” Youngjae

“Of course! You never asked before this.”

Jaebeom chuckled.

They both hug and laugh.

Jinyoung look at the way Jaebeom smile while he is surrounding by his family. Jinyoung is so glad that he can keep that smile. Jaebeom’s smile is worth everything in the world.

Jinyoung really love Jaebeom’s smile.

Jinyoung really love Jaebeom.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Yugyeom are busy preparing for the party when Bambam suddenly surprise him from behind.

“Yah stupid what are you doing?” Yugyeom glare at Bambam.

“You never call me that whenever you fuck me? Why?” Bambam tease.

“Yah, don’t say that out loud! What if other people hear it?” Yugyeom

“About you two fucking? We know that already, we have ears you know.” Mark

“I am not that loud!.” Yugyeom

“You are not but Bambam is, I accidentally bump into a blushing Jaebeom and wondering what happen the I heard the moans. Man need to change your room away from the kitchen area. Poor Jaebeom.” Mark

“What the heck? Jaebeom hyung know?” Yugyeom

“I know what?” Jaebeom come inside the kitchen with little Jaejin follow him.

“Please don’t talk about it, there is a child here!.” Yugyeom

“Talk about what?” Jaebeom

“That both of them are loud when they you know what,,” Mark

“I know what?” Jaebeom

“Fucking.” Mark

“Yaaaaaah, don’t say the word.” Yugyeom went to Jaejin and cover his ear.

Jaebeom just laugh.

“You know he just 2? He didn’t understand what you talk about.” Jaebeom

“Whatever, I don’t want him to be tainted by Mark’s language.” Yugyeom

“What did I do?” Mark

“Whatever, are everything ready? I think Jinyoung will be arrive shortly with my parents in law. My grandma is on the way. Youngjae just call he will be a little bit late. Urgh I am so nervous.” Jaebeom

“What for?” Bambam

“I mean this is the first time we celebrate Jaejin birthday since we adopt him last 8 months ago. I want it to be special.” Jaebeom

“You are the one who say he doesn’t understand anything so yeah what with all of this?” Bambam

Jaebeom pout.

“I wanted the best for my son with his every first things. Is that bad?” Jaebeom sulk. “It’s bad that his first walk is with Mark and not me.”

“Are we still talking about this? It’s a long time ago!” Mark

“Still….” Jaebeom

“Well who make my son like this?”

Hyejin come inside the kitchen with her hand full of packed food.

“Mom! You arrived!” Jaebeom smile then went to hug his mother in law.

“Yeah, I can’t take it how your husband and your father bickering on how you guys should raise a kid.” Hyejin

“The point is I don’t want to spoil my child.” Jinyoung

“I spoil you and you turn out just fine?” Kibum

“Dad!!!” Jinyoung exasperatedly yell.

“Please both of you not today.” Jaebeom said then give his father in law a kiss on the cheek. “It’s Jaejin birthday so behave okay?”

“Where is my kiss?” Jinyoung

“Behave, then you will get one. Now I need all the food put in their places and Bambam I think it’s time to bring out the gift that we hide from the little monster.”

“Aye aye appa!.” Bambam

“Stop calling me that.” Jaebeom glare.

“Sorry, just kidding.” Bambam.

They heard the bell and Mark went away to open the door and after a few shrieking sound there is a loud scream.

“PARK JAEJIN YOUR GODFATHER IS HERE! WHERE IS MY OTHER BABY? I MISSED YOU.” Jackson

Jinyoung come into the living room while holding Jaejin. Jaebeom follow behind them.

“Your other baby? Where is the other one?” Jinyoung

Jackson took Jaejin away and blows raspberry at Jaejin’s stomach and make him giggle. Meanwhile Mark who are just standing next to Jackson just blushing.

“Haven’t I told you yet? Jackson are trying to court Mark hyung.” Jaebeom

“Wait what?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, I just fall in love with Mark just like you with Jaebeom.” Jackson

“For real? Sorry but Mark hyung is someone important for Jaebeom so you don’t fucking dare to hurt him!.” Jinyoung

“Yah you sound like Mark’s parent. I mean Mark doesn’t give him answer yet but he told me he love the attention from Jackson.” Jaebeom tease.” Ooops, sorry.”

“What? Really? Markie hyung? Really?” Jackson

“I need to go now, bye.” Mark

“Yah, don’t leave me.” Jackson

“Hey hey. Don’t disturb Mark hyung.” Jinyoung,”You realize that he will still work here even if you court him? Are you fine with it?”

“I don’t mind, even if we get married he still want to work here it’s his decision but he just work here but stay at my house.” Jackson smugly smile.” Or I can just move here if he don’t want to stay with me.”

“Jackson! You are thinking too far hahahahah, Mark hyung didn’t say yes yet to be your boyfriend.” Jaebeom.

“Well I can dream right?” Jackson

Another door bell ring.

“I think that’s my grandma.” Jaebeom excuse himself and walk toward the main door.

“He really love her right?” Jackson

“Yes he does, he have so many love inside him that he can give it to the person without looking at the past.”

Jinyoung just stare at Jaebeom who are now hugging his grandmother and saying hi to his uncle and aunt.

“Euww, stop it.” Jackson

“What?” Jinyoung

“ Your look of love. It’s disgusting. You guys has been married for 5 years now. I think the honeymoon phase already end.” Jackson

“I don’t think so. You know I feel like I fall for him everyday like different that the last day. And the way we go through adoption for almost 2 year ago really prove that Jaebeom is worth eveything. We wanted to take Jaejin when he was only 10 days age but the process and all the paperwork make it hard and after one year and 8 month, we got Jaejin. Today is his 2nd birthday. Jaebeom are worried if we will lose Jaejin but luckily we get him.” Jinyoung

“You deserved it, all the happiness. I am still can’t believe you hides your feeling about Jaebeom and just listening to Youngjae pining about Jaebeom.” Jackson

“It’s a long time ago but yeah I also don’t know how I do that.” Jinyoung

Just in time, Youngjae come with lots of gifts.

“There is the other godfather, Jaejin ah you are so lucky a lot of people love you.” Jackson said then kiss Jaejin’s cheek. Jackson then walk toward Youngjae who took Jaejin away from Jackson that make Jackson whine.

Jinyoung just smile and look at Youngjae and his smile. Jinyoung don’t know how Youngjae’s feels about Jaebeom now but he is glad that Youngjae still treats Jaebeom as his best friend. Until now Jaebeom don’t know that Youngjae have feeling for him and Youngjae also asked Jinyoung to not tell Jaebeom because he don’t want any awkward feeling from Jaebeom. Youngjae are still single and

But Jinyoung are pretty sure even if he told Jaebeom, Jaebeom will not mind and treat Youngjae as usual. They have this connection that even Jinyoung don’t know how to explain.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaebeom sneak behind Jinyoung and give him a small peck on his cheek.

“Nothing, I am just so happy.” Jinyoung

“Thank god, I am too. I am so happy you don’t know how much.” Jaebeom

“Really? Show me then.” Jinyoung smirk

“Okay, but wait until night, you know right it’s my turn to top and you love me fucking you right?” Jaebeom whisper and nimble at Jinyoung’s ear.

“Oooff, stop that, you know I will definitely wet my pant if you keep this up.” Jinyoung said then grab Jaebeom’s ass.

“Hey we are at our son first birthday party. Control yourself.” Jaebeom said then leave Jinyoung alone.

They all happily sing the song, cut the cake and celebrate the little Jaejin who are probably tired after waiting for such long time and in the end just being cranky and clingy at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom never thought that he will be as happy as he is right now. He now has his own family who loved him as much he love them. His own son who sometime make him a little bit stress but then the smile and look Jaejin give him is super precious. His own friend who will always be there for him without even uttered any words.

But the one thing he is thankful is his husband. The person who always trying his best to make Jaebeom happy even when he didn’t need to do anything because being with his husband is already enough to make him happy.

Jaebeom used to walk through the night wondering if he will find someone to call as his, wondering if he will be happy in the future and wondering if someone out there who will love him.

Jaebeom always wishes that someone will love him through the night. Without any reason just love him for himself. 

Jaebeom wishes come true,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I've finished this story! Thank you to all who stay until the end to read my story. I really appreciate all the kudos and also all the comment that I got. Your support always have been my most important piece for me to continue my writing. I am not a good writer but I love to write and shows my love toward JJP *they kill me at Weekly Idol*
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me out at [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/WonderfulAhgase) & or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp)


End file.
